Alice's Side of Sapphie's Story
by AliceSon13
Summary: Alice's side of Sapphie's story.
1. Chapter 1

**My Side of Sapphie's Story.**

**Authors note: Sapphie ^_^" I had so many ideas for your modern story so I'm writing my side of it to continue it. . .I'll probably stop after certain parts though. I'm sorry if your angry with me but I enjoyed your story so much ^_^" I just wanted to continue the modern part. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

**Alice's side of Sapphie's story: Chapter 1: Ugh.**

**I woke up early in the morning to find my idiot brother poking me. Miku. . .my annoying half brother. I growled, rolling over on my side. **

"**Damn it. . .pup what do you want!?" I yelled at him. **

"**Aw. . .bat doesn't wanna come out of her cave?" he said with a snicker. **

"**Shut up and go eat a bone. . ." I said. **

"**Whatever. You need to get the green stuff off your face before Goku sees it. . .You wouldn't want him to be "Creeped out" now would you?" Miku justified as he pulled out his camera. **

**I gasped, remembering the avocado mask on my face. Their wonderful for your pores. . .but if Goku ever saw me wearing one he'd laugh in my face. . .and I'd cry. I had five room mates in one house. Miku, Sapphie, Kari, and Nora.**

**Sapphie and Kari were my best friends. Sapphie had beautiful blue eyes and long hair. Kari had brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. They were both really pretty. . .I was always afraid that Goku would pick one of them over me. . .then my life would be over! Okay, I guess your wondering by now. . .Who is Goku? Well. . .Goku is a very interesting guy. He's seventeen. . .he has huge muscles, he wears a bright orange gi every day and he has a spiky hair do. I was crushing on him severely. . .he was a gorgeous guy with black eyes. I couldn't resist. Kari didn't like him at all but I thought Sapphie had at least a little bit of interest in him. Miku and Nora were Goku's friends. . .which I couldn't believe for the life of me. They always hung out. Nora and Miku were both part demon. Nora had short blond hair, blue eyes and fox ears. Miku had short black spiky hair that his ears would always pop out of. I hated them both. Miku was just a jerk and Nora was an idiot. But Goku was the good one. **

**He was always in a good mood unless someone hurt one of his friends. He got angry when that happened and I rarely saw his angry side. But enough about Goku. . .although that was all that was on my mind. At this point. . .I wanted to date him but I'd faint? Every time I see him I get butterflies. But I'm not the only one crushing on a fellow room mate. **

**It's obvious to me that Sapphie and Miku BELONG together!!! Me and Kari both think that Sapphie has a crush on him. But we aren't sure if he is crushing on her back because he's always a total JERK! **

**So anyway, I rushed into the bathroom and got the avocado stuff off my face, knocking someone over as I did.**

"**Ow!" I heard Goku say. Oh my god. . .**

**I grabbed a towel and rubbed it off quickly. Then looked down at Goku who had shaving cream on his chin and mouth with a razor in his hand. I helped him up.**

"**Sorry Goku. . .I didn't know you were in here. . ." I said, nervously. **

**He just smiled the cheesy smile he always gave me. **

"**It's okay Alice. . .I've been in here too long I guess anyway. . ." he spoke a bit quietly. **

**He walked out of the bathroom and Miku laughed at him as he passed through the hall. "Smooth one, King Kong. . ." **

"**Shut up. . ." Goku said.**

**I giggled then got in the shower. I showered then got out and looked at the clock. It was nearly eight in the morning. Wow. . .**

**I went downstairs and sat on the couch, brushing out my hair. Goku was digging through the fridge along with Nora. They both found a block of cheese and started fighting over it. **

"**Hey! I found it first!" Goku shouted.**

"**No I did! HAND IT OVER!" Nora growled.**

**Kari came in between them and took it and smacked both of them upside the head. **

"**Don't you have any sense? Sapphie is trying to sleep!" Kari said.**

**Miku snickered. "So? Let her wake up." **

**I sighed and went into the kitchen.**

"**Guys. . .quit fighting, Please? It's too early. . .I'm still kind of tired. . .so just quiet down all right?" I said.**

"**Fine." they agreed with me.**

**I went in the living room and sat on the couch, reading a book. A romance novel. . .ah. . .I never day dreamed about any of the guys in the story. . .I always replaced the guy with Goku. I sat there and read then Sapphie came in the room in her sun dress. She ALWAYS wore a sun dress. **

"**Good Morning Alice." she said to me.**

"**Good Morning Sapphie." I said with a smile.**

"**I'm gonna go eat a muffin." She said.**

**I nodded and continued reading, fantasizing about being in a gondola with Goku. . .tee-hee. I drooled a little as it got into making out until I noticed Kari tapping on my shoulder. I looked at her.**

"**Fantasizing about ape man again?" she said with a chuckle.**

**I frowned and hid my book. "No. . ." **

"**Who's Ape Man?" Nora questioned. I was glad he was such an idiot. . .or he would figure it out. So Kari and Nora began to talk as I slowly slipped over to the next seat when I noticed I was on top of Goku's lap. I felt my face heat up immediately.**

**He blushed a little. "Uh. . ."**

**I rolled off of him into the floor, blushing heavily and hid the book behind my back. Goku opened his mouth like he was going to say something then Sapphie and Miku walked in the room. I smiled. Thank god they walked in. **

"**Everyone. . .we need to go on a shopping spree today!" I exclaimed with a smile. I hoped everyone would be excited but instead I heard groans. I frowned.**

"**We can't go shopping. . .hello?!" Nora said sarcastically. **

**I growled. "Your gonna wear a hat! So shut your mouth!" I yelled at him.**

"**You shut yours Batty. . ." Miku said.**

**I growled and tackled him to the ground then got up, gave them both a hat, slipped my shoes on and grabbed a wad of cash. **

"**Let's go." I said.**



**We walked through the forest going to town. Goku walked next to me. . .tee hee. I wanted to reach over and hold his hand. . .but that would be weird so I didn't. Demons roamed this forest so we were always prepared. Nearly all of us had a sword except me and Goku. Goku was a sayain and he was super strong. I was a witch. So Goku or me never needed a sword. **

**I wasn't really paying much attention but I heard Sapphie scream as these bird demons flew down and tried to hit Sapphie. Goku shot at it with energy then finally Miku just sliced it in half. Sapphie calmed down and looked up at everyone.**

"**I would have let that thing kill you. . .but then Alice and Kari would have yelled at me all day. . ." Miku said with a laugh.**

**After a little spat at Miku, we all continued to town. When we got there I stood in front of the group. I felt like I was their leader sometimes. . .hehehe. . .it was fun. **

"**How about we split up? A girls group and a guys group. Sound fair?" I asked. **

"**Yes." They all agreed. **

"**Good then we'll meet back here in an hour." I said.**

**We all scattered out. Well. . .the guys went off somewhere and Sapphie, Kari and I went into a perfume store. Well. . .I kind of dragged them.**

"**No way! I don't wanna go in that poison shop!" Kari shouted.**

"**Oh come on Kari. . .it might catch us a man. . ." I said with a smile.**

"**Oh I'm not into all that mushy gushy crap. . ." she said.I shrugged and looked through perfume. I looked over at Sapphie and noticed she was all silent like she was thinking. Kari noticed too.**

"**Hey Sapphie?" I said.**

**She looked up at me and Kari. **

"**Are you okay?" Kari asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine." Sapphie said.**

**Meanwhile the guys were shopping. They all bought necessities and snacks. Goku bought the most snacks, obviously. Nora got athletic cups along with his supplies.**

**Miku got just necessities and snacks but that's it.**

"**Nora why are you getting those?" Goku asked.**

"**Because! A lot of girls kick me in the nuts man…"Nora said. **

**Miku laughed. "Look. . .this is what you do when you need to do. COVER YOUR NUTS!" Miku shouted. Goku and Miku laughed.**

"**Well. . .At least I'm trying to get a girl. . . ."**

"**What are you saying Nora?" Goku asked.**

"**What I'm saying is that. . ." Nora put his hands on Miku and Goku's shoulders. **

"**We need girls! Goku you're the only guy who was on the football team last year who didn't have a girlfriend! Plus! We're seventeen and we don't have girlfriends! Now that's weak and sad." Nora said.**

**Goku sighed. "I hate to say it. . .but Nora is right." **

"**How is Nora right? We don't need girls. . ." Miku said.**

"**Miku your just saying that because you like someone and you don't wanna tell us right?" Goku asked.**

"**No way. . .If I liked someone I would have told you guys when you both told me you already liked someone." **

**Nora and Goku looked at each other. "True." They said simultaneously.**

"**Exactly. Now let's go, Time's almost up. Let's get back to where Alice told us to meet up." **

**We all met back up in the middle of town with our items. **

"**Ooh. . .Kari got sexy perfume. . .and I got a cup. . .sooner or later something's gotta come off." Nora said while winking.**

**Kari roughly kicked Nora in the nuts. He crouched over in pain.**

"**Should have worn it when you got it Nora!" Goku said while laughing.**

**I giggled smiling. We all began walking through the forest and Miku stopped and threw his hat off.**

"**FINALLY!" He said. **

**Sapphie let out a small giggle and we all looked at her.**

"**What?" Miku asked.**

"**Oh. . .uh. . .nothing!" Sapphie said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Heating Up!**

**I knew for sure when that giggle escaped Sapphie's lips, SHE DID LIKE HIM! Me and Kari tackled her when we go home. We took her to her room and we talked to her.**

"**What is this all about?" Sapphie asked."Better question, Why'd you do that?" Kari asked.**

**I giggled from giddiness. **

"**Do what?" **

"**Oh you know. . ." Kari said with a wink.**

"**We both basically backed her into a corner, asking her questions."SPACE!" Sapphie finally cried out. We both backed away from her and smiled. **

"**Oh c'mon Sapphs!" I said.**

"**Look, just don't worry about it you guys." she said with a soft smile. **

"**Fine. . ." Kari and I said simultaneously. **

**I left Sapphie's room and went downstairs and began cooking dinner. I usually always cooked dinner. Goku would compliment me on it all the time. It made me feel good. So we were all sitting at the dinner table. Goku and Nora began wolfing down their food. Miku was getting ready to eat when Sapphie bit into a jelly filled doughnut I had put out and the jelly squirted on his face. Everyone stopped eating and just looked at Miku. He growled and stormed off into the kitchen while everyone else watched. Sapphie followed him. **

**Goku looked at me with a questioning look on his face and I just shrugged. Sapphie came back into the dining room, following Miku and we all ate dinner silently after that. **

**After dinner, I was washing the dishes while humming a little tune. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it scared me. I dropped the plate and it busted into many pieces. I turned around and Goku was standing there. **

"**Oh! I'm sorry Alice! I didn't mean to scare you. . ." He apologized. I smiled. "It's okay Goku. . ..I just clean it up." I said. **

**I reached down and picked up a piece of the plate but immediately dropped it.**

"**Ouch! Crap. . ." I muttered. I had a huge gash on my hand dripping in blood. **

"**Ooh that's bad. . .here let me help." He said. He ripped off part of his orange pant leg and I looked at him oddly. He took the cloth and folded it then took my small injured hand into his big. . .warm hand and tied the cloth around the gash and it stopped stinging.**

**He gave me a smile. "Better?" he inquired.**

"**Uh huh. . ." I said, with my face as red as blood. **

"**Good." he said. He stood up and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. I stood up and cleaned up the broken plate. I finished the dishes and then went off to my room not really minding anyone. I put on pajamas and applied an avocado mask and laid down. I went to sleep dreaming of Goku just like in my romance novel.**



**The next day I was in the kitchen making breakfast. Goku wanted eggs terribly so I made some for him and Nora. I continued making another batch after the first batch was done. I knew that they would both want more I heard clanking of forks. **

"**Hey! Those are mine!" Goku shouted. **

"**You snooze you lose HA HA!" Nora laughed. Goku was about to jump on Nora and beat the living snot out of him when I stopped them both. **

"**Quit rough housing! I made more!" I said, sitting the other batch of eggs down on the table. They both began eating like a pack of wolves I smiled and looked up to see Sapphie standing there with a lush blue towel in her pajamas with her face as red as blood. **

"**Sapphie! What Happened?!" I asked.**

"**N-Nothing. . ." She stuttered. "It doesn't look like nothing." Kari said with a chuckle. **

**Miku came into the room with his hair wet and his face was as red as Sapphie's. Just ten it all added up! Sapphie walked in on Miku when he was in the shower! **

**Miku went and grabbed the door of the fridge the same time Sapphie did and their hands touched. I giggled. **

"**M-Move. . ." Miku stammered, pushing Sapphie to the side gently.**

"**It was an accident. . ." Sapphie muttered.**

"**Sure it was. . ." Kari said while laughing. **

**I let everyone finish eating then I announced something.**

"**Okay you guys. . .I thought since we don't get to go out that much. . .I think we should go see a movie!" I exclaimed. I was hoping for a bunch of cheers but instead I heard groans. **

"**Why?!" Sapphie groaned.**

"**Because!!! We don't get out that much!" I exclaimed. **

**After a few minutes of arguing with them they finally agreed. Later on I was convinced to buy tickets to some movie called "Child's Play" so I did. Everyone was ready to go, all in black. Goku wore a white shirt and black pants.**

"**Goku! You shouldn't wear a white shirt! Your gonna stain it with popcorn or soda!" I exclaimed. **

"**Don't worry Alice, I won't make a mess." Goku said with that cheesy smile of his.**

"**Of course your gonna make a mess you filthy swine. . ." Kari muttered under her breath. **

**Nora wore these really. . .messed up shirts. I'm not even going to say what was on them but it had something to do with voting for John McCain and shaving Lindsay Lohan. I rolled my eyes. Miku walked downstairs and walked up behind Sapphie and Kari. Sapphie jumped.**

"**You look like a freaking biker!" Kari shouted.**

"**Haha. . .thanks." Miku said.**

"**It's sort of scary." Sapphie said.**

**We all left shortly after that in the van.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Movies

We got to the movie theater shortly after that. We all set in the back couple of rows. I was a bit surprised when Goku sat down next to me with his popcorn and grinned at me.

I felt my face flare up with wildfire. Nora sat in between Kari and Goku, then Miku sat beside Kari, leaving one seat for Sapphie.

"Aw great! I have to sit with you?!" Miku said in a gruff tone.

I growled. "Miku quit being a jerk! She never bit you!"

"Stay out of it batty. . ." Miku said, sitting down in his seat, arms crossed.

A bit later, the movie started. I looked over at everybody. Goku was sitting there eating his popcorn. Nora was trying to "feel up" Kari and ended up getting smacked. Miku was staring at the screen with a neutral look on his face and Sapphie looked like she was falling asleep. By the time I looked back up at the screen, a killer doll had jumped out and began butchering someone.

I screamed bloody murder.

"WHOA!" Goku yelled.

Nora puked at the sight of blood all over Kari's shoes and Kari got angry and smacked him. Miku was laughing his head off. . .what the hell? And finally Sapphie was covering her eyes. After the scene, I was left terrified. I'd never been so scared of a doll in my life. The doll cackled on the screen.

I sat there shaking with fear. Goku looked over at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey. . .it's not real you know. . ." he said in a comforting voice.

"I know. . .but it's just scary." I said.

"Your scary, batty." Miku said with a mocking grin.

I frowned as my face was heating up. I laid my head on Goku's shoulder, cuddling against him. He put his popcorn in between his legs and ate it like that while watching the movie.

After that, there were several butchering scenes that followed. Nora puked at everyone of them. After the third one Goku just laughed and handed him his empty popcorn bag.

"Dude you really need it more than I do." He said.

Miku laughed at every scene. . .what the hell? He's demented! Kari was a bit neutral but I think she was a bit scared too.

Finally the movie ended. I stood up shaking and Goku hugged me tightly. Nora was crouched over on the ground sick. It kinda worried me because he got REALLY sick.

I looked over at him and so did Goku. Miku was shaking Sapphie. She'd fallen asleep. Finally she woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" she said sleepily.

"You fell asleep. On MY shoulder." Miku said in a gruff tone.

I frowned. "Miku can you stop being a jerk for five minutes?" I asked him.

"wouldn't you be mad if you had Goku snoring on your shoulder?!" Miku huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku said a little angry.

"Break it up!" Kari shouted out.

"Yeah. . .seriously. . .ohh. . ." Nora moaned out as he held his stomach.

I leaned down to Nora. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked him as I felt his head for a fever. He looked a little pale. "I'm fine. . ." he said as he stood up. I smiled.

"Good cause were going to get dinner, guys." I said.

"Wasn't going to the movies enough as getting out?" Sapphie asked.

"Yeah but I'm hungry." Goku complained.

"I'm hungry too but can't we go back home?" Kari asked.

"It's good to go out and we don't go out much! C'mon you guys quit being babies. . ." I said.

"You were the one being a baby, Alice." Miku continued as we were walking out of the theater. "Were you really scared or did you just scream so that Goku would wrap his arm around you?" Miku said. I felt my face heat up a lot. Goku still had his arm around me too. I growled.

"Shut up, pup." I said.

"Alice it's okay we all know. . ." Miku said. I growled.

"Know what?" Goku said.

"Nothing. . .Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said.

"Don't worry Alice. . .after all. . .you believe one day it'll happen." Miku started to make kiss faces. Kari looked back at him. "You know Miku, If you were nicer to people maybe you'd have a girlfriend."

"Not my fault. . .I was born this way. " Miku said.

Sapphie giggled a little bit. Miku just looked down at her with a weird look. I looked back at her and winked.



Later we were at the restaurant and I was determined to talk to Sapphie about my idiot brother somehow. It was obvious that she liked him. . .I wasn't dumb. I was sitting by Goku and Kari. Kari leaned next to me and whispered. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"About Sapphie?" I whispered back.

She nodded and I nodded. I'd ask her to come to the bathroom with me but that would be kinda weird.

"Let's use code talk." Kari whispered. I nodded.

"Hey Sapphie. . .You like the steak don't you?" I said as I eyed her and Miku back and forth. Her eyes got all wide.

"Yeah you do don't you?" Kari said while winking. Nora, Miku and Goku looked at all three of us weirdly.

"Sapphie you know you wanna kiss and hug and love that steak." I said as I kept eyeing them.

"Huh? Are you crazy? You don't kiss a steak. . .you eat it." Goku said.

Kari and I laughed. I guess it had to come to this.

"Sapphie? Will you come to the bathroom with me?" I asked.

"Um. . .sure." she said as she got up. Goku stood up and let me and Kari out and I walked to the bathroom with her and Sapphie. When we all got in there me and Kari pinned Sapphie into a corner and she looked a bit scared. Kari and I laughed a bit.

"Hey were your friends. . .were not gonna bite." Kari said while laughing.

"Look, I know what you guys are gonna say but it ain't true. . ." Sapphie said.

I blinked. "But we haven't even got to express our thoughts yet. . ." I said.

"Yeah Sapphs. We know you like him. . .Miku I mean. . ." Kari said, pinning her even more.

"How do you know that? I don't think he likes me back anyway."

"Yes he does! So, If you like him flirt with him! But trust me your gonna have a tough time cause he's. . .well a jerk. But I think he likes you too. He just likes to cover his feelings with hatred which is idiotic. But I have a feeling that he does!!!" I exclaimed.

"Wow. . .that actually makes sense Alice." Kari said.

"I know right?!" I exclaimed.

"But he'd never go for a girl like me." Sapphie said with a sigh.

"HA I KNEW IT! YOU DO LIKE MIKU!" I shouted.

Kari pulled me back, slapping her hand over my mouth. "Alice! Shut up!"

"Oops. . ." I said, muffled.

Meanwhile. . .

Goku stood outside the girls restroom door, listening in on their conversation.

"So she does like Miku. . ." Goku thought, returning to his seat.

"So Goku, what'd they say?" Nora asked."Nora, the sperm bank called, nobody wants your sperm." Goku joked.

Miku and Goku laughed while Nora looked down.

"It's not funny. . .it's easier than donating blood. . ." He muttered.

"So what did they say?" Miku asked.

"Well. . .I heard Alice-" Miku cut him off."Obviously." Miku said while smirking."I heard Alice chirping about something but from what I heard most is Sapphie likes Miku." Goku said.

Miku glanced at Goku and Nora, sighing and went and stood outside the bathroom.

Sapphie, Kari and I walked out of the bathroom, heading back to our seats when we saw Miku standing out beside the guys bathroom all silent.

"Hey Miku, what's up?" I said.

He turned and rushed into the bathroom, looking kinda angry."What's with him?" Sapphie asked."He's probably pregnant." Kari said.

We all laughed.

Shortly after that we all got in our car and began driving home. Nora was driving, Kari sat in the front with him and Me, Sapphie, Miku and Goku all sat in the back. I sat beside Goku and he had his arm around me. I slowly fell asleep as we drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Working.**

I woke up in Goku's arms. No I wasn't dreaming either. He was carrying me in the house. I felt my face turn blood red. Miku and Kari were arguing over by the car. Sapphie was sitting on the front porch watching Miku and Kari fight.

"She fell asleep on me AGAIN!" Miku yelled out.

Kari smacked Miku. "That doesn't mean you have to be a JERK!"

I didn't want to, but I jumped out of Goku's arms and ran over to break up the fight.

"Whoa whoa whoa. . .what's going on here?" I said then yawned.

"Sapphie fell asleep on me again and drooled on my FAVORITE SHIRT!" Miku yelled angrily.

"So? It'll wash. . .c'mon Miku seriously." I said while yawning.

He growled and went inside the house. Kari and I went over to Sapphie after Goku had went into the house and hugged her.

"Like I said, don't get discouraged my pretty." I said then cackled a little bit.

"Why? He gets pissed with every move I make. . ." Sapphie said.

"That's because he represses his real feelings for everyone and puts this stupid evil butt hole in charge." I said.

"Alice, Are you sure he just isn't a jerk all along?" Kari asked.

"Well sooner or later all guys can be jerks. . .but I've known Miku long enough to know he has a softer side under all that jerkiness. And it's up to Sapphie to bring it out of him." I said with a smile.

Sapphie looked up at me. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. But don't be all like sugar pie honey bunch. . .you know. That might scare him. But out of all of us. . .be nice to him." I said.

"But won't he act like a butt hole to anything she does?" Kari asked."Yeah. . .but if she keeps doing nice things for him, sooner or later it'll sink in. Let's see. . ." I started thinking on ways to charm a guy. "Oh I got it. . .make him a plate of food at breakfast. All his favorites that'll sink in sometime." I said while smiling.

"You sure that food will work on Miku? I mean Goku is a pig, Alice. You give him a cupcake and he'd kiss you!" Kari said.

I blushed. . .only in my dreams that would happen. "It won't work entirely. . .there's several other things she has to do but this will start eating away at his jerk barrier." I said.

"Whatever you say, Alice. I'll try it." Sapphie said.

We all went in the house after that and basically went to bed. I went and put a beauty mask on and went and laid down on my bed and fell asleep.



I woke up around nine thirty A.M. and sat up. I looked next to me and saw the doll from the movie we saw last night and I screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Look's like Princess is awake." Miku said while laughing.

Goku rushed in my room, still in his green plaid pajama pants and no shirt on .

"What's wrong?!" he looked over and saw the doll on my bed.

"WHOA! IT'S THAT DOLL! KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled out as he shot a huge wave at my bed and blew the wall out. My bed was in ashes and so was the doll.

"Oh gee thanks Goku. . .that doll cost me twenty bucks!" Miku exclaimed.

Sapphie came into the room after watching the whole incident. I was sitting there shaking. Goku just blew my bed through my wall!

"Alice are you okay?" Sapphie asked.

"My bed and my wall is blown out but yeah. . .I'm okay. . ." I said, still shaking a bit.

Kari came in next. "You're an idiot, Goku. . .You blew her bed out over a stupid doll that wasn't even alive?!" Kari yelled. Goku turned to look at Miku. "That was your doll?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Miku said with a smirk. Goku went through the door and knocked Miku down easily. Miku tackled him and they got in a little fight. Kari went out in the hall to yell at them both, me and Sapphie followed her.

"THERES ALREADY A HOLE IN ALICE'S ROOM! WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER!" Kari and Miku separated and gave each other a bit of a glare.

"Aw c'mon you two. . .don't be like that. . ." I both looked over at me and Goku gave me a weird look and Miku laughed.

"Whatever you say Ms. Alien." Miku said as he went downstairs."Ms. Alien?" I questioned."Alice. . .are you okay? You look like a zombie or something." Goku said.

"Uh! Goku how rude!" I exclaimed."I'm just saying! Your face is green!" Goku exclaimed.

Sapphie and Kari laughed. I felt my face and felt the avocado mask. Oh god. . .

I felt my face heat up and I just ran in the bathroom. Nora was in there brushing his hair, fully dressed and I just pushed him out in the hall.

"HEY! I WAS USING THE BATHROOM!" He shouted at me.

"TOO BAD!" I shouted back.

I removed the avocado mask from my skin. My pores were fresh and clean. I hurried and took a shower. I had to go to work. Me, Sapphie and Kari went and applied for a job at Pizza Hut as waitresses. . .and yeah we made it. I had to work 3 or 4 days. Until school started back, that would be my schedule. I was a senior in high school this year. It made me a bit nervous, being a senior already.

I hurried and put my work uniform on, did my hair up and rushed out of the bathroom. I had to be there by ten and it was already 9:45. Sapphie and Kari were already ready.

"Good luck at work Alice." Goku said to me.

I blushed a bit. "Thanks!"

Sapphie, Kari and I ran out the door and took off to work.



In the middle of the work day I was on break for a few minutes and guess who dropped by?

Goku, Miku and Nora. They came in and Kari sat them at a booth and gave them menus.

"I don't want to serve any of you but I guess I have to." Kari said.

Miku frowned. "I want a medium pizza with everything." he said.

"I want a large order of breadsticks, boneless chicken wings, spaghetti, and 3 large pizzas with everything!" Goku exclaimed.

"Damn. . .I want a medium pizza with meat only and olives and an order of breadsticks." Nora ordered.

Kari scribbled it all down and then took it off to the kitchen.

"Alice! Sapphie!" She called to us.

I got up from the table I was sitting at and went up into the kitchen, hurrying.

Kari looked at us both.

"Look the idiots came in and we have to serve them, unfortunately." Kari said showing us the order.

We both sighed and went to the kitchen and began making all the food. Kari took their drinks to them and just as she was walking away Nora knocked his glass over on purpose.

"Eh. . .clean it up Kari." Nora commanded."Clean it up yourself you asshole! You did that on purpose!" She exclaimed.

Our boss came out of the bathroom and yelled at her. He was a short fat fellow with blonde hair, a mustache and glasses and he sounded like a Texan.

"You get your patootie out there and you clean that up!" He yelled at Kari.

Kari grumbled and went and bent over and cleaned up the soda quickly. Nora tried to grab her behind and she stood up quickly before he did. Finally half of their order was done so I took it all out but then slipped and half of it landed on me. I had sauce in my hair, pizza toppings and cheese. Miku and Nora sat there laughing and Goku just kinda looked at me. I frowned at them as I saw an ice cube on the floor.

"You jerk. . ." I said while frowning.

My boss ran up and yelled at me to clean it up and start making more food. I cleaned up the mess and went back in the kitchen. Sapphie and I brought out the complete order and sat it in front of them. I was a mess by now. I had sauce, cheese, toppings. . .all over me. I watched the floor for ice cubes and I sat the food down in front of them.

"Allliiiccceee!!!" Nora whined to annoy me.

"What?!" I grumbled.

Again. . .My boss pulled me over to the side.

"What the hell do you think yer doin' out there?! You can't yell at the customer! You got to smile little missy! Smile and be nice OR YOUR FIRED!" He yelled at me in the back.

I growled, stepping out of his office and went back out to their table. They were all eating. Goku and Nora both sucked most of their food in like a vacuum and Miku was eating fast too but he was getting most of it on him. I pulled some napkins out of my apron and held them up. They all looked at me. Sapphie and Kari were giving me weird looks as well. I took a hold of Goku's wrist flattened his palm and laid the napkins in his hand and walked back into the kitchen to fill other orders. There was NO way I was gonna lose my job just because I didn't wanna put up with those pigs. No freaking way. I called Kari back into the kitchen because the boss actually let her have a break.

"Did you need something Alice?" She asked."Look, The only one of us who's going to be able to put up with those. . .pigs is Sapphie. I almost yelled at them when I slipped." I explained.

"Yeah. . .But I don't know. Sapphie might end up exploding at them too." Kari said.

"Yeah but. . .she's twice as patient as both of us put together." I said.

"Alright. . ." Kari said. We both pulled Sapphie into the kitchen.

"Sapphie! We need your help!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Look, You're the only one from both of us who won't explode at the pigs! So can you take care of them?!" Kari asked.

"Alright. . .fine." Sapphie said.

Meanwhile. . .

Goku, Miku and Nora were sitting at their table, talking.

Miku laughed. "I love messing with Alice."

"Why? She's working hard. Cut her a break." Goku said.

"What about the other girls? You only care about Alice?" Miku teased.

"Um. . .Uh. . ." Goku stammered.

"Exactly. Just admit it already man. . .you like her and you got it bad." Nora said.

Goku frowned at them.

"So Miku how do you plan to pay for all of this?" Nora asked.

"Simple. . .We're gonna charge it to their tabs." Miku said, laughing.

"Don't you think that's a little over the edge?" Goku asked.

"No not at all. . .Sheesh Goku will you quit being such a pansy." He said to Goku.

Goku punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Miku shouted.

"That's what I thought." Goku said.

"Well we're still charging it to their tabs. . ." Miku said, rubbing his arm.

* * *

We sent Sapphie out to their table and Kari and I went and served other tables. I watched Sapphie work her magic out of the corner of my eye.

"You need anything else?" She asked them.

"Yeah. . .A TRASH CAN!" Miku said. He started throwing garbage at Sapphie and she just stood there and took it so Miku stopped. Wow. . .

"What's wrong with you?! Why don't you yell at me?" Miku asked.

Sapphie shrugged. "It wouldn't really solve anything." She said.

So they finally quit acting up and Sapphie took their dirty dishes into the kitchen. Kari and I walked by their table and Nora and Miku splashed both of us with soda.

"YOU JERKS!" We both shouted simultaneously.

Once again. . .the boss got on our tails and sent us in the kitchen.

"You've both had enough of working as waitresses today. . .do the dishes or your FIRED!" The boss said then walked away.

So we both did the dishes, angry. I nearly broke one of the plates. Kari looked like she wanted to explode. A little bit later the boss came back to us.

"Girls did you know those boys?" he asked us.

"Yeah." we all said.

"Well good. . .cause your gonna be paying for their meal. . ." He said.

"WHAT?!" We shouted. "They charged their food to your tabs. You have to work overtime tonight until eight o'clock." He said.

I growled to myself. Kari looked like she wanted to kill somebody and Sapphie just sighed.



By the time we got home, it was nearly 10 o'clock. The boss decided to keep us even later. We were all pissed but too tired to do anything about it. We all got home and immediately pulled our shoes off. I looked around and noticed the house was filthy. I yelled.

"THEY TRASHED THE HOUSE!!! I JUST CLEANED IT YESTERDAY!!! GRR!!!!" I yelled out.

"Alice, Calm down!" Sapphie said.

"NO! IF SHE WANTS TO BE ANGRY SHE CAN! I'M SICK OF THESE GUYS ALWAYS BEING JERKS! WE NEED TO GET EVEN WITH THEM!" Kari yelled.

"Goku's not a jerk. . ." I whimpered.

Kari turned at me and raised her hand like she was going to slap me but just yelled at me instead.

"HE'S A JERK TOO! HE HANGS OUT WITH THEM AND NEVER BOTHERS TO TELL THEM NOT TO DO WHAT THEY DO!!!" Kari yelled.

"Kari chill out. . .it's too late right now. . .we're exhausted. . .and the guys are probably asleep. . .we'll get even with them. . .when we have more energy and when they're vulnerable. Okay?" Sapphie said calmly. Wow. . .she's like a hippy. All calm and everything.

Kari took a deep breath. "Alright. . ."

So we all trudged up the stairs, took showers and went to bed, very exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Of Course you realize. . .this MEANS WAR!

I woke up the next day around ten in the morning. I was still exhausted but I got up anyway. I looked around the house more and noticed it was a complete wreck. How could three people possibly wreck a house in that period of time? I don't know but I got out of bed and immediately began cleaning it all up. I walked past Nora's bedroom. Miku and Goku were both sitting there in their boxers, playing video games. The room was a mess and there were six pizza boxes stacked up. I grumbled. I work my tail off to keep the house clean and they make a mess. I went in the room."Hey Alice." Goku said while yawning, rapidly hitting buttons on the controller. They both sat there and I heard gunshots from the T.V.

I grumbled, watching them. The room was a mess there was everything throughout the hall way. I just left the room and went downstairs as my third load of clothes was ready to be folded. Nora was sitting on the couch watching The Price is Right. I watched it as I folded the clothes and they had the mountain man in the green suit moving up on a hill or so it looked like. It was really like a cardboard cut out. Nora was sitting there yodeling with it. It started to go up over the edge on the screen.

"DON'T GO OVER THE EDGE!!!" He screamed.

I growled. "You know, Sapphie and Kari are probably still asleep. . .so can you shut your freaking pie hole?"

"Sorry." Nora said.

I got up and took everyone's clothes to their rooms and just as I did, Kari walked out of her room.

"Hey Kari." I said."Is it really noon already?" She asked.

"Yeah. . .You hungry? I'll make you a sandwich. . ." I asked her.

"Sure. . ." Kari said.

We both headed downstairs and I went in the kitchen and made three sandwiches. I made all our favorite sandwiches. Kari got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the washer buzz, indicating the load was finished so I went and got the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer. When I went back in the kitchen, Goku, Miku and Nora were standing there eating the sandwiches.

"EEW!!! A VEGGIE SANDWICH!!!" Nora said, throwing the sandwich down on the plate.

"Yuck. . .the tuna's good but the mayo is a bit too much. . ." Goku said, eating my tuna sandwich.

Miku growled. "Peanut butter and jelly. . ."

I growled at all three of them and they looked up at me.

"Alice don't you know how to make a decent sandwich?" Nora asked.

I dived at Nora, punching him.

"THOSE SANDWICHES WEREN'T FOR YOU INGRATES!" I screamed.

Goku jumped back away from me beating up Nora. "Who were they for then?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know probably THE THREE WOMEN IN THIS HOUSE WHO WORK THEIR TAILS OFF!" I screamed again.

Kari and Sapphie came in the kitchen. Kari looked at the sandwiches on the plate and grumbled heavily.

"Who. . .ate. . .my. . .sandwich?" she questioned, angry.

"Miku did. . .and I made Sapphie one too but Nora ate it. . .then Goku ate mine. . ." I said with a sigh.

After that we all got in a huge fight basically. . .and finally we all ended up going to separate girls, girls in my room, guys in Goku's room.

"This ends now were getting even with them!" I shouted.

"YEAH!" Sapphie and Kari agreed."So how are we gonna do it?" I asked them both.

And we began to plan. . .

Meanwhile. . .

Goku, Miku and Nora sat in a room talking.

"Haha! We pissed them off!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah. . .but now their gonna take it out on us." Goku said."How do you know?" Nora asked.

"That's how these things work!" He exclaimed.

"Well. . .either way. . .they hit us back. . .and we'll hit them again." Miku said, smirking.

Later on at night, the guys were asleep by midnight. Me, Sapphie and Kari were all in my room, preparing to get our revenge.

"Okay! So we lay boxes of needles around Goku, we make Miku wet the bed and Nora. ." I cackled for dramatic effect. "For Nora, we strap a picture of a naked old granny type lady to his face." I said while laughing.

"Wow your even gonna get your monkey man Alice?" Kari asked, snickering.

I frowned, blushing. "I really don't want to. . .but he deserves it!"

"Who's gonna prank who?" Sapphie asked."Let's see. . .Sapphie you take Miku, Kari. . .You take Nora. . .and I will. . ." I sighed, "I'll take Goku. . ."

"Nuh uh! Forget that! You'll go soft on us! I'll do Piggy, you go do Nora." Kari said.

"Alright." I said.

We all split up and went and did our pranks then went to bed.

The next day we woke up extra early to see their reactions. I looked in Nora's room and saw him laying there still with the picture over his face. I made an air horn blast and he woke up.

"Huh?! What?! Who?!" He said. He remained quiet for a few moments then began screaming. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEWWWW!!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!" He screamed, running into the wall.

Goku woke up next. How could I tell?

"N-N-N-NEEDLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard him scream, blasting off through the roof.

I fell to the ground laughing my ass off. Sapphie and Kari were laughing too then Miku came out in the hall with wet pants.

"What the hell?!" he yelled out.

"Hey Miku! AREN'T YOU A LITTLE OLD TO BE HAVING ACCIDENTS?!" I howled.

A few minutes later, Goku, Nora and Miku were all standing over us. We all laid there looking up at them laughing nervously.

"This. . .means. . .WAR. . ." Goku said.

I stood up getting up in his face. "Your. .on cowboy. . ." I said.

We all stood and separated after that.

And the war began.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Prank War begins.**_

_**Throughout that day, me and the girls worked on ways to fight against the guys if we had to. That, and we washed Miku's sheets.**_

_**Later on it was time to head off to bed. The hour of vulnerability had arrived for everyone. You are always most vulnerable in your sleep. ALWAYS. **_

_**I was in the kitchen making my avocado mixture. Goku came up looking at it.**_

"_**Ooh! Dip! Can I have some?" He asked.**_

"_**Goku. . .this isn't dip." I said turning my back to the mixture and looking at him.**_

"_**Then what is it?" He asked.**_

"_**Well you put it on your face and it cleans your skin so you don't get pimples. . .want some?" I asked."Sure." He said.**_

_**I stirred the mixture and put some on my hands. Then I began to apply it to his face, blushing. He had stubble all over his cheeks. I felt my face heat up rapidly and his cheeks were warm. **_

_**He looked at me. "Are you feeling okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine." I replied as I finished applying the mask. **_

"_**Wow. . .this feels really weird. When do I take it off?" He asked.**_

_**I began applying the mask to my face and answered him.**_

"_**You don't take it off until tomorrow morning." **_

"_**Oh okay, Night." He said, heading towards his room.**_

_**I went to my room and went to bed after that. **_

_*** * ***_

_**Meanwhile. . .**_

_**Miku and Nora went to Sapphie's room and Kari's room and drew on both of their faces a lot. They also set up traps so that when Kari got up, she'd trip over a trip line and cause a bucket of syrup to be poured on her. Same went for Sapphie. To take care of Alice, Nora had put bacon grease in her avocado mixture when she wasn't looking. They both left the girls rooms, snickering. **_

_*** * ***_

_**The next day I woke up and went in the bathroom to remove my mask. When I finally removed it I noticed my face was green and I had zits all over my face. **_

_**I screamed at the top of my lungs waking up the whole house. Goku ran in the bathroom. **_

"_**What's wrong Alice?!" **_

_**I hid my face quickly. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" I screamed."Why what's wrong?!" He asked.**_

"_**MY FACE IS HORRIBLE!!!" I screeched. **_

"_**Just let me see!" he said, pulling the towel away from me. **_

_**My face had been exposed."WHOA!" He shouted.**_

_**I felt tears come to my eyes. My face was covered in zits and itchy! **_

_**Goku wiped his face off and looked at his face in the mirror and screamed and covered his face too. **_

"_**What?" I asked.**_

"_**Don't look at me!" He yelled at me.**_

_**Then it hit me. Someone tampered with my avocado mask. I put some of it on Goku's face too so now he had zits. I took the towel he held over his face and pulled it away. His face was covered in blotches too. **_

_**I laughed a bit as his face was red with embarrassment. **_

"_**Yeah yeah I know. Make fun of me all you want." He said."No! It's just funny! Cause you really weren't thinking were you? You and the guys plotted against me and the girls and that's why my avocado mask mixture caused zits and you weren't thinking enough to stop and remember Nora or Miku was pouring something in the mixture!!!" I exclaimed with laughter.**_

_**Goku just blinked. "Huh?" **_

"_**Nothing. . ." I said.**_

_**I walked up to the sink and got some astringent and poured it on a cotton ball. It would take weeks to get these pimples to go away. I rubbed the astringent on my face then gave the bottle to Goku.**_

"_**Goku it'll take awhile to get rid of th-What are you doing?!" I yelled at him.**_

_**He was bent over the sink trying to pop one of his zits. I pulled him back."Goku! You don't pop zits!" I exclaimed."Why not?!" He questioned.**_

"_**Because, it will leave scars!" I said.**_

"_**But that's the only way to get rid of them!" He whined.**_

"_**No it's not. . .look take this Astringent and rub it on your face. It'll burn but it'll make the zits go away." I said.**_

"_**Alright then. . ." He said as he applied it to his face.**_

_**I heard Sapphie and Kari scream and Miku and Nora were laughing. I ran to Sapphie's room first. She was covered in maple syrup hanging from her feet. Kari was in the same situation only she was more angry. I ran up and cut them down, helping them to their feet. **_

_**Kari ran out of the room and tackled Nora. Sapphie just went in the bathroom and began cleaning herself up.**_

"_**YOU STUPID JERK!!!" Kari shouted as she beat the living snot out of Nora.**_

_**I sighed. The next few weeks were gonna be rough.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: And The Winner Is…

A week later, the girls and I had been tricked and pranked very badly. It was like the guys didn't sleep, we could hardly get them in a state of vulnerability, they would throw random traps in their floors just in fear of getting tricked, so we had to watch our backs, and every night when we came home from work, the house was a mess!

It had to end.

The girls and I gathered in my room on a Friday night.

"What are we going to do Alice? They have us beat!" Sapphie exclaimed."Hm. . .I don't know girls. . .but we need to come up with something an-" I said as Kari cut me off."I got it!" She exclaimed."You got an idea?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yup. Alice, you're a booty call to Goku."

"A what?!" I exclaimed.

"A Booty call! He won't ask you out yet he flirts with you non-stop! Get him to join us!" Kari yelled at me.

"He won't do it. . ." I said with a sigh.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged.

"No. . .he won't go for it!" I said.

"He trusts you and he talks to you! He won't talk to us and neither will the other guys but he'll talk to you!" Sapphie exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll go to him now!" I said.

We already discussed our prank before. . .we were going to put the boys mattresses in the pond while they slept. I left the room and walked down the hallway to Goku's room where the door was shut.

Meanwhile. . .

Goku, Miku and Nora were all gathered in their room discussing something.

"HA! We got them right where we want them guys!" Miku exclaimed."You said it!" Nora said.

"They'll forfeit any day now!" Miku exclaimed while chortling.

Goku sat in the middle of all three of them and frowned.

"I think we should just quit. They've been through enough." Goku grumbled."Oh your just saying that cause you don't like seeing Alice suffer. To be honest I think your too easy on her. You knew that Nora put the bacon grease in the avocado mask. You just put it on with Alice so she wouldn't be alone as pizza face. . ." Miku complained at Goku.

"Yeah man, seriously, she isn't THAT hot. . .and she's a bitch." Nora continued to frown.

"Whatever, I don't think it's right." he said. He got up off the floor and left the room.

***

I looked up at Goku as he came out the door.

"H-Hey Goku. . ." I said a bit nervously."Oh, Hey Alice." He said, as a smile washed onto his face.

"Goku. . .are you sick of this prank war?" I asked him."Well. . .yeah. . .I don't really like it anymore. . ." He said a bit nervously.

"Me too. . .I have an idea. If you can get the guys to forfeit, us girls will forfeit at the same time. Deal?" I offered.

"I'd love to, but you know what? Nora and Miku want to beat you guys." He explained.

"Hm. . .well. . .Why don't you join us? Maybe if you band with us we could beat them." I suggested.

"Lean up against him!" Kari spoke to me telepathically.

"No! Why should I?!" I replied, telepathically."Because! If you lean up against him and maybe rub his back, the big goon just might join us for sure!" She said.

"Alice?" Goku spoke, popping me out of my head.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked, leaning up against him in a hug.

"Uh. . .Um. . .Uh. . .I'll. . .erm. . .join. . .your side." He said stammering.

I hugged him a bit tightly, feeling my face heat up quicker by the second. "Thank you so much Goku!!! After the guys fall asleep, you come to my room and we'll conform a plan, but I think we already have one. But still, c-come to my room." I said, nervously and quickly.

He leaned down a bit hugging me. " 'Kay, Goodnight."

Then without thinking, I turned my head, and kissed his cheek then we separated. His face was blood red and I felt like mine was too. Oh My God!!! What did I just do?!

"G-G-Goodnight Goku!" I said, running back to my room.

I ran in the room, slamming and locking the door. Kari was laughing her head off and so was Sapphie.

"What's so funny?!" I yelled at them.

"Well, your face is as red as a tomato, and you kissed Goku and ran in here like a scared little mouse!!!" Kari exclaimed, bursting into more laughter.

I frowned. "Shut up!"

Three hours later Goku came in our room. Kari frowned, throwing a pillow at his head.

"You could have knocked you big ape!" She complained.

"I'm sorry." Goku apologized with a big cheesy grin on his face.

I giggled a bit, laying on my bed with my hair up.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, eagerly.

"Okay before sunrise, We're going to take Nora and Miku, put them on the same mattress, and float them in the pond! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" Kari and I said, almost simultaneously.

"Wow. . .that is awesome! And when they wake up they fall in the ocean right?" He asked.

"Yup! That's the plan!" Sapphie exclaimed.

"Alright, what are we going to do to kill time?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We're going to try to stay awake!" Kari exclaimed.

Five and a half hours later, we made our move. I made Miku and Nora float onto the pond, both on the same mattress. We all sat on the bank, laughing our head off quietly. Finally when the sun came up they both woke up and fell in the water. We all laughed our heads off and went back to the house. When they came back, it was settled. The prank war was officially over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trouble on the Ferris Wheel

It had been a few weeks since the prank war had ended when we all decided to go out and do something again. We never got out enough.

"What do you guys want to d-" Kari was saying when she was rudely interrupted.

"Now everybody's died! So until our tears are dried! We'll drink, and drink, and drink, and drink and then we'll drink some more. We'll dance and sing, and fight until the early morning light. Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinking once again!" Nora and Goku sang loudly as they paraded through the front door with their stereo.

I laid on the couch buried in my new romance novel. The man had taken the woman on a gondola ride in Venice. . .oh so romantic! I imagined Goku and I floating under a bridge in Venice under the stars. He held me in his arms and kissed my neck passionately as I gazed at the starry night's sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?. . ." I whispered softly.

"Not as beautiful as you. . ." He softly spoke into my ear.

We kissed passionately and then Goku looked at me weird. "Alice? Alice? ALICE!!!" Goku said with his eyes getting as wide as DVDs.

Just then did I realize I was having a daydream.

"Yes Goku?" I said with a dazed smile while batting my eyelashes.

"What are you reading? He asked.

"Uh. . .Um. . .A story about a ship and uh. . .pirates. . .and uh. . .parrots?" I improvised.

"Can I read it?" he said eyeing my book.

"Since when do you read ape man?" Miku piped in, coming through the front door wearing a biker jacket and holding his helmet.

"Since he first laid eyes on Ali-" Nora began but Goku bashed him in the ribs with his fist. Nora doubled over.

"Dude! That hurt!"

"It's your own fault." Goku murmured turning back to face me.

Nora and Miku looked at each other and grinned then pushed Goku on top of me.

"Whoa!" Goku shouted as he fell.

I screamed as I felt my face heat up and heard the coffee table flip over. Nora and Miku busted out laughing. Goku scrambled to get up off me.

"Ooh get a room you two!" Nora cackled.

"Gross Alice! You and Goku couldn't go to a parking lot somewhere?" Miku added in.

Goku dived at Miku and Nora and they all started fighting and yelling. Kari stepped in and yelled at them all.

"ALL THREE OF YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP AND ACT LIKE YOU GOT SOME SENSE!" She shouted at them.

They got up off the ground, dusted their clothes off and sat in chairs. Goku sat the coffee table back on all fours then took a seat next to me. I grabbed my book and put it under the couch. Sapphie came and sat by me, brushing out her hair.

"What happened Alice?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you later. . ." I said.

"Okay. . .now that you buffoons are acting like civilized adults, what would you like to do tonight? I want to go out. I'm bored." Kari went on.

"Well. . .there's a carnival in town. . .they got tons of rides. Alice you want to go?" Goku asked me.

"Uh. . err. . .Sure." I said with a bright smile.

"Cool, we'll go to the carnival." Kari said.

"It's nearly six o'clock now. . .think we should get ready to go?" I suggested.

"Yeah." Kari said.

So we got ready to go, loaded up in the car and drove to the carnival. We didn't get there for a whole hour because Goku can't give directions. I swear if I ever get directions with 3 stoplights again I'll stab the seat or whoever I'm with.

"Finally, we're here. . .God you can't give directions Goku!" Nora, who was driving, complained.

"Well sorry, I thought it was further away!" Goku defended.

"Maybe you need to stop sitting by Alice." Miku suggested.

"Alice had nothing to do with it. . ." Goku said hiding his face.

"Uh huh. . .sure she didn't."

We parked in a field outside the carnival and went in to get bracelets. It cost five dollars a person to get in. Then we all scattered except for me and Goku. I looked up at Goku.

"So what do you want to head towards?" I asked him.

"Hmm. . ." He pondered.

I looked over at the Ferris wheel then looked back at Goku. He still stood there scratching his chin, looking at his blue boots. He looked so sexy. He was wearing blue jeans and a green and purple football jersey with number 23 on it. I stared at him drooling a bit having fantasies. I could imagine us together on the football field next year. Him, Home coming King and Me…Home coming Queen. We'd get the first dance at the home coming dance. Then he'd kiss me and say he loved me and ask me to marry him!

Okay. . .even that was a little too far from the ground. I got popped out of my little bubble when Goku finally gave me an answer.

"The Ferris wheel!" Goku finally blurted out.

"Alright. Let's go!" I exclaimed.

We went and got on the Ferris wheel. He put his arm around my shoulder after that then pulled me close. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. We didn't speak until we got to the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Look there's Miku and Sapphie!" Goku said, pointing to them on the ground.

I looked down and saw Miku and Sapphie there talking. Miku looked angry and Sapphie looked apologetic, wiping stuff out of his hair. I laughed then me and Goku looked at each other, staring at each other. He leaned in a bit with his lips pursed and I did the same but then I heard screams and heard something climb up the side of the Ferris wheel.

In front of me on the Ferris wheel there were 3 large demon gorillas all with red eyes. One picked me up in its hand like King Kong. I screamed as it had me in the air. Everyone quickly tried to rescue me. Especially Goku. Goku went super sayain and shot the beasts arm off. I fell to the ground, still in the ape's clutches. Sapphie got grabbed by one of the apes too and she was screaming until she fainted.

"SAPPHIE!" Miku and I yelled out.

I jumped up but tripped over one of those scary dolls. Ugh. . .how unfortunate. Miku sprung into action to get to her rescue. He acrobatically swung his sword through the ape until it was dead and it finally dropped Sapphie. We all gathered around Miku and Sapphie. Miku was shaking Sapphie trying to get her to regain consciousness.

"Sapphie. . .wake up! Short stuff? Come on Sapphie you got to wake up! Please, Sapphie c'mon. . .I didn't mean that stuff I said before. . .please Sapphie you got to wake up. . ." He begged. Wow. . .I'd never seen him care so much for a girl. . .he really did like her.

I went up and examined Sapphie. She had some minor cuts and bruises but she had a huge knot on her head. That's probably why she was unconscious. Miku picked her up as we heard sirens. Several people had been injured in the attack. Goku transported us to the car and we all piled in then left.

When we got home Miku laid Sapphie on the couch and covered her with his heavy coat then sat in the chair next to the couch and watched her, waiting for her to regain consciousness. I laid some ice on the bump on her head.

"Miku. . ." I began.

He didn't take his eyes off her. He kept his eyes on her face and her belly switching back and forth just to make sure she was breathing.

"Miku. . .come get me if she gets worse or anything. We'll rush her to the E.R. but I think she'll be okay." I said softly.

"'Kay. . ." He said, still not taking his eyes off her.

We all headed off to bed, not saying a word to each other at all. It was late by the time we got home. I fell asleep in the clothes I had worn, worried about Sapphie.

***

The next morning I got up out of bed and went downstairs but heard Miku and Sapphie talking quietly. So I stayed in the hall where they couldn't see me to listen. Sapphie apparently had just woken up.

"M-Miku. . .what happened to me?" She asked.

"One of those big apes hit you in the head and made you fall unconscious. . .so I chopped him into pieces." Miku said softly.

"Where is everybody?" She asked.

"In bed, I guess. . .are you okay? Can I get you anything? You know I didn't mean what I said before right?" He asked her.

"It was. . .mean. . .but I know you didn't mean to." Sapphie said.

I peeked around the corner and they were both leaning in towards each other. Finally, they kissed softly. Their faces we're both red. I almost squealed with joy. Then they separated and just looked at each other, shocked. Miku got up.

"I'm glad your okay Sapphie." He said nervously.

"Y-Yeah." she said.

"Rest up." He said. Then he left.

Sapphie laid back down on the couch like she was obeying his orders then I ran upstairs to Kari's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ugh. . .What a Jerk!

I ran upstairs to Kari's room. I went in her room and shut the door quietly. She still laid there asleep but I jumped on her bed, shaking her until she woke up. "Kari!!! KARI!!!" I repeated her name frantically, trying to get her to wake up.

She whopped me upside the head with her pillow.

"What Alice?! What the hell is so important that you have to wake me up at eight in the freaking morning on my day off?!" She griped at me.

"Sapphie and Miku! They, They, THEY!!!" I exclaimed.

"They what?" Kari yawned.

"THEY KISSED!!!" I said loudly.

"What?!" She practically yelled.

"T-They kissed! He stayed by her side like all night then like I was going downstairs and I heard them talking, so I stood there and listened to them. Finally I peeked around the corner and their lips met!" I was shaking with excitement.

Just then, Sapphie was coming upstairs. I ran over to a chair in the corner and acted like I was reading a magazine. Kari laid back down and pretended to be asleep. She came inside the room and I was still shaking like crazy. I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Alice? Are you alright?" She asked, looking at me.

I nodded frantically. "Y-Yeah I'm fine just REALLY cold." I said, covering up my excitement. Sapphie's face still remained red.

"Sapphie are you alright? You don't have a fever do you?" I asked her.

"N-No. . .but you'll never believe what just happened. . ." she said.

"What happened?"

Kari sat up in bed and yawned, acting like she had been asleep the whole time.

"Well. . .Miku. . .he. . .kissed me." she said.

I acted like I was shocked. "What?!"

"He kissed me!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and fell back in my seat. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!!!"

Meanwhile. . .

Goku was passing by when he heard this conversation. His eyes widened to the size of DVD's and he ran down the stairs out the door and flew to Miku. Miku was sitting on the bank close to the river.

"Miku did you kiss Sapphie?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. . .I did and it's none of your beeswax!" Miku growled.

"Hold on a minute! Alright? I'm just asking."

"I regret doing it in the first place. . .I like Sapphie, I really do but I don't want to be in a relationship with her right now." Miku admitted.

"Well. . .Just act like nothing happened I guess." Goku said, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Wow I never thought I'd say this, Goku but for once you actually have a good idea." Miku said.

Goku just grinned and then they both headed back for the house.

***

"Maybe he'll finally ask you out Sapphie!" I exclaimed.

Sapphie smiled. "I hope so. . ."

Several hours passed and Miku finally came through the door. I went up to him and started talking to him.

"So are you going to ask Sapphie out?" I asked with a big grin.

"No, why would I?" Miku asked.

"You know!! You kissed her this morning." I smiled and kept looking at him.

"No I didn't. I don't know who told you that but I didn't. Nothing ever happened." Miku said.

I shot a death-glare at him. Kari was standing next to me too.

"That's bull crap and you know it Miku! Sapphie told us this morning that you two kissed!" Kari growled.

"Well you know what? She was lying. Your best friend is a liar!" Miku protested.

I looked back at Sapphie and saw the look on her face. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. She jumped to her feet and rushed up to her room.

3. . .2. . .1!

Kari and I began yelling and shoving at Miku in a whirlwind of insults and just plain yelling at him then finally we both shouted in perfect harmony.

"YOU'RE A JERK!" We yelled simultaneously.

Miku growled and went to his room too then Kari chased him upstairs. Nora ran out of the kitchen in his boxers chasing them both up the stairs shaking a chicken leg at them. I growled, feeling more frustrated. I sat down on the couch and curled up in a ball, burying my face in my knees. I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Hey. . .What's wrong?" said Goku's soft, comforting voice.

I looked up at him. He was in nothing but pajama bottoms.

"I'm just so. . .frustrated!" I grumbled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Miku kissed Sapphie this morning, I saw it but now he's acting nothing ever happened!" I sighed.

Goku looked like he had just gotten in trouble with a teacher at school then started chuckling nervously. I death-stared him till he was white.

"This is your fault isn't it?!" I yelled at him.

"K-Kind of. . ." He admitted.

I growled. "What did you do Goku?!"

"Well I went to Miku after hearing what happened this morning and he said he didn't know what to do so I just told him to act like nothing happened!" He explained covering his head.

You know, it's hilarious when a guy twice your size is afraid of you. I started smacking his arms.

"What we're you thinking?!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know! I didn't know what to tell him!" Goku exclaimed.

I sighed and quit hitting him. "You know Goku, if they had a pageant for brainless male super-models you'd win."

"Huh? Oh thanks. . .HEY!! I'm not brainless!" He defended.

"You told Miku to act like nothing ever happened between him and Sapphie! You NEVER do that!" I shouted at him.

"Fine. . .I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Goku asked.

I sighed. "Well I know Miku won't take back what he said so all I can do is try to cheer Sapphie up. I want you and your stupid friends to go out tomorrow all day so us girls can have the house to ourselves."

"Aw, do we have to?" He asked.

"Yes! That would be making it up to me I guess but you shouldn't be making it up to me you should be making it up to Sapphie because it's your fault!" I frowned upon him like I was an Egyptian queen and he was my servant.

"I'm Sorry okay? I'll tell her I'm sorry tomorrow, and fine, I'll take Miku and Nora out of the house tomorrow. I promise." He said to me.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

I scooted over to him and hugged him then went upstairs and got undressed, putting in my Taylor Swift CD. "You belong with me" started playing. I started singing to it as I put on my tube top pajama top and my pajama pants. I then danced and sang to a stuffed Monkey I was pretending was Goku. The whole song described me and Goku in my opinion. He always kind of chased after this other girl named Chichi. Ugh! She was such a prep! Plus, she only spoke two words to him because he was the quarterback of the football team. I hated her and she hated me.

After the song was over I cuddled my monkey doll and fell asleep.

Meanwhile. . .

Miku and Nora sat in Alice's closet filming her dancing and singing.

Miku snickered softly. "Goku's going to be so horny after this."

"Yeah he won't ever look at Alice without getting embarrassed ever again." Nora snickered along.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Awkward Silence

I awoke the next morning to howls of laughter from downstairs. My eyes widened in horror wondering what they're laughing about. I heard no girlish laughter; it had to be the boys. I didn't hear Goku's hearty laughter; I only heard Nora and Miku's stupid howling. I threw my bedroom door open and ran downstairs to the living room to find the most horrifying sight I've ever seen in awhile.

I was on the television screen in my pajamas dancing and singing to Taylor Swift . . . just like last night. Over my performance I could hear Miku and Nora snickering on the tape then finally it ended with me lying down and going to sleep then it shut off.

"Oh look Goku; it's the star of your favorite movie!" Miku said laughing and elbowing Nora, pointing at me and laughing.

Goku looked from his seat on the couch; his face was blood red just as mine was by now. I ran up to the VCR, popped the tape out and busted it over my knee hiding my face. I looked at the tape as it fell to the floor along with the cartridge. I stared at the floor not daring to look at anyone; I knew it was only momentary before I lost my mind and cried.

Miku laughed and poked my shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you gonna cry?" In reply to this I jumped on him and grabbed him by the collar throwing him out the door. I glared at Nora holding back tears. I didn't have to say anything; he stepped out willingly holding his hands up like he was under arrest. I shut the door behind them and turned facing Goku, my hair still over my eyes.

"Alice, it's not what it looks-" He began.

I interrupted him. "It doesn't matter . . . your opinion of me will always be bad . . . we have business to take care of anyway."

"What business would that be?" He asked softly ignoring my statement. I'm glad he did.

"You have to apologize to Sapphie remember?" I stated without emotion, and before he could say another word I darted upstairs, grabbed Sapphie out of bed while she was still in her nightgown and darted back downstairs while she was half asleep. She woke up when I sat her on the ground and looked around with a puzzled look.

"Alice . . . why am I out of my bed? Has Miku gone ballistic? Did Nora burn part of the house down? Are we on another battle of the sexes? What's going on?" She rambled about.

Goku stood up and walked over to her sighing. From where I stood I couldn't see the expression on his face but I could hear his voice and he sounded extremely apologetic and . . . sad.

"I'm sorry that I told Miku to ignore what happen, it's my fault he acted the way he did. I hope you can forgive me . . ." He said.

Sapphie merely blinked then rubbed her eyes groaning slightly. "Alice, you woke me up for this? It couldn't have waited?"

I hung my head still sad. "I just thought . . . it would be important to you." A few tears of mine hit the ground and Sapphie's expression changed as she noticed my tears. She went from grumpy to concerned but before she could say anything, I ran upstairs and went into my room slamming and locking the door.

I stayed in there for a week only coming out to go to work and shower and I would come out in the middle of the night to get my nutrition. Sapphie and Kari tried to talk to me about it and I told them the bare minimum of details and by the third night of my solitude, Miku and Nora were beaten up by Kari and Goku. Even though it made me feel a little better it didn't make up for my humiliation in front of Goku. When they started to catch on to my late night eating habits, I was jumped in the middle of the night on the eighth night of my solitude. I was bent over digging through the refrigerator and I felt two large hands on my shoulders.

I turned around to see who it was and of course it was Goku. He smiled at me looking exhausted. It's the first time I had looked at him face to face since I yelled at him for saying what he said to Miku.

"So you're getting a late night snack too, huh?" Goku said with one of his cheesy grins.

"Yeah . . ." I said coldly, grabbing materials to make a sandwich out of the fridge and setting them on the counter beginning to make a sandwich he came up next to me and chuckled smiling.

"Heh . . . I was going to make a sandwich too." He tried again and grabbed several slices of bread. I made my sandwich and grabbed a bag of chips and my drink and went into the dining room and started eating my food, sitting at the furthest table from the door ways that was closer to the windows.

As I ate, I stared out the window at the moon and the stars and Goku followed me shortly after I began eating sitting at the table with me right next to me. I fixed my gaze outside the window still staring at the beautiful night before me, not knowing how to strike a conversation with Goku anyway.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Goku whispered, which was something I never thought I'd actually hear out of his mouth. It made me turn and look at him and he put a hand over mine smiling. I began to blush heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry Miku and Nora filmed you dancing around in your pajamas . . . honestly, it showed me the Alice I know. You have a personality and that's what I like about you . . ." Goku hesitated for a moment looking for the words to speak. "What WE like about you. So can you please come out of your room tomorrow? We really miss you. Even Miku expressed his concern earlier by complaining about Sapphie and Kari's cooking. You're a great cook!" He continued to plead.

I smiled and finally nodded to him and he hugged me tight with a big smile on his face then pulled away and ate his tall sandwich in three bites. I laughed at him and we ate our late night snack as he called it.

The next morning, I came out of my room and made breakfast and I've never seen so many happy faces. After that, we went on with the rest of our summer break like nothing happened. It passed so quickly and before we knew it we had a day before our senior year began . . . it was one of the most hectic days in the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: School Stress

"Alice! School starts tomorrow! What are we gonna do? I don't have a single piece of paper!" Sapphie yelled and poked at my face at seven in the morning. I groaned rolling over.

"Sapphie, you're being melodramatic! We'll go school shopping . . . don't worry about it." I said pulling the covers over my head.

She sat on my bed and bounced it a little. I groaned more and finally got up with messy hair. "I'm up, I'm up." I groaned. I left my bed un-made and went downstairs to cook breakfast finding Goku training. He had spent the last couple of weeks at football camp every day from one o'clock to nine o'clock but he had today off. He was doing one handed push-ups. Nora was up too sitting at the table slouched over asleep. Sapphie sat next to him already dressed and well awake.

"Nora, are you keeping time?" Goku asked.

Nora sat up quickly looking tired. "Huh? What? Sure . . ." He flopped back on the table, sleeping. Goku rolled his eyes and just kept doing push-ups claiming to be up to 250. I finished making breakfast and sat it on the table. Goku flipped from his current position on the ground to his feet hitting me in the shoulder in the neck in the process.

"Ow!" I shrieked as I held my neck. Goku's eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders and leaned into my neck to see the damage and slowly a bruise formed. He smiled apologetically and hugged me.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed. I blushed smiling serving breakfast and looked at him with a smirk on my face. "Just eat your breakfast."

I sat a plate in front of Nora and he was too busy sleeping. He was bouncing from side to side singing a Korean song. I smirked and grabbed a bag of blue sand in my "witchcraft" cabinet in the kitchen and sprinkled it over his head being able to see into his dream. He was watching the video for "Brown Eyed Girl Abracadabra", he showed me the video once before while watching it with Goku and there was Kari in the middle, Sapphie to the left and me to the right, half naked in a sea of several other women dancing the same way he was in his seat . . . I waved my fingers over his head shutting my view off from him and shook my head; typical Nora. I went upstairs to Kari's room and went up to her, shaking her. I was greeted by her with a kick in the cheek.

"Nora, get out of my room, you're not getting any . . ." She said rolling back over.

I growled and shook her harder. "It's not Nora! It's Alice! GET UP! If you want hot breakfast you'll get up now and come-"

I was shoved to the ground on my behind and Kari got up yawning and growling scratching her head. She slowly blinked and looked at me with a scowl on her face. "I'm up! Why are you up so early anyway? School doesn't start until tomorrow and it's the start of senior year so I don't give a DAMN."

"Well you should! You should be preparing for college!" I scolded.

She groaned putting some deodorant on then looked at me with an intolerant face. "That's easy for you to say. You already know where you're going to apply, what you're going to do with your life and who you're going to marry." She said laughing and batting her eyelashes at me.

I blushed shaking my head. "How do you know?" I said looking away.

She gave me a look of disbelief. "Don't play that, Alice. I know you've planned your life out to every detail even the color of your first baby's clothing!"

I rolled my eyes ignoring her comment and walked into Miku's room, cautiously. He was lying in bed in his normal sleeping position. His head was under his blanket and pillows combined and he was curled up like a dog, snoring. Two big blankets covered his windows acting as curtains. I flicked the light switch on.

"It's time to get up, Miku!" I exclaimed, covering my head. I was wise to do so. Miku picked up a stray shoe in the floor and threw it at my head. As it bounced off, he tossed in his bed then sat up in bed glaring at me. He glanced over at his skull alarm clock on his nightstand with its glowing red eyes and the time on its teeth and glared heavily at me.

"Batty, it's like almost eight A.M. What in god's name do you want?" He grumbled.

I rolled my eyes again. "None of us have school supplies! Sapphie woke me up extra early because she's worried about it. Breakfast is already ready and you need to get your butt downstairs and eat if you're gonna eat."

He threw his other shoe at me and it hit me in the neck. Afterwards, I slammed his door shut, heading downstairs to eat my breakfast. Within an hour of arguing with everyone except Sapphie and Goku, we were headed out to get school supplies.

The only thing we weren't buying for school was clothing, because we had uniforms. The girls wore a black skirt to their knees with black shoes and a black long sleeved shirt with a white string bow. The boys wore black long sleeved shirts with bronze buttons and black pants with black shoes. Our school was called Katsura High School. Our school colors were black and white, obviously, and our mascot was the Mighty Zebras. It was an average sized high school and we were expected to be young ladies and gentlemen though most of the girls were really mean and most of the boys were stupid. Sapphie and I got picked on constantly when we were in school; Sapphie especially because she was so beautiful. Kari stood up for her and kicked a lot of ass.

Soon, we were back home with our school supplies and prepared for the next day. It was quiet compared to the loud noises of everyone chattering and playing during the summer nights that I had gotten used to. Tomorrow we would be back in school for one more hellish year. I'd have to look at Chi-chi trying to squeeze her way into Goku's lap. I'd have to face the girls in the restroom who won't shut up about me or Sapphie, or Kari because they were so immature. Soon, I would feel despair of being trapped in a desk and staring at the forever droning Mr. Simmons in his senior math course. I hated high school and I just wanted to get this year over with.

Everyone went to bed early and in no time, it seemed like, my alarm was buzzing bright and early for me to get up first and get ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The First Day of Senior Year

I awoke at five in the morning in order to get ready. I knew that Goku would follow me in half an hour at five-thirty, and then so on. Miku and Sapphie would be last to get up because they were such sleepy heads. I showered and was ready in my uniform by five-thirty and went downstairs and to cook some breakfast. To my surprise, Goku was already awake, showered and sitting at the breakfast table, in his uniform, twiddling his thumbs. When I walked through the dining room, he scared me a bit because I didn't see him at first.

"Mornin', Alice!" Goku exclaimed with a smile. He seemed awful chipper this morning. Reaching into the cabinet, I turned my back to him but he could still see me through an archway in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Goku." I said sincerely but tiredly. I heard him stand up and walk into the kitchen and come up to me, standing next to me. As I made breakfast, we talked.

"Aren't you excited to be going back to school? It's senior year!" Goku yawped.

I frowned and kept cooking and after a few moments of silence and an odd look from Goku, I finally answered him with a smirk. "No, to be honest, I'm not excited for school. I kinda . . . hate it, but I know you're looking forward to it because you get to see your girlfriend." I said, laughing and shaking a little with jealousy.

He raised an eyebrow. "But . . . I don't have one." He pursed his lips and crossed his eyebrows in thought.

I laughed hard at his clueless behavior. "Oh really? Chi-chi would probably argue that." I said turning away from him with the finished pancakes and he followed right behind me.

"Chi-chi and I aren't dating and never have." Goku argued still with a bit of a clueless tone.

I laughed setting the food down on the table and turned around hugging him. "I was just joking!" Goku hugged me back tight and as he did I heard a camera shutter and turned around quickly to see Kari standing there with a Polaroid picture, shaking it then looking at it and she giggled.

"This one's going in your family album when you get older!" She chortled. I felt a little angry but still flushed from Goku hugging me back and chased after her then finally gave up and just served her breakfast. Eventually, Nora and Sapphie crept down to breakfast as well. Miku was the last one to creep downstairs and when he did, there was something awkward about him. He looked sick and pale like he had seen a ghost.

Before he entered the room there was light chit chat. Goku and Nora were fork fighting over a pancake making movie references and Sapphie was talking with Kari. After Miku entered the room in the spirit he was in . . . everyone grew quiet . . . almost as if they could sense his fear or turmoil.

He sat at the very end of the table and I served him a plate of three pancakes which he quickly pushed away and got up looking at the clock. I got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Is everything okay?"

He brutally shoved me away then stood up and leaned in the archway that led to the living room and the front door which usually meant he was ready to go. It was starting to get to the time where we needed to leave. Everyone finished their breakfast and I gathered the plates and put them in the sink and we began to walk to town to get to school.

Meanwhile . . .

Miku walked behind everyone. He held his head and shook it in disbelief. He had had a bad dream last night and it had to do with Sapphie the most.

"_What were these visions I have seen?" _Miku thought to himself. _"It makes no sense . . . there was no villain; just tears and blood upon her face and blood elsewhere. I held her . . . I begged her not to leave. She uttered those three words, 'I love you' then shut her eyes. Goodnight. What does this mean? Did I see the future? It felt so real; I could feel her soft black hair and soft skin." _

As Miku strayed more and more away from the group in thought Goku noticed. He elbowed Nora and they slowly sank back away from the girls to talk to him.

Goku elbowed Miku, startling him. "Hey, Miku, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something . . ."

Miku turned away. "I . . . had a nightmare. It wasn't your typical nightmare either . . . Alice was in it and so was . . ." he swallowed hard, hiding his eyes behind his spiked bangs. "Sapphie . . ."

Goku looked at Miku with great concern and he lowered his voice just in case the girls could hear. "Well . . . what happened in the nightmare?"

Miku shuddered with disgust in remembering and he finally came clean. "It was dark and cold . . . at first, everything seemed normal as there wasn't much room for worry. I was heading home in the dark one cold night and when I approached the house I noticed there was a little bit of smoke and I ran in to find a small fire in the kitchen and Sapphie and Alice lying in the dining room, both bleeding. I ran into the kitchen and put out the fire then ran back to the room and you were holding Alice . . . I kneeled next to Sapphie and . . ." He swallowed hard completely covering his eyes.

Goku urged him. "And?"

"She was slipping into unconsciousness and she said she loved me. Then I picked her up to take her somewhere as you picked Alice up."

Goku sighed and patted Miku on the back. "Miku, it was probably just a dream! What are the chances of that happening? I mean, really. Besides, who would do it? Irashu hasn't been-"

Miku interrupted him. "Don't mention his name! It's like you're offering to be slaughtered and luring him near . . . it's not safe, Goku."

Goku grew more concerned. In all the time he and Miku had been friends he had never seen him so scared and so serious. He patted him on the back again as they made it to school.

We arrived to school and went in being greeted by two of our preppy classmates who were at the top of the class. I, myself, was ranked 18th out of my class which made me part of my class's elite students. We entered the auditorium with the rest of the students to listen to a speech from the principal. Mrs. Huffin was a short, plump woman with red hair and often wore a turquoise colored dress and heels. She wasn't necessarily strict or lenient but she did her job. She started her speech in her nasal voice.

"Welcome back, everyone. We're glad to see most of you and your fellow classmates and a whole new freshman class. I hope this year we just keep improving ourselves more and more. Freshmen will get used to the curriculum and seniors, you still have one more year so don't slack off on us! The first home football game of the season is this Friday and I hope you'll come out to support everyone!"

There was large applause from everyone then as it died down she started up again.

"Oh, one more thing I MUST mention before we kick off this school year . . . if you have been enrolled in any biology class that involves any type of sexual education, the school board has approved a new program due to the rise in teen pregnancy. If you have one of the classes you'll deal with it accordingly, no complaining. No one will be counted tardy for the next few days because it's the beginning of the year but if you're lollygagging then you'll be sent to my office! I don't want to see you in my office unless you're receiving an award. Thank you all, have a nice day and good luck in your new classes!"

Mrs. Huffin dismissed us and I went about my day to my classes. My first class was English. It seemed to speed by; we were given a copy of Little Women and told to read it, being told that we were to have it read by October 1st , considering today was September 12th, I had plenty of time.

Heading to my next class, I was tripped by a boy leaning against his locker with his friends. Luckily it was near Goku's locker because he caught me then knocked the guy on his butt. I smiled at him in the brief moments I had before class started and we talked while walking.

"Where are you headed to next?" Goku asked.

I groaned. "I have to go to Medical Tech. I enjoy it and that's what I want to do with my life but I hate listening to Mrs. Wiseman."

He sympathized with me and hugged me with one arm. "What are the rest of your classes?"

"After this next class I have Calculus and then Culinary and after that, Genetics." I explained.

Goku's facial expression shifted to excitement. "I have Genetics too!" In my head I squealed with excitement but then it crashed down when I heard the voice of Chi-chi behind me.

She giggled and pushed her way through me and Goku walking side by side and smiled up at him. "I have Genetics during fifth block as well . . . hope the teacher doesn't give us a seating chart because I want to sit by you." She smirked at me and innocently smiled at Goku then disappeared like a snake going back to its lair.

I frowned as Goku watched her leave and hurried to class, saying goodbye to Goku. My second class rushed through then in third class there was lunch. I sat with Kari and Sapphie like I always do. They told me about their day so far then we discussed classes. It turned out they both had genetics in fifth block as well. We were all so excited to have a class together!

I made it through the rest of third and fourth and finally I was in class with Goku. I was one of the last people to the room so naturally, Chi-chi had taken her seat next to Goku. I frowned in envy and sat alone at the very last table looking around. It wasn't long before the teacher came in and made us sit in alphabetical order. Chi-chi, her last name being Mao, was placed far from Goku and I was . . . right next to Goku with Miku in front of me.

It was a blessing and a curse at the same time; Goku sitting next to me was a blessing. Miku sitting in front of me was a disaster. I felt the worst for Sapphie because she had to sit next to Chi-chi, her last name being Mizuno.

Goku sat next to me the entire class period whispering to me whenever he could. It was a lot more fun in school and the teacher so far seemed like a drunk. He informed us of some program he hated and he said when we came across it, we'll discuss it more but until then, just follow the rules and we'll get along.

Shortly after, school was let out and we all headed home except for Goku who had football practice. Miku fixed his hair to where his ears were out and frowned letting out a sigh of relief being back to his old self.

Day one of the last year was over. I hope I had more classes with Goku throughout the rest of the year. Maybe it would bring us closer . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The "Baby" Project.

About a month later it was the beginning of October. Excitement filled me as homecoming was approaching and so was my 17th birthday. If I wasn't mistaken, Homecoming night was ON my birthday. Either way I was thankful the first month of school was already over and we had only two months to go before we changed classes again. I am in no rush to switch classes what-so-ever. Goku and I have become so much closer as . . . friends. He walks me to my classes now even if it puts him at risk to be late for his own. Every project, assignment and task in our mutual class was teamwork. Chi-chi was so jealous it was funny! I would catch her staring at us with the green eyes of envy when we were having a good time working together. I just wish she'd stop taking it out on Sapphie.

On Monday, the first week of October, I came into class with Goku to find Chi-chi picking on one of the quieter boys in class. His name was Victor. I didn't know him very well but he was nice as far as I could tell. He never bothered anyone.

"You're like a mime, Victor! Do the invisible boxes trick! Oh wait! You ARE invisible most of the time because you're worthless!" Chi-chi picked at him.

All of the preppies laughed and Goku and I took our seats. Chi-chi continued to pester Victor.

Just as I was about to say something and intervene, the teacher walked in, deciding to say something about Chi-chi's harassment.

"Miss Mao, I see you've found your partner for this week's project!" Mr. Simmons declared.

"Huh? No way Mr. Simmons! I'm not working with such a loser!" She denied.

"No, I think that's what you need, now please, TAKE YOUR SEAT." Our teacher commanded. Chi-chi huffed and obeyed with an attitude.

Mr. Simmons took his place at the front of the class room at a large demonstration table that acted as a lab table as well. He always stood behind it to lecture or demonstrate something because his white boards were right behind it. He was announcing our bi-weekly project.

"For the next two weeks, this class and a few other classes will be doing a mandatory sexual awareness and sexual education unit. The project you'll all be experiencing teen parenthood if you're not already experiencing it anyway." Mr. Simmons began.

After this, he approached his desk and pulled a box out from under it, then took it and sat it on the demonstration table. He opened the box and pulled out a baby doll that looked like a three month old real baby with its eyes shut. He activated it and its eyes slowly opened and it looked around at us making a frightened facial expression.

"This is the project that the school board approved. Congratulations . . . you're all going to be parents until next Friday. These dolls function completely like a real baby. They cry, they spit up, they need changed, fed and taken care of." He said non-enthusiastically. The doll he was holding started crying and he handed it to Sapphie.

"You'll be working with Miku Robles."

Everyone began to chatter as Mr. Simmons assigned partners and activated more dolls. It wasn't long before the room was filled with loud gibberish from the robot babies. Goku and I looked at each other laughing at the other people who already had their robot dolls. Finally, I was called to the front of the room and Mr. Simmons gave me a robot baby that was dressed in a blue kangaroo shirt and shorts. He activated it and it looked at me and began to cry.

"You're working with Goku Son." Mr. Simmons declared and I blushed taking the doll back to my seat. When I sat back down the baby started to cry and I tried to comfort it. Its lips barely moved but its eyes moved and blinked and produced tears. I cradled it more and more humming softly to it and it finally calmed down.

Goku laughed. "Wow! He sure is a noisy one! Good luck!"

I smirked at Goku. "Yep, good luck to the both of us because you're the daddy."

When Mr. Simmons finished distributing the dolls he gave us all mini messenger bags with tiny diapers and jars of mush. As he handed them out he explained our project into greater detail just as the bell was about to ring.

"You will be graded by how well your baby is taken care of. I have little strips that go in the dolls mouth and they tell me how long ago they've been fed, how long they have slept, and how many time it's been changed in the past 24 hours. They're supposed to be cared for like real babies except for baths, obviously. You'll be expected to take turns with your partners for a full point grade. If your baby comes back here every day messy and poorly taken care of, you'll easily fail. Don't feed them anything BUT the food given to you! I will supply you with more diapers every day and enough to make it through this weekend. Tomorrow, we will begin discussing conception through birth and you'll watch a documentary. See you tomorrow." Mr. Simmons finished.

The bell rang and I stuffed everything in my backpack and left with Goku. He had football practice today so he went to his locker.

"Since this ends next Friday, we'll alternate every day between the both of us. Does that sound fair?" I asked Goku as he rummaged through his locker.

"Yeah, uh huh . . ." Goku went on, not really listening. I frowned and left with the doll. When I finally reached our house, I found Sapphie sitting on the couch holding her sleeping doll with Kari on the opposite end with her squalling one.

"Shut up! For god's sake please shut up! You won't eat! You won't sleep! What the hell do you want?" Kari yelled at her baby.

I sat my doll down that was currently sucking on a pacifier I had found in the bag of supplies. I went up to her taking her doll and checking its diaper and sure enough . . .

"Kari, your baby needs changed!" I said holding my nose. The smell coming from the doll's diaper was terrible.

Kari groaned. "Damn it! I should have put Nora on diaper duty!" She grabbed a chip clip from the kitchen and changed the diaper, trying not to puke the entire time. When she finished changing it the doll laughed and cooed.

There was about an hour of peace before I decided to go get started on dinner. As soon as I did my doll started wailing. I checked its diaper and tried feeding it and it was hungry. In the midst of cooking, I also fed the doll its special mush. By the time Goku came in from his practice, the doll was satisfied but dinner was only half finished.

I was greeted by Goku's big hands on my shoulders like I usually am and I turned around to look at him, holding my nose because he smelled sweaty. Despite the slight bruise on his face he looked as happy as always.

"Hey Alice! Is dinner about ready?" He asked.

I frowned and looked at the doll then looked back at Goku and shook my head. "I had to feed junior over there or it would be finished . . . can you take care of him?" I asked him

"But isn't it your turn?" Goku whimpered.

I growled lowly. "If you want dinner, you'll watch it!" I snapped.

He shrugged and picked it up spinning it around and playing with it. I quickly set the table and finished dinner. The rest of the evening ran smoothly with everyone except for the lack of helpful conversation about the project between partners Miku and Sapphie. Apparently, everyone else had adapted to the same schedule as Goku and I so tomorrow the girls and I were free from the robot babies.

So, everyone went to bed at their usual times after some of us did our homework. I settled into bed with the doll in a makeshift crib made out of the hamper and a few jackets. I settled into bed after putting the doll to sleep and finally fell asleep myself until . . .

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up in my bed hearing three baby cries and groaned. I got up and picked up my doll and cradled it back and forth then when that wasn't working I fed it. It still wouldn't go back to sleep. I glanced at my clock and it was three A.M. I had to get up in an hour to cook breakfast anyway. I tried walking around with the doll and changed its diaper when it needed but it was wide awake. I guess its sleep gauge was full. Finally, it was five thirty A.M. and I needed a shower. I checked Goku's room to see if he was up already. He wasn't in bed so I went downstairs to find him in his uniform reading yesterday's paper. I approached him slowly, holding the babbling robot baby.

"Goku . . . it's your turn." I said tiredly.

Goku put the paper down and looked up at me with wide eyes. "Alice, you look so tired!" I groaned and yawned heavily giving him the robot baby and its supplies and he looked at me weird.

"What?" I finally said.

"We're not supposed to trade off completely until class later . . ." Goku said apologetically.

I growled and slammed the supplies down. "If you want breakfast this morning, YOU'LL WATCH HIM! I need a shower!"

Goku flinched at my aggressiveness and he smiled and patted my shoulder. "Calm down, I'll do it, I was just reminding you."

I calmed down not saying anything else then went upstairs and showered and fixed myself up and got dressed. After doing all this, I went back downstairs and cooked breakfast for everyone. Goku held the sleeping robot in his arms.

When Nora came down for breakfast, I laughed at the sight of him. His blonde hair was all messy and he was holding both Sapphie's baby and Kari's baby. Goku laughed as well.

As I sat breakfast on the table, I interrogated Nora. "Nora what happened? Did your robot baby go through mitosis?"

He groaned. "No, Sapphie gave me her baby after Kari stuck ours on me because she was afraid to wake Miku up."

I rolled my eyes as Miku, Sapphie and Kari came downstairs and ate their breakfast . . . well, they almost fell asleep in it. They both looked equally, if not more, as tired as I was.

Soon it was time to go to school and I had to carry the robot around all day. It was a relief when Goku took me to Genetics class by the end of the day. The first thing Mr. Simmons did was check everyone's progress with the babies. Mr. Simmons reached me and stuck a strip in the dolls mouth.

"Feeding is at 100%, Changing: 100%, Sleep and Overall Care: 100%. Good job, Alice. You earn a 100% for the first day." Mr. Simmons declared handing the baby to Goku.

We then watched a documentary about babies and pregnancy. It was rather detailed and graphic and it explained every detail to its finest. Goku and I watched and didn't talk for the entire class period until towards the end when . . .

"Alice, are you going to watch it while I'm at football practice?" He whispered.

I frowned and folded my arms. "No! It's your turn! Football practice takes 2-3 hours!"

He groaned slightly. "But I watch it while you're cooking dinner and breakfast!"

I frowned more then finally agreed to take the doll home for him to practice. "But you're taking it AS SOON as you walk through the door!"

He agreed and when the bell rang I took the doll with me. Walking home I noticed Miku having trouble with his doll. He held it upside down by its foot as it squalled and carried on. He glared and kept walking. Sapphie ran up to him.

"Miku you can't treat it like that! You can't treat a baby like that! You're going to fail!" She exclaimed. Miku pushed her away with a smirk and that evening when everyone was in bed was where it got interesting.

All three dolls woke up late at night. Two cries came from Miku and Nora's room and the third came from downstairs. The two upstairs eventually quieted down with some groaning from Miku and Nora but the one downstairs . . .

I went downstairs to find Goku standing there with the doll, looking exhausted walking around in his boxers. He finally stops and tries to feed the doll and it doesn't work. Then he checks its diaper and notices it's messy and groans and changes it but the baby still cries because it's tired. After an hour of watching him he breaks down some.

"Darn it! Kid what do you want?" Goku says pathetically. I finally decide to help him and go in the kitchen taking our doll and putting a pacifier in its mouth and rocking it to sleep easily.

Goku looked at me with thankful eyes and hugged me gently and I handed the doll back to him as he groaned. "Alice . . . please you're so much better at this than I am!" he begged me whispering. I rolled my eyes patting him on the back.

"Goku it's YOUR TURN! You have to deal with it!" I exclaimed quietly.

Goku groaned and finally went back to bed.

By the time the project was over I had become an expert at handling the baby. I knew what times it would wake up, how long it would sleep and when it would need changed. Needless to say, Goku and I grew stronger as a team, almost like real parents and instead of alternating we worked WITH each other. When it was over I was glad but a little sad that this bonding might end completely. Miku and Sapphie also bonded even though the argued more than I've ever seen them even communicate. This morning, they were sitting at the table eating breakfast and having a conversation like they were getting to know each other.

Either it was going to snow bloody snow or Miku and Sapphie are going to fall madly in love with each other. I hope both happened though, and I hoped Goku and I would fall madly in love with each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Movie Night

After the project was over the next week passed fast. Mid-terms were handed out before long and I was making straight A's. Goku's grades were acceptable, Sapphie's were good, and Nora's were . . . okay. Kari's were kinda good and Miku's were atrocious except for Genetics class. Finally, Saturday night was here. It was the week before homecoming and 6 days before my birthday!

Being Saturday night and the fact that most everyone in the house was free, I asked everyone if they wanted to make plans but I was out of luck. Nora was going to sneak into a stripper joint and Kari was going to a street fight. Considering I didn't want to take part in that I asked Miku and Sapphie each but they acted strange. I sat at the breakfast table next to the seat Goku usually takes and looked at Miku and Sapphie who sat a few seats away from each other but were making contact.

"Sapphie . . . what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

She looked at her feet then looked at me and blushed. "I-I'm going to Starbucks for coffee." She smiled. "Why, did you want to come?"

I shook my head shuddering. I hated coffee. "I was wondering because I'm bored and have nothing to do tonight and I wanted to hang out with someone. Miku what are you doing tonight?"

Miku answered oddly, he sounded nervous and shifty at the same time. "I'm going to see an R rated triple feature movie." He said quickly then smirked. "Don't wait up."

I frowned folding my arms and waited for everyone to finish breakfast then did the dishes. By Noon, everyone was off to do other things with their Saturday, whether it is homework or foolishness. I looked outside the window noticing that it was cloudy and about to storm outside and sighed to myself, feeling sad. I'm sure Goku had plans tonight. He was probably going to the strip joint with Nora . . . or the movie with Miku. No time for me. I guess it was another Saturday night alone with my thoughts.

Just as I finished drying the dishes I felt Goku's arms hugging my upper body. "Hey . . . what's wrong? You look sad." He said with a big yawn.

I sighed and put on a smile for him. "Nothing . . . just kinda . . . well . . . don't worry about it. I bet you're hungry aren't you? I tried waking you up for your breakfast but you just slept like a baby." I turned away from him and opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat, since you didn't get your breakfast?"

"I guess I'll have a sandwich but are you sure you don't want to tell me what's wrong?" Goku tried at me again.

I finally gave in. "Well Goku, it's Saturday and I was wanting to hang out with someone tonight but everyone is already doing something else and whatever they're doing, I really don't want to do. Like, Nora's going to a strip joint, Kari is going to a fight, Miku's going to a movie and Sapphie is going to Starbucks." I explained as I started to make him a sandwich.

He grinned. "You didn't ask what I was doing . . ."

I blushed and finished making him a big sandwich and poured him a glass of lemonade. "Well Goku, what are you doing?"

He smiled taking a sip of lemonade then poked my shoulder. "What do you have in mind? I'm hanging out with you."

I started laughing some at him and I sat at the table in the seat across from him as he began munching on his sandwich. "Well . . . I'm not sure. We could rent a movie and get a pizza or something. How does that sound?"

His eyes widened. "PIZZA? YEAH! Let's get pizza! You can pick the movie!" He exclaimed over excitedly with a mouth full of sandwich. I laughed and waited for him to finish then wiped the table down and washed the plate.

Soon, he and I were walking into town, alone, and we went to the video store. I rented "The Phantom of the Opera." When we were walking back home . . . we were talking then all of the sudden . . .

WHOOSH! SMACK!

"Ow!" I gasped feeling a hard sharp pain in the back of my head that knocked me to my knees. Goku kneeled next to me quickly and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Alice, are you okay?" Goku shouted looking over me, worried. I winced and rubbed the throbbing bump on my head that slowly became more intense and looked at Goku as his face became blurry. Goku looked around desperately trying to find an explanation for the bump on my hand then spotted something and I heard the squawk of a bird demon. A few minutes later, Goku was back at my side and picking me up, carrying me back home. I still had the movie in my hand in the plastic bag.

He looked down at me. "Alice are you gonna be okay? Can you hear me?" He asked looking at the bump on my head. I groaned a little as the pain swept from the back of my head to the front of my forehead. Then Goku started running and got me back to the house but I fainted from the pain. I woke up on the couch with an ice pack being held to the back of my head.

Goku was holding me awkwardly looking at the bump on the back of my head holding the ice to it and I looked up at him with my vision clearing up. He smiled thankfully at me.

"Goku . . . what happened?" I managed to get out swallowing; glancing at the clock noticing it was seven o'clock.

"A bird demon attacked you on the way home . . . are you okay?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded and sat up off of him taking the ice off my head feeling my stomach grumble with hunger. My head hurt a little but not nearly as bad as it had been. "I'm fine . . . I'm hungry though."

Goku's stomach grumbled in agreement with my statement and he laughed. "I'm hungry too . . ."

I smiled grabbing the phone. "Let's order pizza!"

We ordered a couple of pizzas and Goku ate a whole one and I ate half of the other one. I put in the movie I had rented and sat on the couch with Goku, staying a little distant so he wouldn't think I'm too forward or something . . . but as it turns out he was scooting closer to me. By the end of "Music of the Night" Goku and I were holding hands tight, not speaking a word but watching the movie. Alas though, fatigue was taking over me. I leaned on Goku's shoulder and halfway through "All I Ask of You," he was holding me tight but I fell asleep.

Meanwhile . . .

Goku sat there with the sleeping Alice, still awkwardly watching the movie. He imagined himself singing in horrible pitch to Alice and her singing back in a perfect pitch. He pulled the blanket off the couch and covered her with it and whispered in her ear as she slept. "Anywhere you go, let me go too . . . love me, that's all I ask of you . . ." Goku said with great heat in his face wondering if she heard him and he kissed her cheek very gently.

When the movie ended it was very dark, about ten o'clock. Goku shut the T.V. off and the DVD player and sat in the darkness except for the light glow of the porch light outside. He sat with her there for an hour until he heard footsteps outside. Someone was home. The front door opened and Miku and Sapphie stepped halfway through the doorway. Miku was holding Sapphie's hand. Goku could tell it was them from the glow of the porch light. He could see Miku with an image he had never seen before. Miku was smiling dearly at Sapphie and they whispered to each other. Finally, Goku saw them hug each other tight and walk upstairs separately. In fear of being caught and tormented about being on the couch with Alice, Goku put two fingers on his forehead and transported himself up to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Homecoming

On Monday, the topic on everyone's mind was homecoming! Homecoming king, homecoming queen, voting for the whole court and most of all, the game and the dance! I still had high hopes that as a birthday present; Goku would ask me to the homecoming dance . . . and maybe even later on, to prom. Last year, I spent both dances at home but then again, so did he.

On Tuesday, we were all supposed to vote for the homecoming court at lunch. Goku, Sapphie, Kari and Nora and I were all sitting at our usual table talking. By now we had formed a usual table because Goku and I had grown closer and Nora sat with Goku anyway. We were talking about homecoming as Goku downed his second serving of spaghetti.

"Well who do you think will win homecoming king?" I asked to everyone and the answer was mutual from everyone except Nora.

"Desmond Potsmound."

Desmond Potsmound was the biggest prep boy in the school. He was another boy that Chi-chi was trying to seduce and they dated all the time then broke up. Almost every girl in the school thought he was the cutest boy ever but I thought he was uglier than sin.

Nora grinned and said. "Me! I'm going to be homecoming king!"

Everyone groaned except Goku who was still stuffing his face. Kari got in Nora's face. "Please Nora; you can't even win prettiest pig! What on Earth makes you think you can win Homecoming king? Especially with all the preps in this school?" She asked him.

Nora smirked and pointed at Goku. "Goku's one of my best friends and he's semi-popular! I at least have a chance!"

Little did I know, Chi-chi was easing her way in like a snake and pushed her way between Goku and me. She put a leg up on Goku and made circles in his chest batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey Goku . . . since I'm going to be homecoming queen on Friday . . . why won't you come be my homecoming King?" Chi-chi said in her stupid voice.

Goku looked at her with cheeks full of spaghetti and spoke with his voice muffled getting spaghetti all over her. I laughed at her aggravated face and said "Fifi is a little excited today. She needs to get fixed."

Chi-chi looked at me with a bitch smirk and whispered. "At least I'm not a little midget freak with pale skin and no natural beauty!" I glared and flipped her off. It's obvious Goku didn't hear her or he would have said something . . . I hope.

Goku shook his head, his cheeks no longer stuffed with food and he pushed her off him. "I'm probably not going to the homecoming dance. I have to go to the game but I'm not going to the dance. I have . . . other plans." Goku said glancing at me quickly then fixing his gaze somewhere else.

Chi-chi frowned and crossed her arms then smirked. "But what if you get elected homecoming King? You HAVE to come then."

"Maybe I'd go but what are the chances I'd be elected homecoming king? One in a million and besides . . . I might have other plans." Goku said while getting up and taking his plate through a huge crowd of people to the conveyor belt.

Chi-chi frowned then stormed off to her friends. I watched as Goku left the lunchroom to go vote for homecoming court and king and queen. I sighed looking back at my plate and pushed it away sipping the water having lost my appetite. Sapphie looked at me with sympathy and patted my shoulder with a smile. Kari looked at me trying to get me to smile as well.

"Don't worry," Kari lowered her voice to a whisper. "We know he likes you."

Meanwhile . . .

Chi-chi growled while back at her seat while her friends Mandy and Veronica and crossed her arms. "I can't believe him! He's the most unpopular boy on the football team! He would make Desmond jealous for sure! Why won't he go out with me? Any other boy would DIE to have me in their lap and he just pushes me away!"

Mandy rolled her eyes taking a sip of her water. "It's obvious he likes that little midget girl. You're just gonna have to put him under the right conditions. Why don't we make sure you both end up homecoming king and queen?" She smirked.

Chi-chi smiled at the thought viciously and nodded. "Yes . . . let's do that. Then how will he escape that?"

The next day the results of the homecoming court were announced first in our last class. Then Mrs. Huffin did a drum roll for the announcement of Homecoming King and Queen.

"And the Homecoming Queen will be Chi-chi Mao!" There was a burst of squeals from our classroom and the room next door. Goku rolled his eyes. "Big surprise . . ." he muttered.

"And her homecoming King is Goku Son!" I heard our principal say over the intercom. Chi-chi turned around and looked at Goku winking at him and his eyes widened.

I grew quiet as the rest of class went on and was hardly able to concentrate. Just the thought of Goku dancing with her was enough to drive me mad. He has to take a picture with her. Happy Birthday to me . . . an early birthday gift . . . I was going to homecoming to support Goku . . . I'd have to look at that bitch DEVIL SMIRK . . .

As soon as the bell rang I was gone and on my way home. Instead of being in my usual chatty mood with Sapphie and Kari I quickened my pace and was home before everyone else. I went in the house and wrote a note, attached it to $50 and sat it on the kitchen table. It said to order pizza because I was tired. I ran upstairs to my room and got started on my homework barely being able to concentrate but I finally finished it then went to sleep not even coming downstairs for dinner.

The next day I wasn't awoken by the harsh noises from my alarm clock. Instead, I was awaken by a slight tap on the shoulder and I sat up seeing Sapphie and Kari standing there with the bed tray with a short stack of pancakes. The pancakes had strawberries and blueberries with whip cream on top and a cherry and lots of sprinkles. I sat up, resting my back on the head board and they sat the tray in my lap and handed me a fork singing "Happy Birthday." When they finished singing, I smiled and took a bite of the pancakes and they were delicious!

"Sapphie! Kari! Did you guys make these all by yourself?" I exclaimed as my taste buds waltzed.

Sapphie laughed scratching the back of her head and Kari laughed raising an eye brow. "Um . . . actually, we got up and went all the way to IHOP to get you breakfast in bed and get us some breakfast as well. The guys got nothing." Kari laughed maliciously.

I laughed and hurried and ate my breakfast and Kari took my tray and took it downstairs then bathed and got dressed hurrying out the door with my things with Kari and Sapphie deciding to get to school early. The day went by pretty quick and when I got to Genetics class I noticed Goku wasn't here. It turned out he was getting pictures taken with the football team and as homecoming king . . . I sighed barely being able to focus on my quiz.

After school was out, I went back home and watched T.V. until it was time to go to homecoming. Strangely, I hadn't seen Miku, Nora, or Goku ALL day. I shrugged it off. They probably didn't want to hear me bicker about how it's my birthday and they should clean the house. I was always joking whenever that happened but it would be funny to see their attempt. When it was time to go to homecoming, I dolled myself up, putting on my cutest dress and doing my nails then I left with Kari and Sapphie.

When I got to the game, they were already into the game which meant I had already missed their annunciation of homecoming court. Goku was heavily into game and I cheered for him. At half time, our school was already winning. Goku waved both his arms at me as he walked off the football field and I waved back giggling.

The rest of the game went normally and our school won. I cheered from the stands and ran down to the track around the field to greet Goku as the players left the field. And that's when it happened . . .

Chi-chi ran up in her cheerleading outfit and jumped on Goku's front and he grabbed her sides and I couldn't tell if he was hugging her or trying to pull her off. It took longer than I thought if he WAS trying to get her off of him so I sighed and I headed home without Sapphie and Kari.

Meanwhile . . .

Goku struggled to pull Chi-chi off of him as Alice walked away and when he finally got her off of him, Alice was gone, out of his sight. Chi-chi smirked up at him.

"Now we have to go to the dance, king." Chi-chi said satisfied with herself.

Goku kept trying to find Alice. "I'm not going to the dance." As soon as he said that a big fake crown was placed on his head. He immediately took it off.

"But you're homecoming king! You HAVE to go to the dance!" Chi-chi protested.

Goku looked around and saw Nora approaching and he grabbed Goku pulling him into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Great job, man! I knew you could do it!" Nora exclaimed.

Goku put the big crown on Nora. "Nora you're homecoming king now! Congratulations!"

Nora cheered waving his arms in the air. "YEAH! I WIN! Thanks Goku! I knew I was sexy enough!"

Chi-chi groaned. "You gotta be kidding me Goku!" She looked around and then saw that Goku was gone.

Goku had transported back home so he could get there before Alice could and he showered really quickly, putting on a button-up shirt that Alice told him was her favorite of his. He didn't have much time. He ran around faster than he ever had before. He got the cake out of the fridge that he had made for her, strapped balloons and streamers everywhere and then shaved the stubble from his chin and cheeks and upper lips.

"_Alice likes a clean shaven man . . ." _Goku thought to himself as he rubbed aftershave on. He then went back downstairs and heated Alice's favorite frozen pizza with his own ki energy and pulled the little wrapped boxes he had out of the coat closet. He stared out the window waiting for Alice and when he finally saw her within sight he shut off all the lights and waited behind the door, wearing a party hat and holding a princess one for her.

I sighed to myself in relief, glad to be home and away from those hurtful feelings that Chi-chi caused. I unlocked the door and went inside flicking on a light.

"SURPRISE!" Goku said jumping out at me.

I jumped back and fell down freaking out, and looked up at him confused looking around at the balloons and the streamers and the banner that read "Happy Birthday Alice." I looked around and smiled and jumped on Goku hugging him and he hugged me back tight, placing a birthday tiara on my head.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked Goku as he led me in the kitchen putting on some music and lighting a candle on a chocolate cake.

"I used a technique called Instant Transmission . . . it lets me teleport anywhere within reason. Now make a wish and blow out the candle!" Goku ordered.

I giggled with giddiness and blew out the candle wishing in my head, but I can't tell or it won't come true . . . before I knew it there were two small boxes placed in front of me with big bows.

"Goku . . . did you get these?" I asked him and he nodded smiling.

"Open them! I got them especially for you!" Goku urged.

Finally I reached for the bigger box first and ripped it open and it was a teddy bear with heart eyes and a heart shirt. I smiled feeling warm inside receiving ANY gift from Goku and then opened the other and it was a gold necklace with a heart locket and an emerald accent and an emerald ring. My eyes marveled over my gifts as I put them on and I hugged Goku tight as a song came on that was slow.

Goku smiled and offered his hand out. "May I have the dance with the birthday girl?"

I blushed harder than I ever have before and put my hand in his and he started slow dancing with me after the lights were dimmed slightly. At first we were at arm's length and we slowly we eased closer. He gazed into my eyes and I gazed into his haunting beautiful brownish black eyes.

"_A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this, some people search forever, for that one special kiss." _The singer went on, on the CD.

I watched Goku's face light up as she said kiss and he trembled slightly and before I knew it our lips touched and didn't come apart until the song was over. I stood staring at him, shaking heavily, not believing what just happened and he just smiled at me, his face as red as blood. Before I knew it, my vision blurred of him and I was on the floor.

I awoke the next morning on the couch with Goku holding me and holding my hands under a blanket on the couch. He was asleep and I went back to sleep in his arms happier than I'd ever been.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Halloween and Thanksgiving

The next few days were filled with bliss in the household. Any moment Goku and I were alone; he gave me a light kiss on the cheek or lips, or both and hugged me tight to him. On Sunday morning, after breakfast, after everyone had eaten and I was in the kitchen alone, doing the dishes, he came in and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I felt my face flare up with intensity. Who knew that two days could be filled with so many romantic moments? Imagine a week, a month! A year!

"Mornin'" Goku whispered in my ear with a peck on my cheek.

I laughed a little and dried another dish. "You said that to me three times . . ."

He laughed a little. "I know, I just . . . like greeting you this way."

My face flushed so much I thought I would faint any moment. I turned to face him and he leaned down kissing me. With slightly wet hands, I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting into the kiss and eventually he picked me up, squeezing me and kissing me. Eventually we needed air and broke the kiss. He set me back on my feet and led me out the back door as quiet as we could be.

Meanwhile . . .

Everyone sat in the living room having seen everything that just happened between Alice and Goku. Miku rolled his eyes and went outside, lighting up a cigarette. Sapphie watched as he left then looked back in the kitchen smiling.

Nora cheered. "Woo! He finally made a move! Now he can shut up about how much he wants to be with her and they can live happily ever after!"

Kari groaned. "No, now they'll just be making out around the house all time . . . and they'll be that annoying couple who do EVERYTHING together."

Nora blinked. "Weren't they like that before?"

"Eh . . . kinda but it's not the same." Kari answered.

Goku took my hand in his and sat me down in the grass as a cold wind rustled through. He sat next to me, not letting go of my hand for a minute and we watched the leaves fall down more and more, only having a few leaves left on the trees before they were bare.

"So . . . are we . . . still just friends?" Goku asked looking a little sad.

I blushed and leaned in kissing his cheek, whispering, "No . . . of course not . . . unless that's all you wanted to be . . ." I said as my happy feeling washed away, fearing his answer.

He shook his head. "No . . . I want you to be my girlfriend." He blushed more and more by the second and took my hand with both of his and kissed me.

"What's your answer?" He asked shortly after I broke the kiss. I smiled bigger than I ever had before and attacked him with a hug.

"Yes! Of course! Do you really have to ask?" I exclaimed in excitement as he laid back and hugged me. We lay like this for while and eventually I fell asleep from his rhythmic heartbeat lulling me to sleep and rubbing my upper back.

Goku held her there like this for awhile until he started to fall asleep as well and he took her in and lay her down on the couch. Everyone except Miku was in there and they gave him a look but he ignored it sitting on the couch cushion that Alice's feet didn't reach. Nora was the first to say something to him.

"So, Goku . . . I see you finally made your move." Nora laughed with a suggestive tone.

Goku blushed looking at his feet, nodding. Nora gently punched his arm.

"Are you two dating?" He urged with a wink.

Goku again performed the same gesture by looking at his feet and smiling. Nora began to prance around and tease Goku. Kari hit him on the head and rolled her eyes.

"It's about time . . ." Kari muttered.

The next day was Halloween. Halloween on a Monday . . . I wondered if the school would have cheesy decorations everywhere. Goku and I walked to school together hand in hand and walked in the same. Almost all eyes were on us and mouths immediately went to ears to whisper and gossip. Goku squeezed my hand gently and smiled for encouragement, probably thinking the same thing I was. I sighed a little and gave him a little smile. Chi-chi was in the hallway amongst her usual crowd of people and spotted Goku and me. I hid my eyes behind my bangs as I felt her piercing stare at me. Letting go of Goku's hand I took his arm instead, leaning my head on him, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. We went around the corner away from Chi-chi to his locker and before he opened it he turned to look at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he gave me a half smile to try and hide his worry. "You look whiter than snow . . ."

My face flushed some at his sweetness and he put a hand to my forehead. "You don't feel warm . . . but you look like you could be sick any moment."

I began to pull at my clothes then finally looked up at Goku. "I'm . . . fine I just feel a little queasy . . . I'll be okay."

"Alright . . . but if you get sick don't tough it out . . ." He warned me trying to be stern through a smile. He walked me to my first class and kissed me before I went in.

The rest of the day went in that fashion. He walked me to class, to my locker, to his locker and kissed me at every stop. I smiled all day, having him on my brain. I had liked him for a VERY long time. He was the third person to move in with us, before Sapphie moved in. That however, is a different story for a different time.

Finally, our fifth class met and Goku and I were still sitting together. Since I was left handed and Goku was right handed we could hold hands under the table. Chi-chi shot spitballs at me the entire class period which after class Goku pulled out of my hair.

Football season was ending but it didn't end until Friday. Goku and I walked to his locker after class had ended and he kissed me before I went over the details of our arrangement that evening.

"So, you're going to meet me in town, IN your costume at six thirty?" I asked.

Goku nodded. "Yep, I've already been practicing the walk!"

He began to walk with stiff legs like Frankenstein. I giggled hugging onto him and giving him a goodbye kiss before I left the building. I ran home and began getting ready in the mirror because the hair would be some work. Goku and I were going into town as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein to hand out candy. Kari and Sapphie decided to poke at me for fun because they didn't get a chance to this morning or the night before.

"So, Ape man finally" Kari paused for a moment curling her hands under her neck like she was a southern belle. "Professed his 'love' to you?" She laughed.

I blushed heavily, applying green face makeup on and giggled slightly. "Yes! He did! On Friday night, thanks to you guys, we ended up here alone and-"

Sapphie cut me off. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow!"

Kari and I laughed then I finished my story. "Anyway . . . Goku and I were alone . . . and he surprised me . . . and eventually kissed me. He also gave me THIS." I said holding out my hand and showing the girls the emerald ring on my hand. It sparkled in the light and they cheered me on and rooted.

Sapphie ogled my ring not believing it. "Does this mean you two are engaged?" she teased.

My cheeks blush a deeper shade of red that could more than likely be seen through the green make up on my face. "No! He didn't ask me to marry him! We're just boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Sapphie and Kari soon left me to my lonesome to finish getting ready for my "date" tonight. Soon, five o'clock rolled around and I figured it was about time to head out. I filled bowls with treats and made an artificial fog trick with my magic. It didn't take much effort, it was an easy spell but it took even less effort than usual. With magic and for witches and warlocks, everyone knows (or I suppose they do) that it's the strongest during full moons, not because it was Halloween.

I began walking towards town, noting the sun going down and the Halloween air thickening with cold. I twirled, nearly dropping my bowls of treats that leaked fog, blending in with the fog around. I could barely see 5 steps ahead of me. An eerie feeling began to creep up on me as I remembered walking home with Goku the night we watched "The Phantom of the Opera." Something had attacked me that night out of the blue . . . supposedly a stray bird demon . . . but something seemed peculiar that there was only ONE bird demon that day. Usually bird demons traveled in groups. I stopped enjoying myself and began keeping my guard up. I heard a sound behind me and turned to look and I could see a very dark figure through the fog. I began to quicken my pace and slowly, power walking turned to jogging, jogging turned into running and I was sprinting still holding the treats. I kept running and running and finally I reached town. I stared off at the figure in the trees and saw a bright grin appear in the fog then vanish.

Relieved it was gone I snapped back to reality at a truck heading straight towards me. HONK! It was almost too late but I felt an arm around me and the last thing I saw before I stopped moving was part of the dark sky and Goku's hair. He was on top of me and someone yelled.

"IDIOT!" I heard the man shout.

Goku sat up getting off of me and helped me up. "Are you alright? You look like you're scared . . ."

I turned my full attention to him noticing his concerned face through green makeup that suited him a little too well. I began to laugh uncontrollably as my heart pounded with so many emotions circulating through me at once.

"Alice, are you okay? Are you in shock? You almost got hit by that big truck!" He said shaking me a little trying to get me to answer.

I fell against him, hugging him and calming down and he pulled us apart and looked down at me. "What were you doing?" Goku yelled, his hands still shaking.

I blushed. "I was coming to meet you in town and . . . um . . . got scared because something was following me. I finally reached town and the being stopped and stared and grinned at me. Then I realized a truck was coming at me and I was frozen . . . but thank god you saved me because I probably would have gotten hit." I explained.

Goku sighed with relief and laughed poking at me. "I can't let you go anywhere by yourself can I?"

I frowned and folded my arms. "And what's that supposed to mean, mister? I can take care of myself!"

Goku laughed while helping me up and he hugged me and gave me a kiss. "I agree, I'm just saying . . . when you get scared you lose all defense and offense . . . now c'mon we have candy to hand out . . ." he remarked pointing to the bowls of treats which miraculously stayed in their bowls.

Soon we were in town square where other people had begun handing out candy and treats to small children and pre-teen children. A big group of children led by a middle-aged, short plump woman came up to us for candy. This was a noisy bunch. There was a thirteen-year old boy, a ten-year old girl, a six year old boy, two children, a boy and a girl who looked no older than four years old and the tiniest boy stayed at his mother's leg looking to be two or three years old. Their costumes were all over the place, a Batman costume, a witch, a vampire, popsicles and finally the littlest one was dressed as a squid.

I cooed in awe at all of them. They were too cute! The cutest group of children I had seen all night and it was because there were so many of them . . . the boy dressed as a vampire said something to me.

"What are you two supposed to be?" he demanded to know.

I laughed and started putting candy in the other children's bags and answered his question in the meanwhile. "He's Frankenstein and I'm the Bride of Frankenstein."

He frowned as I put candy in his bag. "You better not kiss! Daddy kisses Mommy all the time and it's disgusting!"

Goku and I laughed full-heartedly as they walked away. The boy turned to face us. "If I see you kiss I'm gonna be mad!" The other children except the ten year old and 13-year old responded with giggles and agreement at this. The mother turned to us and said she was sorry.

Goku and I finally walked home at the end of the night when it was nearly midnight and he held my hand the whole walk. There wasn't much conversation but there was much contact. Finally I spoke.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat . . ." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around me holding me to him and my head ended up against his ribs. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"We're almost home . . . just hang in there." He requested.

When we finally got home it appeared to be twilight. Goku opened the front door to see everyone had gone to bed, typical Monday night and he leaned down and kissed me then went into the kitchen and started making himself a tower sandwich. I myself went into the bathroom and cleaned up and changed into my pajamas and went to bed after kissing him goodnight one more time.

We went into November smoothly and the weeks passed like a racehorse. We had new classes a week after Halloween and Goku and I again only had one class together and that was a P.E. class. It felt odd being in this class with him considering we all had certain uniforms to wear. The girls had to wear shorts that were kind of short and a white t-shirt. Boys had to wear white shorts and a black t-shirt. Unfortunately, the girls and guys were together in this class so we played sports together and ran together which was beyond embarrassing. I didn't like P.E. because I always felt insecure around other girls and people in general. Either way, Chi-chi continuously tried to chisel in to get back with Goku until finally, one day . . .

"Chi-chi just stop it! Stop trying to molest me or whatever the hell you're doing! I'm sick of it! I don't like you!" Goku exploded during P.E. one day. I stood only a few feet away from him with a shocked expression that he finally said something. Chi-chi's expression turned from flirtation to anger and she stormed off inside as her stupid friends followed her. Luckily class was about over and our teacher didn't notice. I went up behind Goku placing my hands on his shoulders and softly spoke with him.

"Goku . . . are you okay?" I asked.

He turned to face me looking rather upset about what just happened and he hugged me tight.

More weeks passed and Chi-chi barely tried to make any contact with Goku. Eventually the week of thanksgiving break came and the Tuesday night we were let out, I went to the store to buy some food. This had been my eleventh Thanksgiving without my parents . . . the same for Miku. Dad was dead . . . but Mom wasn't and I didn't care for her company nor did I know where she was. I erased the thought from my mind to avoid thinking about it and filled the cart.

Thursday, Thanksgiving Day, came and I got up early and started cooking. I had so much cooking to do it wasn't funny. As I stormed around the kitchen all day preparing every single element, Goku watched football with Nora and the parades, Sapphie napped on the loveseat in the living room and Miku sat next to her head, stealing a gaze at her whenever he thought no one was looking. Kari played a fighting game on a PSP system.

Finally, by sundown, the turkey was nearly finished as everyone made their way to the table, marveling at all the food I had spent all day preparing. Finally, putting the turkey in a serving plate that was presentable and making it completely presentable, I brought it into the dining room and set it on the table. Goku's eyes grew the biggest and I knew he would be one to eat over half of the large bird. I giggled and looked around the table.

"Let us say grace before we cut the turkey." I said folding my hands

I observed watching everyone fold their hands . . . except Miku.

"Why do we have to say grace? I'm hungry!" Miku grumbled, being more grumpy than usual.

I hit him on the head. "Because, it's thanksgiving and we're lucky we have all this food to eat and we aren't starving. Now fold your hands and Goku will lead us in saying grace!"

Miku complied and folded his hands in prayer and Goku led us in saying grace.

"Dear heavenly father, we thank you for all this marvelous food and for one another. We are thankful to have one another even in times of despair. Amen." He finished.

I carved the turkey and everyone helped themselves to the food. Nora, Goku and Miku ate like it was their last meal and they had been starving for weeks by the time everyone else was finished eating Goku was still eating. They left to go about their own business and I sat at the end of the table waiting on Goku to finish. When he finally finished there was barely any leftovers. I knew he had at least three servings of each dish. He pushed his empty plate away and turned to me smiling.

"Ahh, that was delicious, Alice! What's for dessert?" He asked, patting his stomach.

I began collecting plates and forks and spoons. "We're waiting a couple of hours before we have dessert . . . aren't you full?" I mused.

"No, I want dessert! I saved room!" Goku said patting his stomach following me in the kitchen as I put the dishes in the sink beginning some dish water and washing the dishes that had been dirtied and the big serving bowls and dishes that didn't have anything left in them. I felt Goku's arms ease around my waist in an embrace and I smiled, blushing slightly. He did this all the time but no matter what I couldn't quit blushing when he did. I felt his lips touch my neck and I shuddered as warmth spread through my chest. Seeing his reflection in the small window above the sink I saw he was blushing too, and he was smiling with his eyes shut as he began to nuzzle on me. He kept this stance as I worked and then he helped me put the dishes away as I pulled out desserts out of the oven and the fridge and served them, everyone ate dessert, I cleaned up and most everyone went to bed. I was the last to bed and when I turned to leave the kitchen, Goku stood in the archway, looking tired. He gave me a smile and came up to me lifting me off the ground, kissing me and holding me in a bridal fashion. He carried me upstairs like this to my room and kissed me goodnight, and dragged himself to bed. I quickly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Nora and Miku had gone black Friday shopping, something I didn't want any part of. Around Noon, I received a phone call . . .

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Alice?" a familiar woman's voice said.

I knew this wouldn't end well.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Unpleasant Memories

There was an awkward silence as a bad feeling in my gut emerged. "Alice . . . is that you?" the woman asked again. "It's me, Hinata, your mother . . ."

I hid my eyes taking the phone into the coat closet near-by hoping Sapphie and Kari were too busy in their conversation in the kitchen to notice. I lowered my voice considerably. "You never acted like a Mother to me OR Miku, What do you want?" I said bitterly.

I heard her gasp over the phone as her voice grew troubled and sad. "I know thanksgiving was yesterday . . . but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe meet up and have thanksgiving dinner . . . you and Miku . . . as a family. I know he's there with you Alice . . . you can't hide it any longer. Nor can you hide at all!" She said, her voice growing more threatening, like the so-called "mother" I knew before.

I remained silent for a moment letting her voice arising sink in bringing back the unwanted torturous early childhood I had pushed from my mind years ago. It was a whole different story that Miku didn't even know all of but was part of. Goku didn't know about it, Sapphie didn't and Kari didn't.

Her tone changed to sweetness. "Please dear, I've changed . . . really . . ."

I growled loud enough for her to hear. "You don't sound like you've changed . . . you're not supposed to be contacting me. I don't want anything to do with you! It doesn't matter if you say you've changed because I know you haven't!" I slammed the phone on the receiver getting emotional and came out of the coat closet running up the stairs meeting Goku just as he was about to go down them. I heard him say hello to me but I ran in my room, shutting my door going to my bed crying my eyes out, hating any thought of my family feeling how Miku does most of the time. A few moments later I heard Goku knocking on the door.

"Alice . . . can I come in?" He asked knocking some more.

I couldn't let them suspect something was wrong . . . I had to act my way out of this. I wiped my eyes and sat near the door. "No . . . don't! I'm uh . . . changing!"

The door swung open and Goku stood there looking at me. "No you're not . . . you're crying . . . I knew it." He said, with his expression growing more and more sympathetic and worried by the second. He kneeled next to me and took my hands, closing the door to a slight crack. I hid my eyes feeling his gaze upon me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving my hair from my eyes which I immediately shook my head to replace.

"I-It's nothing." I lied biting my bottom lip. He hugged me tight, not letting go even after ten minutes.

"I'm not letting go . . . until you tell me." He whispered.

Eventually I gave in, "Fine . . . my mother called."

"But, that's wonderful! Your mom is alive? You're so lucky!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. I knew he never had parents at all before. All he had was a grandfather who found him when he was very young, as a baby.

I shook my head. "No . . . it's not . . . because she's a horrible Mother. If you knew half the things that happened when I was a kid . . ." I began, with my voice catching on my words as more tears came.

"What happened? You never did tell any of us why you and Miku were living alone . . . you just took the rest of us in because we were orphans." Goku whispered, rubbing my arm, trying to soothe me.

I took a deep breath. "Alright Goku, I'll tell you." I finally managed to get out.

Meanwhile, Sapphie and Kari eavesdropped on Alice and Goku outside of Alice's room.

*FLASHBACK*

My earliest memory of my Father or my Mother weren't good memories. I remember being three years old and I was living with my Father. Father was a strange and angry man who knocked up my Mother on a one night stand. How did I know this? He told me in a drunken fit while he beat me. My earliest memory of Father was spilling something in the already messy house and he beat on me. My worst memory of father was when I was five or six . . . he came home with a trashy woman.

He and the woman were drunk and I was tossed off the couch as Father began to have sex with the woman before my eyes.

"Daddy what are you doing?" I yelled as it appeared he was hurting or wrestling the woman. He grumbled something and kept going. I yelled at him again and he yelled back.

"IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP GET OUT!" Father said as he pitched the bottle in his hand at my head. I hit the ground quickly and it missed, shattering against the wall. I hid in the kitchen under the table and curled up in a ball crying, afraid, not knowing where to go or what to do. Eventually there was a struggle a scream and a slammed door. Father raged into the kitchen and grabbed me by my feet and dragged me out from under the table though I tried to kick and pull away at all costs. I shut my eyes as he pulled my clothes off and began to . . . touch me then felt a sharp pain causing me to faint.

The next horrid memory I had was at seven. Father had died just a week before and Mother came home in one of her own drug drunken stupors. Miku was nine at the time and she beat on us threatening to kill us then left and didn't return. For three days we waited and wondered what we should do then finally we packed our necessities and Miku even thought at nine years old to get our documentation papers, like birth certificates and such we also took what money we could find. We began to wander for days on end, eating fish from the creek and deer we had attacked and finally we had found our home. It was a rundown house in the country with tall weeds around it.

In order to support ourselves, we picked up odd jobs that were very difficult for me, Miku on the other hand held strong and he didn't let lose it on a job. The farmers we worked for were very old. Eventually, they passed away and their families felt bad for us. Some of them had ranches built for kings so when those ranches were sold for thousands upon thousands of dollars . . . we managed to get at least half of the money to live off of. In total, we were given nearly two hundred thousand dollars and we used it to live off of and fix the house up . . . I was ten by that point. For three years we worked and slaved just to have a bit of food to eat.

We slept on the floor with what little we had brought from our old "home." Soon after the house was fixed others joined us. Kari and Nora came together because all they had was each other. Kari had come from parents who were like mine, drug addicts who wanted their fix worse than their children. She came from a family with five older brothers and was abandoned as well. She said she woke up and didn't know where everyone had gone. Nora had survived a house fire and had a few burns that I immediately bought a medical manual to see what to do with. They were both closer to Miku's age. Shortly after I turned eleven, we came across Goku who was living in the mountains alone after completing some training with a master. He was completely alone and in solitude. I felt like we hit it off as soon as we met. He was twelve years old at the time, about to turn thirteen. From the first time we sparred, I developed a crush on him and we spent a lot of time together as friends . . . unless it was at school. Then things totally changed and we didn't hang out during school.

By the time I was 13, myself, Sapphie joined us. She was wandering the forest claiming to have awoken knowing nothing but her name. She was eleven at the time and soon, she, Kari and I became very good friends.

Back then things were different . . . Miku wasn't so difficult to deal with. I had only seen him cry once in my entire life and that was after we had gone to bed and he thought I was asleep. He thought the others were asleep as well. I sometimes heard him cry late at night before but this time I had seen him. He sat in the window sill and hung his head, only being visible by the pale moonlight. That was the last night he cried . . . after that, he was bitter towards anyone and everyone but eventually still was able to make friends with Goku and Nora. When Miku came of age and Nora, they obtained jobs and took care of the rest of us.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Goku held me in his arms tightly wiping any tears that had come. "Alice . . . I had no idea . . ." He whispered hugging me tight.

"No one does . . . except Miku . . . but he didn't know that my Father molested me and nearly killed me with the beer bottle he threw at my head. He may have raped me. I don't know. Either way . . . I don't like to think about it but talking to my useless Mother brought all of the memories back." I whispered.

He winced in empathy at my story and tilted my head up and kissed me gently. He began to let go and I held on to his arms. "Please . . . don't let go, Goku." I asked him.

He smiled, tightening his embrace. "I won't . . ."

Meanwhile . . .

Kari and Sapphie sat outside her door shocked at what they just heard and felt bad for Alice but decided not to intrude. The phone rang downstairs and Miku could be heard yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU ABANDONED US AND MADE US SUFFER! IF YOU CALL AGAIN I'M CALLING THE COPS! LEAVE ME AND ALICE ALONE!" Miku shouted at the top of his lungs.

Kari and Sapphie rushed downstairs as Miku slammed the phone down on the hook and Nora tried to stop him to ask him what was wrong. Miku just pushed past him and Kari and Sapphie to get upstairs and a slamming door was heard upstairs. That was the last time anyone had spoken to Alice or Miku about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Christmas

For the next week the house was awkwardly silent. No one knew what to say to Miku and I after our worthless mother had called. Even Goku was a bit quiet after the story I had told him. Finally the silence had become broken once Christmas was two weeks away. Everyone cleared their calendars (not willingly), for a Saturday to go tree hunting. Everyone was excited to get a tree; Miku was the only one to complain. We had to get up early on a Saturday so we wouldn't get in trouble for cutting the tree down. I was awoken by a flashlight in my face.

I groaned. "No . . . this is the worst way to wake up!"

Goku kneeled at my bed side nuzzling me, shutting the flashlight off. "Is this better?"

I blushed as warmth spread through me feeling the rough, prickly feeling of his stubble against my neck. "Yes . . . it is . . ." I shivered soon afterwards realizing the cold and Goku put his sleeved arms around me. He was wearing a warm wool sweater that caressed my skin with the slightest touch.

I sat up and he still kept his arms around me. I blushed even more and decided to make a lame pun. "Baby, is it cold outside?"

Our lips touched and I saw his smile in the dark. "Yes . . . it is. The power is out. There's ice outside and a little snow but it'll probably melt by Monday."

I scooted over in bed to make room for him and he lay on top of my blanket, holding me not taking his eyes off me for a moment. His gaze washed over my face then focused intently on my lips and eyes, occasionally switching between the two and we started kissing as he held me in his arms to prevent me from getting any colder. The kiss became intense and he ran his fingers through my hair and held me tighter in his arms. The heat in my face grew brighter and brighter and we kept kissing intensely-then we were interrupted.

Flick!

A light was shined in our faces. "Stop it you two!" Nora teased. Kari stood next to him and she laughed heavily before remarking. "We don't need little ape boys walking around by the time we start college!"

Goku and I separated quickly and I dug through my closet to find something to wear and finally found a warm outfit and shoved everyone out of my room to change. It was rather dark in my room. I looked at the clock on my nightstand-thankfully it runs on batteries-and it was six A.M.

I went to my window, looking outside, noting how peculiarly dark it was. That's winter though. It gets dark quicker and stays dark longer. I opened my door and went outside into the hall thinking about how much cooler it was. I went downstairs and Sapphie was curled up in a ball on the couch shivering. Miku was shivering, looking angry.

"Stupid cold . . ." He griped.

Since everyone was in the living room I stood in their sight, shivering slightly at the cold. The first time I shivered I felt Goku's big arms come around me from behind and hold me, keeping me warm. I smiled and started speaking.

"Since the power is out . . . I can't cook everyone breakfast . . ." I said sighing a little.

This was responded with a mix of groans and shaky groans. I continued what I was saying.

"However, after we go get our tree and clean it up and PLACE it, which I assume we'll be finished by nine, I'll take us out for breakfast since we should probably inform someone of our downed power line . . . and we can get some hot chocolate." I smiled looking up at Goku.

Most everyone agreed and after Goku put a sweater that was his around me, we left to go tree hunting.

Walking through the forest, I enjoyed watching the trees glisten with ice as we shined them with our flashlights. Goku stayed at my side the whole time. Kari stayed with Nora and Miku stayed with Sapphie, he held her close to him as we walked which amused me thoroughly.

"Aww! You two look so cute!" I teased.

Miku scoffed. "I'm doing this to stay warm!" Sapphie began to giggle in his arms and Miku looked like he was about to shove her aside but he still held on to her. Finally we found a beautiful tree that was about a foot taller than Goku.

I began running around it inspecting every aspect of the tree. Beautiful long limbs, perfect for trimming with garland and lights, just a little sap, and the needles didn't look too loose-

"Well are you gonna cut it down or are we gonna stand here, batty?" Miku yelled.

Sapphie flicked his nose. "Stop yelling at her! She's just a good home maker . . ."

Miku's ears sunk like he was actually sad and I giggled a little. Nora handed the axe he had carried to Goku and we all stood back as he began to wail on the tree's lower trunk to cut it down. Finally it fell and we wrapped it in rope to contain it and dragged it back to the house. By the time we got back, we could see the electric company people working on the power line.

We took the tree and set it up in the corner of the living room that we cleaned out the space for. I looked at my watch and as I predicted it took close to three hours to hike out, chop down the tree and drag it back. As we started to town Goku surprised me by pulling me on his back in a piggy back fashion and he carried me all the way to town.

When we got to the diner, we sat in one booth together. Goku and I were huddled in one side together and he had his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder until we warmed up. It was slightly chill in the diner itself so we still sat close. Miku was sitting in between Sapphie who was in the furthest side of the booth and Kari who was on the outside. I was in the middle of Goku and Nora.

"Man . . . stuck in between two girls." Miku griped.

"Hey, I wouldn't have a problem with that! Wanna switch places?" Nora bargained.

Miku slumped back in his seat putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. He declined his offer. Nora started laughing "Don't wanna leave someone hanging do ya?" He teased nodding towards Sapphie.

Miku's cheeks lit to a bright pink. "Shut the hell up Nora!" He said reaching all the way over the booth to punch Nora. I growled at him.

"Miku, mind your manners!" I griped at him. Kari punched him in the shoulder.

"Seriously . . . sure all three of you eat like pigs but we're in public and you don't have to wrestle over the table." Kari complained at them.

Miku rolled his eyes and that's when I noticed the young waitress staring at us. She was blonde, in a pink uniform with a white hat on and she was blowing a bubble with her pink gum.

"Can I take your order?" she finally said, snobbishly.

Goku was first, "I want the hungry man's breakfast!"

She scribbled it down on a writing pad and spoke as she wrote, "If you finish it within 30 minutes, the entire meal will be half off."

Nora started laughing. "Goku could finish it in five minutes!"

The girl flipped her nose in the air. "We'll see about that. Now what will it be for you?" She asked pointing at me.

"I would like hot chocolate with all the trimmings, sausage and biscuits and hash browns." I answered.

Goku jumped in his seat in excitement. "I want hot chocolate too!"

The girl muttered under her breath and she frowned and kept rudely remarking as she took everyone else's order. I added an order of hot coffee to the list of things we ordered and waited. This bitch was aggravating me. If she will straighten up, I won't do what's on my mind. Instead she brought everyone's food out and mine last. Most likely because I kept glaring at her and the coffee was the last thing she was bringing out.

I watched as she carried it, ready to put my wishes in my mind to action but before I could even TRY to make the coffee float, she slipped and the coffee spilled on her neck and face, burning her.

The entire diner grew silent except for the girl's screams and the Christmas music that played in the background. Another waitress came and picked her up after that taking her out and taking her notepad and such. The diner soon resumed its noise from conversation and I laughed a little to myself. I wasn't going to make the coffee splash her face . . . I was going to make it get all over her but this was priceless. She shouldn't have been so damn rude . . .

Goku popped me out of my thought. "Aliiceee, are you gonna eat that?" He was pointing to the other sausage biscuit on my plate and I pushed it to him, kissing him on the cheek as he gobbled it up.

A week later, we were out of school until January for the holidays. This meant the next day would be spent shopping for food and gifts. I had saved up quite a bit of money for this Christmas. I wanted to get everyone so much stuff! CHRISTMAS!

On Saturday morning, I was awoken by my radio cranked with Christmas music. I sat up in bed quickly looking around as its volume decreased. Finally, I saw Goku fiddling with it and I stood up, tiredly, tripping over my own two feet, walking towards him. I pinned him against the wall and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How do you keep . . . getting in my room?" I finally got out.

He blushed and looked around. "You left your door open last night and I was wondering if you were awake yet . . ."

I yawned, stretching my arms and sniffed. "I smell smoke . . ."

Goku looked around nervously. "Yeah . . ."

My eyes widened and I went downstairs and saw smoke rolling out the window and Sapphie sat on the couch with her arms crossed, looking angry. Kari was angry too because she sat next to her, both of them were wearing my aprons and Miku was in the kitchen, fanning the smoke out.

I blinked. "What the heck happened?"

"It was all Goku's fault!" Kari complained.

I turned to Goku looking up at him. He had an apologetic look on his face and he rubbed the back of his head. After I raised an eyebrow he gave in. "I . . . um . . . came downstairs and Sapphie was cooking with Kari but I didn't see Kari so I thought it was just you . . . and um . . . I greeted her the way I usually do you . . . and . . . uh . . . she started a grease fire by accident . . . I was half asleep!" Goku explained.

I sighed and shook my head. "Well it was just a small fire right? You didn't add water?" I asked.

Kari scoffed. "Ape Man here almost did but thankfully I stopped him!"

I sighed again. "We'll go out for breakfast again. It'll be okay. We need to go Christmas shopping anyway. Well, at least I do." I smiled and started making my way upstairs so I could be first to shower. Within an hour everyone was ready to go and we headed out to the same diner we ate at a week before and went to the marketplace where there were several stores. Soon we were all split up and I was getting everybody's presents. I got Kari a switch blade for her collection and a pair of nun chucks. I got Sapphie a huge stuffed Pikachu doll and a Snorlax pillow. For Nora, I got a Ukulele and a skull hoodie, Miku got a matching one and a dagger . . . but what to get Goku?

For the past several years it had been easy to shop for him . . . because he wasn't my boyfriend. I sighed to myself and pondered not having a clue what to get him.

Meanwhile . . .

Goku stood in a shop looking at everything, driving himself crazy of what to get Alice for Christmas. Nora approached him with all the gifts he had already gathered and had wrapped and labeled and whispered in his ear.

"Every kiss begins with Kay!" Nora teased Goku.

Goku sighed. "I'm not proposing to her!"

Miku approached having already picked out presents and had them wrapped as well. "That's right . . . you two already act like a married couple . . . especially spending time in bed together."

Goku punched Miku in the shoulder and growled. "I would buy her diamonds . . . but . . . I wouldn't be able to get anything for anyone else and they're so expensive and she doesn't like diamonds all that much!"

Miku rolled his eyes. "Talk about Drama . . . geez man, just get her something. She'd be happy with anything you got her."

"I just want to find her something special . . . but I don't know what . . . what could I possibly get her?" Goku sighed again then looked across the street at a pet shop.

He walked to the window and saw three boxes of kittens. Some were sleeping, others were playing with each other and they were all mixed colors. There were several black and calico in one box, white Persians and striped ones in another and tabby cats and orange ones in the third box. Goku smiled watching them and went into the pet store. Nora and Miku stared in disbelief.

"Is he going to get her an animal for Christmas? How the hell is he going to hide that from her?" Nora asked.

Miku shrugged. "Don't know don't care, but it would be hilarious for Alice to open a dead cat on Christmas morning." He began to laugh.

A few minutes later, Goku came out with a big wrapped box. Nora gave him a weird look.

"Is the pet in there?" He asked still giving Goku a weird look. Goku shook his head and smiled, holding up a receipt.

"I have to come get the kitten on Christmas Eve. This stuff in here is just supplies, like food, pet dish, a cute bow collar-"

Miku interrupted him. "You sound like a freaking girl! Shut up!"

Goku's smile melted. "I just want to make Alice smile and be gleeful . . ." his smile returned as he thought of Alice smiling at him.

Miku rolled his eyes. "Well, keep it to yourself lover boy!"

Miku then stormed off with his things in the direction of home. Nora and Goku watched and shook their heads.

After finally getting Goku's gifts I was ready to head home. I got Goku a bottle of cologne, a sweater and reservations to a French restaurant for him and me. I hoped he would love it. I met up with Kari, Sapphie, Goku and Nora in the middle of the marketplace between the jewelry store and the pet store. Each of them had an assortment of gifts in different colored paper. I smiled at them all then noticed my brother was missing.

"Where's Miku?" I asked, looking around.

"He went home with his things . . ." Goku said, sighing a little.

I smiled and sat my boxed gifts down and went up to Goku hugging him. "Oh Goku? Can you carry my gifts to everyone home for me? So I can go grocery shopping?" I asked kissing his cheek.

He nodded, blushing and threw my gifts on top of his in a big stack of boxes. He gave me a kiss from behind his stack of gifts and I went to the supermarket and bought the food for Christmas dinner.

The next week was spent decorating and singing and spending time with my friends. Finally, Christmas Eve was here and I made Christmas cookies that evening. Goku had gone out for some weird reason and when he came back he acted really secretive until he got into his room. By nightfall, our power was out but we enjoyed the cookies I had already baked and when it was time for bed everyone went to bed upstairs because what heat was left in the house was rising upstairs. Heat Rises and Cold Falls, this however . . . was kinda my tradition for Christmas. I would get my blanket from my bed, the one I had taken from home before I left, lay on the couch and listen to Christmas music on the radio or in my head. For several Christmases I was lonely and sad but the music always cheered me up. So, over the years it became a tradition for me and I kept with it. This year however I felt as if I was getting colder. I shivered and wrapped up tight in my blanket. My sleep seemed to last a long time but no dreams came. Eventually warmth spread back through my body and I was awoken the next morning by sunlight. I woke up, opening my eyes to see Goku's face over mine and he was whispering.

"Alice, Merry Christmas!" He said smiling and kissed my forehead. I sat up and saw that it was pretty early. The power had come back on and the lights on the tree were blinking. All of the presents under the tree were still there and everyone was already up, sitting around. Sapphie and Nora looked half asleep but after a few minutes they woke up better. Miku's eyes narrowed into an annoyed gaze.

"Are we gonna open presents or are we just gonna sit here and stare at each other?" he said. I smiled and got up and kneeled next to the tree and started tossing gifts to their rightful recipients and we watched each other exchange gifts and open them. My favorite reactions were when Sapphie opened her gifts from Miku and when Kari opened her gifts from Nora. Miku got Sapphie a golden bracelet with hearts and Nora got Kari a hat with a Japanese symbol for love on the bill but she didn't know what it meant so I didn't tell her.

I opened my gifts from everyone else. Sapphie got me a pair of fuzzy socks and makeup, Kari got me a journal and some colorful pens, Nora got me a shirt that had a Nintendo controller that went across the breasts as a joke and Miku got me a bottle of shampoo. Goku and I were the last to exchange gifts with each other and he opened his first.

When he saw what he had received he smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips in front of everyone and hugged me tight to him, not letting go for a moment. Then finally I opened the one gift he got me which was in a big box. I opened it and inside there was all kinds of pet products. I was confused, greatly. There was a bag of cat food at the very bottom and some cans of cat food, and the rest was cat toys and other care products. I looked up at Goku in great confusion and he kept smiling at me.

"Goku . . . I'm not a cat . . ." I said, sighing.

He laughed and went behind the couch and pulled out a short box that had holes in the top of it but was wrapped around the holes. He handed it to me and I opened it up. Inside was a white Persian kitten with vibrant blue eyes and a ribbon for a collar. I picked it up carefully and pet it and kissed its head squealing slightly in delight.

"Goku! Oh my god! You got me a kitten!" I exclaimed looking at the cat in my arms as it mewed and rubbed its ears against me, clearly not minding how I held it. Goku kissed my cheek and scratched the cat's ears.

"I had no clue what to get you and then I saw these kittens in the pet store and I thought I should get one for you . . ." he smiled and I sat the kitten down and hugged him tight and we shared a long kiss. I sat the cat's other things up, like the food and water dish and its bed in my room and began cooking Christmas dinner.

By the time it was all over, I was exhausted. Christmas dinner was a breeze and it was one of the best ones I had ever experienced even though the power went out halfway through when we were eating and I was really cold. It was now 10 o'clock and everyone was exhausted or at least I assumed and I decided to sleep on the couch again, because I had just lain down and it was comfortable. My kitten cuddled up with me joining me and then soon another visitor joined me.

Goku sat on the couch next to my head and placed his hand on my head stroking my hair. I sat up and sat in his lap as we watched the snow pour down outside. My head rested against his shoulder and collarbone and his hands rested against my waist. I smiled feeling contently warm here as he pulled my blanket over us and held me.

"Merry Christmas, Goku . . . I love you." I whispered softly, growing drowsier by the second.

"Merry Christmas, Alice . . . I love you too . . ." Goku whispered kissing me deeply and tightening his hold on me.

Soon I was asleep in his arms and nothing else in the world mattered to me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Party Rock Bottom

Before I could blink, winter break was over and it was time to go back to school. I dreaded waking up early that morning. Over the break, my cat had grown accustomed to waking me up when she was hungry by climbing all over my chest and meowing as loud as she could because she slept at the foot of the bed. This morning, however, my alarm went off and I was awoken by her claws in my leg. The alarm had frightened her severely and made her attack me. After finally getting her off of me and starting to go wake everyone up so they could get ready, I had shoes and hairbrushes and a porno magazine (Nora), thrown at me! Finally I was at Goku's door and before I could knock, Goku appeared in his robe and slippers with bags under his eyes and his hair messier than usual. I kissed him on the cheek and he yawned heavily.

"I'm up . . ." he said quietly making his way to the upstairs bathroom.

I sighed with relief that I didn't have to awake the sleeping giant and went downstairs to start breakfast. Everything after that seemed like a blur because I was so tired. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. For some reason, I kept hearing about a party on Saturday from all popular people and nearly everyone around.

When I finally sat down with Goku at our lunch table with everyone, they were buzzing about it too. Finally I decided to interrogate them and I slammed my water bottle on the table to get their attention.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

Everyone pointed to Nora and I looked at him and frowned. "Explain, now." I demanded.

Nora's face flushed as he began to become embarrassed. "Um . . . there's going to be a party at our house Saturday night . . ."

I groaned and glared at him. "Why was I the last person to know?" I was practically at his throat and Goku grabbed my arm and hugged me under his trying to calm me down . . . it worked.

Kari narrowed her eyes. "Well there is something she and Miku have in common, hatred of parties . . ."

I growled. "I don't hate parties! I hate when they're at my house and no one tells me before they invite the entire school! That's a big mess to clean up!"

"Miku said almost the same thing before he left his lunch and stormed out into the parking lot." Goku said as his mouth was full of cheeseburger.

I hit my head against the table. "Why must we have a party, Nora?"

He smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought we should have one to ring the New Year in . . . I also was hoping you would make the food."

"Nora we already celebrated the new year!"

"I know but I wanted to have a huge party with the school! Plus it's pretty much a senior party as well! Please Alice?" Nora kept trying to bargain and plead until I finally gave in.

"FINE! We'll have a party on Saturday! Just shut up!" I finally exclaimed.

Sapphie giggled while Kari and Goku laughed with full mouths. I sat back down and ate my lunch.

Meanwhile . . .

A snake watched upon its prey wanting to lunge forward . . . but instead sat back and began plotting. Chi-chi sat at her lunch table with her friends biting into an apple staring at Alice's lunch table.

"_Who does he think he is? NO ONE denies Chi-chi Mao! No one!_" Chi-chi thought as she shook with rage. Her friend Penelope brought her out of the thought.

"Chi-chi what's your deal? Ever since loser boy began dating miss mini emo, you've been acting so weird!" She exclaimed.

"He was the first boy to reject me and they're so fucking happy! It pisses me off! She has every god damn thing going for her!" Chi-chi suddenly gushed.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "So what if he rejected you? He's just some orphan loser the coach felt sorry for. That's why he's quarterback! Desmond used to be the quarterback!"

"Desmond is part of the reason I want him! I want him so I can make Desmond jealous!" Chi-chi barked.

"Well, if you're so desperate to get him back, we could set something up at their loser party this weekend . . ." Hannah suggested sitting across from Chi-chi.

Chi-chi smirked. "Great idea . . . but what?"

Saturday night came swiftly and I made all the food for the teen pigs that would be invading my home soon. Nora set up a mobile DJ booth that he had rented and started playing loud music as people started pouring in around six. The first song he played was "I Got a Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas. There were teens eating tons of junk food that I had set out and the finger sandwiches. There were people on the couch making out, talking and mingling, grinding against each other and it was really loud but everyone seemed to be having a good time.

I sighed to myself, isolating myself in the hall way that was still crowded with people, having lost track of EVERYONE. Miku took off hours ago because he didn't want anything to do with the party . . . I can't say I blame him. I didn't know or didn't like half of the people around me. I guess in that sense, Miku and I were exactly the same. We were both kind of anti-social. I lost track of everyone except Nora though. Even Kari and Sapphie!

But most of all, I lost track of my boyfriend. He had been MIA all day but now is when I needed him most because when I get in these situations . . . I feel so alone . . .

When the preps arrived there was a huge buzz and when I turned away someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around hoping to see Goku, or Kari or Sapphie. But the last person I would have thought would be there . . . was there.

Desmond Potsmound stood there in front of me with a crooked smile that looked almost devious. I looked around myself to make sure a blonde prep wasn't behind me because there was no way the most preppy, popular boy in the school was going to talk to me or hang out with me. He put a hand on my shoulder rubbing it and I felt disturbed and a bit threatened.

"Alice is it?" he asked.

I nodded afraid to say anything else and he pushed me against the wall hard and kissed me deeply. My eyes widened as I struggled against the wall and he broke the kiss after a minute. He then smirked and two guys and a girl stood behind him laughing at me and handed him a wad of cash. The boys walked away and the girl came up to me with a smirk.

"What just happened? Why did he do that? Did you pay him?" I asked.

The girl glared with her smirk and laughed. "It was a late Christmas present from Chi-chi."

I was confused and that's when I spotted him. Goku was standing there staring at me with shocked eyes with several other eyes on me as well. It looked like he could cry any second but he was shaking. He then stormed upstairs through the crowd of people probably fleeing to his room. I followed him and had his door slammed in my face.

I started pounding my fists against his door trying to get him to answer it holding back my emotions. He didn't answer for an entire hour but I kept banging my fists on the door. Finally, he opened the door and looked down at me with a sneer and anger in his gaze.

I shook where I stood. "Goku . . . it wasn't what it looked like."

"Really, then what the hell was it then! Several people told me you had been hanging out for awhile! Why would they lie, huh? And you just kissed each other!" Goku hissed the last part.

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I clenched my fists. "Goku he kissed me! I didn't kiss him! They paid him to kiss me! I swear!"

Goku crossed his arms getting in my face in a negative way. "I saw you kiss him back! That sounds completely ridiculous! Why can't you just tell me the truth? You know what Alice?" Goku hid his eyes with his hand. "We're through."

My tears began to spill. "Goku please don't!"

"Bye." Goku said before slamming the door.

I dragged myself to my room after wiping my tears and acting like everything was okay before creeping into my room and shutting the door, finally breaking down. By the time the music started dying down; I was empty and couldn't cry anymore so I went to sleep on the floor with my kitten lying next to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Physical

The next week was torture . . . Sunday wasn't so bad because I stayed in my room all day but once it was time for school the next day . . . I just wanted to sit in my room again . . . but I couldn't. I ended up having a sleepless night and finally got up at dawn to get ready. I made no breakfast and headed to school on my own, very early and bought myself a box lunch, planning to be alone for lunch even if I had to sit in the restroom . . .

I couldn't face anyone. Sapphie, Kari, Nora and even Miku had tried to console me the day before but I wouldn't talk to them. Talking about it only made me feel sad and start crying more than I already did or had. Goku barely came out of his room either, except to go downstairs and get food because I heard him in the hallway with bags of chips and sodas unless it was someone else . . . but Goku was the only person who usually went to get late night snacks.

Monday dragged on forever and I was tortured by other people who knew about the breakup through Chi-chi who enjoyed every last bit of this. She didn't stop smirking or smiling and threw things at me in the hall before Goku saw or before she would run up to him and flirt with him. I heard people calling me a cheating whore and rumors that I paid Goku to go out with me because I'm such a loser. Even the teachers looked down upon me in every class I went to.

When P.E. came, I distanced myself from everyone. Since the teacher had a rough weekend she made us run laps for part of the period then walk the track for the rest of the class before lunch period. When we were supposed to stop running, my friends approached me, still wanting to know what happened.

"Alice, c'mon! Stop being so damn stubborn!" Kari yelled at me as we walked.

Sapphie used a softer tone. "Alice . . . we're your friends and we want to help you . . . but you gotta tell us what happened . . ."

I hung my head, not letting myself make eye contact with them and finally spoke for the first time in nearly 24 hours. "Why? Everyone knows what happened. Chi-chi told everyone . . ."

Kari put a hand on my shoulder. "She's a lying bitch and we want to hear the whole truth."

I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and turned to them looking up at them with tears in my eyes and plastered a fake smile on my face. "I can't tell you right now . . . because it still hurts . . . just . . . talk to Goku about it. He can tell you everything . . . when I can open up . . . I will."

With that I ran off the field into the bathroom stall as fast as I could and changed back into my clothes then got all my things and headed home early claiming to be sick as a dog. By the time I got home my stomach grumbled so hard and cramped I thought I was going to pass out from hunger. I took out my boxed lunch and ended up tossing it in the fridge. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I went upstairs to my room leaving the door cracked and started crying as my cat tried to comfort me by rubbing against me.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to see Miku with a softened expression on his face that I've rarely seen before. He made me turn to face him and folded his arms.

"Spill it. What happened Saturday night?" He demanded to know, softly.

I turned away and folded my arms as well. "I . . . I . . . can't tell you right now . . ." I said as tears began to pour out my eyes.

He sighed. "Look, I know it hurts right now but I wanna know whose ass I need to kick. I would have beat Goku up but all he's told me is that you two broke up over something on Saturday night. Since he won't tell me, I want you to tell me."

I let my tears pour and hit the floor. "Desmond Potsmound kissed me at the party Saturday night . . . and I think it was because someone paid him to do it. Goku saw it and broke up with me . . . there . . . are you happy?"

Miku hugged me tight. "So I have a preppy boy's ass to kick . . ."

I sighed and pulled away burying my face in a pillow, not being used to Miku comforting me ever since he put his walls up. "Don't hurt him . . . there's no point. It won't get Goku back to me."

Miku smirked. "It will if I threaten him enough, he'll be running and begging to tell Goku what really happened . . ."

I shook my head sighing even harder. "Goku already has the snake girl trying to ease in."

Miku gave me a weird look. "Who the hell is snake girl?"

I narrowed my gaze at him. "You seriously don't know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry Alice, but I don't listen to the stupid girly gossip between you, Sapphie and Kari."

I laughed a little and sighed. "Snake girl is Chi-chi Mao, the cheerleader?"

"Nah, he won't even talk to that bitch . . ." Miku denied.

I sighed and nodded and he hugged me tight. "Don't be so down in the dumps about this. We both have plenty to be sad about." He said quietly before exiting. He shut the door behind him for me and I plugged in my earphones and started listening to music, not being able to take his advice.

Later on I opened up to Sapphie and Kari but couldn't make eye contact with them. They hugged me tight and told me it would be okay and he would soon regret doing this to me. They also told me that they saw him talking to Chi-chi and saw them hugging after I protested wanting to know. Sapphie started first . . .

"Well . . . at lunch, Goku didn't sit with us. I guess he was afraid of being questioned. He sat alone at first but then Chi-chi sat with him alone and they talked a lot . . . from where we sat we couldn't hear them but it ended in them smiling at each other and then . . . well . . ."

Kari interrupted. "Jeez, it ended with them walking to every class together and she held his arm like you used to and before their last class, Chi-chi gave him a kiss on the lips . . ." Kari's expression began to turn from her normal self to an expression of sympathy and pain.

Sapphie's expression was sympathetic too. "He kissed her again after that . . ."

I bit my trembling lip and looked up at them with a fake smile. "You know . . . I think I'm gonna go for a walk . . ."

Kari put a hand on my shoulder. "Alice, honestly it's okay. He's a loser and karma is a bitch. He's honestly not worth it . . ." I shrugged her hand off of me and started keeping my gaze. I grabbed my purse and threw a few items in it and ran out my bedroom door and downstairs, already starting to cry and went out the front door bumping into Nora and Goku.

"Hey Alice, why are you in such a rush?" Nora asked.

I gathered my things and pushed my way through them, not making any contact with them and ran through the woods as fast as my legs would carry me. My feet burned from the cold snow underneath my bare feet and finally I tripped and nearly fell into the river that seemed higher than usual. I sat down crossing my legs feeling extremely cold but knew I couldn't go back just yet . . . I needed my medicine.

I opened my bag and took out a razor and began to have all sorts of conflicting thoughts and memories. Sapphie used to cut . . . and I remembered telling her my experience with it because I cut as I reached teen age. Goku caught me once . . . and he looked so frightened at what I was doing. He begged me to never do it again . . . and I didn't until now.

_ "Well go ahead you chicken. Do it," _one voice echoed. I took a deep breath, raising my sleeve and placing the blade to my arm, sobbing, hearing everyone's voice that I live with shouting at me in unison.

_"Don't!" _

I sobbed harder as my head and my heart began to pound with an increasing pain. My whole body seemed to tinge and twitch from the surrounding cold. My muscles gave a shiver and my teeth started chattering. The different thoughts all began to grow louder and louder until I screamed and pressed the blade harder at the top of my arm and began to cut my skin, deep with sharp intensity all the way down to my mid-arm.

Blood began to spill and leak into the snow. I held it away from my clothes so it wouldn't be as obvious what I had been doing in the woods, alone. A fiery burn took over the cut and tingled and I stopped crying and started feeling more and more empty with each drop of blood that poured. Finally, I pulled my sleeve down and stood up and started roaming the woods, enjoying the burn that the snow started to give my feet. Eventually I got back home and locked myself in my room.

The next morning, I awoke to intensifying stomach cramps and sickness and passed out almost as soon as my feet touched the ground.

Meanwhile . . .

Everyone else woke up a little late but still went about their day. Sapphie knocked on Alice's door one last time. Kari sighed, growing frustrated.

"Look, just leave her alone! She's probably sick from going out barefoot in the snow."

Goku glanced back up the stairs before heading out the door, sighing. Miku broke into Alice's room after everyone was gone to see her lying on the floor looking sickly and paler than usual. He picked her up and laid her back in her bed putting extra blankets on her and a cold cloth on her forehead, scoffing as he shut her door and headed to school.

"Geez Alice, one little breakup and you lose all ability to function . . . it's usually Sapphie who needs this kind of help. You're stronger than that . . ." He spoke to himself.

They all walked to school in complete silence. Goku was ahead of everyone and Miku was behind everyone. Sapphie and Kari walked together and Nora eventually eased his way back to Miku.

Kari growled lowly. "How much do you bet that Chi-chi had all of that crap set up just to get her claws on Goku?"

Sapphie sighed. "It appears to be the case since she showed up at the party and stayed back from everyone until she noticed what happened. Then she slithered in like a snake."

"Chi-chi didn't do shit. She's been a good friend to me since Alice did what she did . . ." Goku defended.

Kari and Sapphie stood in utter shock staring at Goku who had turned around to face them, glaring them down. Nora and Miku even stopped walking and stared at him not believing their ears.

"Goku . . . you CAN'T be serious. You're on Chi-chi's side now? Are you sure she didn't give you a subliminal message or something?" Kari said first.

Nora agreed, jumping in. "You told me not two months ago how much you wished she'd leave you alone . . . now you're friends with her?"

Miku rolled his eyes ignoring all of the pathetic drama. Sapphie stood quietly baffled and didn't try to put forth anymore words. Goku stood there, building in anger and conflicting emotions reflecting quickly about what happened and what is now happening and the wind began to blow and the ground shook as he was building up his ki energy within him but instead of transforming into a super sayain he just turned away and ran, letting out a growl of frustration.

His thoughts raced as he ran and before he knew it he was at school with Chi-chi at his side. She plastered a fake concerned look on her face. "What's wrong, Goku?"

Everyone else arrived a few minutes later and went their separate ways to their classes. Sapphie and Kari went to Alice's different classes to get Alice's homework, Nora went to class early and Miku went to his locker, being in a mellow mood.

"Hey, it's the whore's brother! I bet he's a man whore." Desmond's voice called from behind Miku. Miku shuddered and clenched his fists in anger and grabbed Desmond by the collar of his tailored shirt.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Miku said gruffly.

Desmond pushed back, hitting him into the locker. "I said you're a whore just like your little sister. What are you gonna do about it?"

Miku pushed Desmond on the ground pinning him down as he resisted. "My sister isn't the whore. You are for kissing her for money. I know no one will believe me, but you know what? You're the whore and your ex-fucking-girlfriend, Chi-chi; she's the whore who probably got someone to pay you to do it. Either you figure all of this shit out and clear my sister's name since you're mister popular, or I bust your fucking skull open."

Desmond smirked. "But Miku, how are you gonna do that if you get expelled? You're the troubled student and I have almost everyone on my side."

"That might be true, but my sister is a straight A student who causes no trouble. Kari and Sapphie would back me up on this since this is more of a defense move and they have good reputations as well. To be honest, Kari can handle herself."

As if on cue,

"Hey, there go the other two whores of the whore trio!" A preppy blonde yelled at Kari and Sapphie.

Sapphie immediately hid her eyes behind her hair and Kari scowled in anger and cornered the blonde, having already taken too much shit from people over a span of two days.

"Say it again . . . I dare you."

The girl turned pale and apologized and ran off as fast as she could and Kari comforted Sapphie.

"But Sapphie is really sensitive and so is Alice. I'm normally not helping Alice out but this time I am because what you fucking did ruined what little of a life she had."

"So, what? It's not my fault the little emo bitch is depressed." Desmond countered.

"Oh but it is. You have no clue how much YOU would get in trouble if she killed herself. What the fuck would you do then preppy boy? Chi-chi would be the first to rat you out and so would your little prep friends. So, either you fess up by Saturday, or I come get you and beat you senseless to where you can't walk straight." Miku continued and finally pushed Desmond against the ground and got up and marched to class.

Desmond stood up and straightened his tie and looked around, a bit shaken up from what just happened and what his options were. He picked up his books and walked down the hall.

I woke up again around seven in the evening and crept downstairs to get my box lunch out of the fridge and ran back upstairs as fast as I could. I locked myself back in my room and ate my food thinking about how much damage this breakup has done to me over just three or four day's time. I finished eating and took a shower and felt much better physically. I went and lay down and worked on my homework that had been slid under my door in silence and absent-mindedly.

Eventually I fell asleep after finishing all of my homework for what seemed like five minutes. I woke up and it was time to get ready. I threw my uniform on, brushed my hair down, threw my books in my bag and walked downstairs and made everyone breakfast. Someone entered the kitchen as I had my back turned.

I turned around. "Good Mornin-" I began before stopping when I saw it was Goku, and I dropped the plate I was holding that had an omelet on it and it shattered. I lowered my bangs over my eyes and without thinking my legs sprung into action and I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, slamming the door behind me. I started running through the woods in nothing but my socks and house slippers until I was at school.

Before I could even reflect on what just happened, I noticed something else; people weren't saying rude comments to me. They were civil and didn't harass me . . . a few of my teachers apologized for their stares and looks they had given me and all considered, it was a pretty good day at school . . . until I got to lunch.

Sapphie, Kari, Miku and I all sat together in one of the furthest tables away from the preps and the action. This was the first time Miku had sat with us in awhile. Kari sat by me and Miku and Sapphie sat by each other casually, not minding one another's presence which was kind of odd.

"Do you feel better, Alice?" Sapphie asked.

I smiled a little. "I feel . . . okay. I'm still really sad though. I really cared about Goku and I just can't believe he didn't believe me . . . and took the words of others . . . over mine . . ." I began to grow weaker with each thought and I sighed pushing my food away.

Sapphie pushed it back toward me and gave me an encouraging smile. "He'll come around. He'll realize just how much he has screwed up and he'll come back to you on his knees begging you to forgive him."

I sighed and nodded. "It doesn't stop the pain though . . ."

Miku smirked and laughed. "You just haven't gotten into the anger phase yet."

I shook my head and hugged myself. "I can't be mad at Goku . . . I just can't. I really care about him . . . and he just threw something away that we've actually had since we were children . . . to . . ."I drifted off as I saw Goku and Chi-chi walking through the lunchroom and holding hands. I smiled and bit my lip looking down at my hands.

Kari groaned. "You saw their dumbasses didn't you?"

I nodded and poked at the food on my plate and remained silent as an awkward silence wafted over the table.

When I got home, Goku and Chi-chi were sitting on the couch with their books open but neither of them was studying. They both looked up at me and I stood my ground. I wasn't going to flee again the same way I had this morning.

I kept my eyes off of them pretending like they weren't there and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of juice.

"Hey Alice," Chi-chi began. I imagined a smirk on her lips at this moment. "Could you get me a soda?"

Gee, I guess she felt good and content right here in MY home. I reached into the fridge and got myself a bottle of orange drink and deciding to be the good person in this situation silently gritted my teeth and grabbed her cola. When I began to walk away after giving it to her, I heard her call me back.

"Alice? Why don't you come study with us or at least chat for a little bit?"

I sighed and walked back, trying to prove that I'm fine and could manage seeing them together. When I walked behind the couch, Chi-chi sat up and held her soda can in a weird way and opened it and sprayed me with it. It had been shaken up. I didn't do it. I bit my lower lip trying not to break into tears or lash out in anger. I opened my eyes to see Goku's shocked expression and Chi-chi's spiteful one.

Instead of doing either one, I remained silent and crept my way upstairs to my room, dragging my bag and cleaning myself up, changing into my most comfy pajamas.

Meanwhile . . .

Goku still sat downstairs, bewildered about what just happened as Chi-chi sat across him on the couch laughing and smirking.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you should leave . . ."

"Why? I thought it might have been shaken up and I was right." Chi-chi said non-chalantly.

Goku sighed shaking his head. Chi-chi scowled. "Alice is jealous of us. Isn't it obvious?"

Goku nodded, giving in but thought to himself. "_Maybe, but maybe she's sad inside . . ._"

The school day on Friday eased by pretty quickly and I decided to chill out in my room since others had plans again that night. I sighed flipping through the phone book, trying to find the number for my favorite pizza place. I rented my favorite musicals on the way home and decided to have a pizza delivered.

Looking through the phone book made me think of the dinner reservations I got Goku for Christmas . . . he wouldn't . . . go use those with Chi-chi . . . would he?

As if on cue, I heard Nora call out from downstairs, sounding angry. I ran out of my room and watched what was happening from the staircase. Goku and Nora were standing in front of the front door, Nora looking like he was going to dive at Goku's throat.

"Okay, so at first, I really wasn't going to get into this whole breakup thing between you and Alice, but what you're doing now is just way too low, man! It's wrong. She got you those dinner reservations for Christmas and you're gonna take that slut with you instead? No, that's just wrong. You don't do that EVER! I can't believe you! I think you should be up there apologizing on your knees to Alice!"

Goku retaliated. "Alice is the one who ruined our relationship! Not Chi-chi! Chi-chi didn't do anything but try and be a good friend to me in times of heartache!"

Nora punched Goku in the shoulder as hard as he could make a small mark. "I don't know you anymore man. That slut has really ruined you and you'll realize it when it's too late. You just better hope Alice stays forgiving."

Goku hung his head gritting his teeth and walked out the door slamming it so hard the house shook. All was quiet for a moment. Nora glanced at his fist that was turning slightly red and shook his head.

I heard Sapphie's voice next. "Poor Alice . . . how is she going to react to this?"

I crept down the stairs seeing Sapphie and Nora there in the room and their heads immediately whipped around to face me.

"Alice, did you hear all of that?" Nora asked

I nodded, tears quickly welling in my eyes, not believing my ears that my prediction was right and Nora hugged me tightly.

"Alice, I'm sorry I stayed out of it at the beginning but now I promise, I'm gonna help you get through this! ROCKY TRAINING MONTAGE!" Nora shouted.

Sapphie and I laughed, making my tears leave and I smiled. "What are you two doing tonight?"

"I'm chilling out here . . ." Sapphie said smiling. "You need someone to hang with?"

"I'm staying here too. Goku pissed me off." Nora declared.

"Well . . . I can't eat a large pizza by myself . . . why don't we chill together?" I suggested.

They both nodded enthusiastically and I ordered pizza. We had one of the best nights ever hanging out as three friends. We built a pillow fort, did shadow puppets with a flashlight and just had a jolly old time.

The next day, I woke up and made breakfast although it was just me and Sapphie for most of the day. I felt sad again, remembering that Goku was taking Chi-chi to the restaurant that I had bought reservations for us at Christmas for. Most of the afternoon was spent in silence in my room doing homework that had piled up over the past week until six or seven o'clock when Sapphie called me downstairs.

"Alice! It's snowing a lot down here!" She shouted. "Come look!"

I crept downstairs and sat on the couch with her and raised the blinds as she was looking through them and we started watching the snow fall and stick everywhere, piling up more and more by the second and listening to the wind sift through the cracks in the house, making it chiller.

I shivered slightly and we watched the snow pour down in buckets. "Isn't it beautiful?" Sapphie asked, turning to look at me with her innocent smile she had on most of the time. I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Alice . . . it's okay." Sapphie said patting my shoulder.

"No it's not . . . because he likes her . . . maybe even loves her. He won't even believe a word I say and Chi-chi is the one who is lying." I said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Then we'll sabotage her!" Sapphie protested.

I shook my head and folded my arms. "That won't do any good."

Sapphie continued to protest. "Yes it will."

I started protesting back and reasoning. "We'll just be sinking to her level."

"But it's what she deserves."

I shook my head dismissing her comment and sighed looking back out the window. "I guess I better go start preparing dinner."

Sapphie's expression melted into a pool of sympathy sadness and she followed me into the kitchen and I started cooking dinner. I put four pans on the stove top on each burner and filled one with water to make it start boiling, another with a can of peas, another with hamburger and another with sauce to keep it heated. I was going to make spaghetti.

After mindlessly cooking for a few moments, images of Goku over the years eating spaghetti or noodles of any kind went through my head and made me feel unfathomable sadness so deep and overwhelming my actual chest began to ache with heartache. The most prominent one of the first time Goku helped me make dinner and we made fish spaghetti and he had a hold on my arms and was showing me how to cook the fish properly.

Little did he know he was taking hold of my heart, full storm. I tried to shake the thought away from my head and lightly burned my fingers and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at myself. Slowly crumbling down, the tears began to well and before I knew it I was sobbing.

I reached into my makeup bag and pulled out a razor. The only thing that would cure my tears . . . I rolled my sleeves up on my right arm, the arm I hadn't stained with bloody cuts and placed it at my shoulder and slowly drug it down my skin, cutting every single fragment with a sting and the tears quickly shed then stopped coming.

I bled and bled as I stared at my cold expression in the mirror. After about ten minutes I dabbed a wet cloth at the blood until it was gone and stopped running down my arm. I felt cold and empty as the all-too familiar burning sensation of cutting raced through the veins and skin on my arm. A few more tears leaked out before I wiped my face too.

I waited a few more minutes to make sure my eyes and eyebrows weren't swollen and finally went back out downstairs into the kitchen, feeling an odd presence. I entered the kitchen to find Sapphie lying on the ground, a huge knot forming on her head and blood on the ground as a dark shadowy figure stood over her who could only be described as one person.

Irashu.

Our mortal half demon enemy who haunted us in our sleep and threatened us with just his presence. He swiftly turned to look at me and chuckled lowly trying to strike where I stood but I slid across the floor into the bottom cabinets. He raised his blade up.

"Good-bye Sapphie."

"NO!" I screamed and dived in front of Sapphie as I heard a rip and felt a slice from my shoulder to my hip. I lay there and watch my blood spurt out in what seemed like an endless amount and I knew this was the end. My vision began to go blurry as I saw Sapphie going flying through the wall that connected the kitchen and the dining room and she fell through the table. Irashu kneeled back down and picked me up throwing me through the hole that Sapphie went through.

Flames began to encase the house as Irashu chuckled and left. I felt myself choking on the thick black smoke that began to fill the kitchen and dining room. The last thing I saw was Goku over me shaking me before I passed out. All was black and silent and empty.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Burning Cold

Miku and Goku had met up on the way home. One carrying groceries, the other was empty handed. They walked in silence halfway through the forest until finally, Goku stopped and was hanging his head. Miku stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him.

They again, stood in silence until Miku scoffed looking over him and spoke. "So did the slut stand you up?"

Goku laughed emptily and sighed. "No, I got half-way there . . . and in a sweet shop window; I saw her sitting with Desmond Potsmound. I went in and we argued and then I left and decided to head home and well . . ." Goku paused and pulled out a box of chocolates.

Miku smirked and laughed heavily in sort of a mocking manner. "So it finally got through your thick skull that Alice didn't do anything wrong here?"

Goku nodded. "I'm prepared to beg . . . I feel so . . . horrible for how much pain I've caused her . . . and if she doesn't want to take me back or forgive me, I understand, completely even though it'll hurt. But I'll have my karma if she does so."

Miku shook his head and they started walking back to their home as the snow began to pile on more and more as it became more snow to tread through.

"Do you think she'll take me back?" Goku asked Miku, hopeful.

"Dude, I honestly don't know. If she does or doesn't that's her choice, but if I were her, I wouldn't." Miku answered truthfully. "You didn't trust her and took the word of other people you don't even know. Why should she take you back?"

"Because . . . I love her . . . and when you love someone I guess . . . you do crazy things in fear of losing them . . . and I overreacted. Besides, it's only been a week . . ." Goku kept walking but stopped in his defense.

"You can do a hell of a lot of damage in a week's time. Don't believe me? You'll find out once you get home." Miku stated coldly and they quickened their pace.

The house started to come into view and black smoke was rolling from the lower area. Goku and Miku looked at each other and then began to run as fast as they could. Miku dropped his groceries at the front door before Goku barged through it and looked upon the destructive scene. They both ran into the kitchen and quickly put the fire out, dumping buckets upon buckets of water upon it and using a fire extinguisher.

After the fire was out, Miku opened the back door and let the cold blizzard air drift through to carry out the black smoke, coughing heavily as he made his way into the dining room to view the rest of the damage. Goku went in the dining room to see the scene in the dining room.

Sapphie lay at the far side in the dark near unconsciousness and sprawled out amongst the broken glass and the table and then there was Alice under his feet gasping for air desperately. Goku's face grew more shocked as he grew panicked and shook where he stood.

Miku ran to Sapphie and kneeled next to her regardless of the dangerous debris and held Sapphie up. "Sapphie! Mush for brains? SAPPHIE! You gotta wake up!" Miku kept shouting as tears formed in his eyes and he shook the barely conscious Sapphie. He started to listen to her chest for a heartbeat then finally picked her up and packed her into the living room, laying her on the couch and covering her with his snow-covered winter coat.

Goku glanced over the huge cut that began at the top of her shoulder near the base of her neck and cut through her shirt and lead to her hip. It looked as though a small explosion triggered a chain reaction from her shoulder to her hip and it was devastating to look at. Goku didn't know what to do. There was a small pool of blood around her body. The cut looked deep and potentially fatal if he didn't do something. He kept shaking her, feeling helpless in the situation, begging her to wake up desperately.

"Alice . . . Alice! ALICE! You've gotta wake up! You have to wake up!" Goku kept shouting growing more and more hysterical. Tears began to pour from his eyes as he picked Alice up hugging her limp body and took her into the living room, laying her in a chair and taking her shirt off, beginning to clean all of the blood off her pale skin and grabbing her emergency kit.

He removed a sterile needle and medical thread and began to sloppily sew her up as fast as he could knowing he couldn't make it to a hospital through the thick snow and that it might be dangerous to move her. He had watched Alice sew up many wounds over the years since she had first aid and some medical training. After five minutes he had the wound sewed up but then he saw the start of her self-inflicted wound and heartache erupted deep in his chest.

Nora and Kari burst through the door, having seen the black smoke rise from the house and came into the living room. Nora called out first.

"Yo! Anyone home! Is everyone alright?" He coughed from the leftover smoke and looked around the living room and saw Miku by Sapphie's side and Goku bandaging Alice heavily. He began to glare at Miku.

"You didn't protect her you asshole!" Nora shouted at Miku.

Miku growled and stood up taking his ground and stepped toward Nora. "I wasn't home you idiot!"

Nora grabbed him by his shirt. "You know better than to leave her here by herself!"

Miku's voice heightened. "ALICE WAS HERE TOO! SHE WASN'T ALONE! I NEVER THOUGHT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I WAS GONE FOR FIVE HOURS FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Nora sighed, letting go and he lowered his voice considerably. "Damn it, I know I just . . . I'm sorry." He said as he let his bangs sweep down across his eyes.

Miku shoved Nora away and walked back over to Sapphie and made sure her heart was still beating and noticed a lump growing on her head. He made an ice pack out of the snow and ice outside and placed it on her head to relieve the swelling.

Kari stood there, debating on what to do and Nora paced the floor. "Gah . . . I want to help but . . . I don't know what to do . . ." He sat down on the floor and curled up in a ball, shaking his head.

Goku held Alice's limp bandaged body in his arms as he was getting ready to take her upstairs to lay her in her bed. He cried, hard on the verge of sobbing and he showed Kari the cuts that Alice already had on her arms.

"Do you see these?" he nearly shouted. "Whoever attacked her . . . didn't do this . . . she did it to herself . . . it's my entire fault." Goku cried holding Alice.

Kari patted him on the back trying to comfort him and gave him a look of sympathy. "It's okay . . . it's not all your fault . . . it's that fucking bitch Chi-chi's fault. I should totally spill acid on her. But either way that doesn't matter now, what does matter is that you need to be there for her. Okay?"

Goku nodded, lifting Alice up and getting to his feet and carefully and slowly carried her upstairs into her room and lay her on her bed and piled her with blankets. He kneeled next to her bed and took her hand like it was her death bed and prayed to god that she would be okay.

Miku sat downstairs with the others and grumbled. "We're in the middle of a blizzard aren't we? The power is out all around . . ."

Nora shivered. "Yeah but Sapphie and Alice need the warmth so they can wake up and be okay . . ."

Miku got up and went into the half burnt kitchen and started searching through cabinets, even the ones which crumbled to ash. "Alice is always preaching about emergency situations and now we're in one and she isn't even awake for it!" He continued to look for the emergency kit and finally found it in the back of the cleaning supplies closet.

It was a huge blue duffle bag with the word "EMERGENCY" written on each long side. Miku began searching it immediately. He found four gallons of water in the main part and several cans of canned food. In the end pockets, there were medical supplies and matches and several other necessities. Alice had prepared for at least a week of World War Three.

Miku sighed in relief and started a small fire in the oven but kept it contained within the oven for warmth and to cook something to eat. He washed a pot before the water in the tap was frozen and cooked a can of soup and served it to everyone who was awake.

Silence, hours upon hours of silence later, I woke up with a shudder. Pain shot up through my hips to my shoulders in my skin and my muscles in what seemed like a never-ending wave. I looked around and it looked bleak in my room. Outside it appeared as though it was snowing and I looked over to my left to see Goku kneeled there appearing as though I was a dying woman on my death bed. His hands covered my left hand and his face was buried into the top blanket on the layer of blankets I had.

I whimpered and tried to turn on my side and Goku sat up immediately, looking at me and his expression grew to that of relief and tears flooded his eyes as he stood up shakily and hugged me.

"Alice . . . you're awake! You're okay!" He whispered a little hoarsely.

I shook in his grip and gasped in pain as his chest pressed against my wounds and soon I was crying as well. Before I could speak he pulled away and took hold on my arms.

"Alice I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry about what happened and all the pain I put you through." He said as the tears flowed down his face quickly as if they were racing and I began to cry too as the pain quaked through me again and the left over heartache was being killed by his sweetness.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from this happening . . . but most of all I'm sorry that I made you do this . . ." He whispered, touching my self-injury cuts that were now bandaged.

I forced myself to sit up and he forced me to lay back down. "Don't move around so much . . ." Goku warned. "Your stitches might come undone . . . please . . . just take it easy . . ." Goku said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed and reached my aching arms up and grabbed his cheeks and pulled Goku down close to my face. He took my chin, and kissed me on the lips passionately and then hugged me.

"They have a small fire going downstairs in the oven . . . would you like to go downstairs?" He asked, sincerely and gently.

I nodded and he picked me up with the blankets and all and carried me downstairs to where everyone had huddled together in the living room as the heat from the kitchen warmed the living room. Miku was at Sapphie's side as she was laying in a bed made up on the couch, caked with blankets as much as I was. He kept his eyes intently on Sapphie and the fire in the kitchen stove. Nora and Kari were curled up on the loveseat under a blanket, shivering.

Goku sat down holding me in his lap and held me close to share warmth. I smiled a little and laid my head against his chest. He kissed my forehead and held my in his large muscled arms wrapping the blanket tighter around me.

"Look who's awake!" Nora said, chuckling a little.

Sapphie smiled and waved. "Hi Alice . . . how are you feeling?"

I groaned and laughed a little. "I feel like I got hit by a truck that wielded chainsaws."

Everyone laughed and we began to discuss the snow. I had been knocked out since Saturday night. It was Tuesday late afternoon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Homebound

A few days later, the snow had melted completely and we were supposed to go back to school. Everyone did so . . . except for me. When I had become injured, Goku had sewed up my injury terribly sloppy and used his bare unwashed hands to spread any antibiotic cream on the wound. The wound became infected and festered, making me severely ill. We couldn't get to a doctor until the snow melted because it was so high. We earned three feet of snow from the blizzard that hit and I was sure that I would be dead before it melted.

Luckily, Goku stayed by my side, day and night and kept my fever down. I spent most of the time asleep, fighting the fever until I was brought hot soup. When we kept a fire going I was brought downstairs and when we put the fire out, I was upstairs buried under blankets with Goku so we could both keep warm.

The water lasted the full time, as did the food. Luckily the snow melted when it did or else we would be starving because we hadn't much other food besides what I had packed for emergencies.

I just wish I had packed more medical supplies.

I woke up early on Thursday morning and writhed in pain. A cool cloth had been placed on my head and neck and I heard everyone rustling downstairs, preparing to head to school. I struggled to get up, hoping my skin had fused back together and felt my stitches come apart, causing me to scream and fall out of bed, beginning to bleed. Several footsteps trampled the stairs as I heard my roommates coming in response to my scream.

Blood pooled the floor as I whimpered and gasped feeling more stitches open up. My door flew open and Goku the first through it. My vision was fading fast and I passed out.

Goku stood there, shocked and shaking, afraid that Alice had just died before his very eyes. Miku pushed him out of the doorway and the rest of the roommates flooded through with shocked eyes as well.

"Shit! What the hell happened?!" Miku yelled, kneeling by Alice.

Goku kneeled next to her as well. "I don't know . . . but it looks like she ripped her stitches apart . . ." he said as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"_I gotta do something . . . fast!_" Goku thought as he shook all over. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it and ran downstairs.

Nora ran after him, shouting. "I'll drive!"

Everyone shouted in a chorus that they were coming too and they all hopped in the van. Goku held Alice in the back seat in his lap and they took off driving to the hospital.

Goku ran into the emergency room, carrying her first and then everyone else followed. Alice was put on a stretcher and Miku filled out several forms then they rushed her back. After this, seconds felt like hours.

Everyone was on edge, wondering if Alice would be okay or not. Nora and Goku both paced, impatiently. Miku sat with his head in his hands, anger growing. Sapphie sat next to him trying to talk to him to take his mind off of the obvious until finally . . .

"GOD DAMN IT! What the hell is taking so long? She has been back there for two hours!" Miku kept ranting and throwing a fit until finally two nurses took him outside to cool down.

Sapphie sighed and Kari stopped looking through a magazine to watch Miku being carried outside. Goku finally sat down and put his face in his hands sighing.

"It's my fault she's in here. If I had just wrapped her wounded body in a blanket and rushed her to the hospital in the first place she would have had better stitching . . . and her cut wouldn't have gotten infected." Goku sighed heavily.

Kari sighed and punched Goku in the arm. "God, quit whining! Alice is tough as nails. She'll be alright . . . I hope."

A half an hour later, a doctor came out and called for the group of teens. Miku had just walked back in; he was the first person next to the doctor to hear about Alice's condition. He and Goku nearly collided and knocked the doctor down.

"Is she okay?" Miku was the first to ask.

The doctor frowned but nodded. "She's fine . . . if you hadn't gotten her here any sooner she wouldn't be though. She lost a lot of blood. The wound didn't completely open and there was no major internal damage . . . that infection is pretty bad though, having to work around it was difficult. She'll need a lot of rest . . . she'll be put on homebound for a month or so depending on how long it takes her to heal because that is a bad cut." The doctor paused, and flipped through papers on a second clipboard he was carrying and began scribbling then gave Miku several sheets of paper and a smaller piece of paper for prescriptions.

Miku began to look over all the papers, eyebrows crinkling in thought. Goku peeked over his shoulder, looking as well and the doctor snapped their attention back to him.

"I prescribed her some antibiotic to fight the infection but if it gets worse, bring her back in immediately. Especially if it starts to smell bad, bring her in. She needs to eat healthy but light foods and make sure she gets plenty of fluids. We're keeping her in the hospital for a few hours to make sure she's stable enough to be sent home . . . she's wide awake but a little woozy and probably confused. So if you want, I can take you back to see her." The doctor said.

Goku and Miku nodded and everyone headed back to see Alice.

I lay in bed in a daze barely aware of my surroundings. A doctor and some nurses asked me some basic questions which I was able to answer and made me drink some water. Soon after that, my roommates entered the room and Goku immediately was first at my side. Miku was next and everyone else followed.

"Alice . . . are you okay?" Miku asked softly.

I shook my head as the wound began to ache and I felt sick to my stomach. I shivered but didn't have a blanket to curl in. I was just in a long hospital gown. Everyone looked upon me and said quiet things, some almost inaudible. Finally I spoke . . .

"You guys . . . are gonna . . . be late for school."

Miku narrowed his eyes along with Sapphie, Kari and Nora while Goku laughed.

"We're not going! We've already missed two hours to what's the point? We have a good enough excuse!" Nora exclaimed.

I smiled in their response. I really only meant it as a joke.

A few hours later, I was sent home and Goku immediately took me to my bed and kissed me.

"I'm gonna take care of you." Goku said.

I shook my head. "I gotta take care of myself . . . all of you have school . . . you can't take care of me every day . . ."

Goku frowned. "It doesn't mean I can't help around the house . . . and make dinner."

I laughed. "Goku, all you know how to cook is fish!"

"Nuh uh! I know how to cook pizza and T.V. dinners too!"Goku defended.

I laughed so hard my wound ached intensely and I began coughing. Goku hugged me gently after I stopped and I smiled at him. We shared a moment of silence as we stared at each other and then he kissed me.

"God, I can't leave you two alone for five god-damn seconds!" Miku grumbled, bringing in a bowl of hot soup.

He sat the bed tray over me and threw a spoon down on top glaring. Goku looked at him and laughed fanning the steam off my soup. "Sorry Miku . . ."

Miku rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So you're just gonna go back to being inseparable?"

I blushed and turned my attention to the boiling hot soup on my tray, not giving him an answer.

Goku blushed too then finally nodded making Miku scoff and roll his eyes again.

"Whatever . . . just don't move around so much Alice. You'll kill yourself. Literally." Miku warned as he exited the room.

Goku laughed his nervous laugh. It was gonna be a long month.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Valentine's Sweetness

A few weeks later it was drawing nearer and nearer to the first few days of February. The weeks were filled of physical pain and work to do. Even though I was sick, I had tons of school work to do. It was piled on quickly as I was given assignments from all of my classes. In order to make up missing gym, I had to do a health project about muscles. Every day I would be woken up with a burnt breakfast and carried downstairs so I could do my work. Once the stitches were set enough so that I could move around, I did so, very carefully. Goku helped me around whenever he came home and was very gentle with me. Miku helped considerably too but still acted like the same old Miku.

Before I knew it, it was January 31st. Miku's birthday was February 2nd and I planned to throw him a party since I had the time after doing all my schoolwork. We all got together to talk about it by having Goku drag everyone in my room.

"Alice, what's the big idea?!" Nora practically shouted.

"Seriously . . . I thought there was a burglar or something. I thought I was gonna have to kick some ass." Kari said, threatening Goku with her fist.

Goku chuckled nervously and Sapphie laughed at the mere thought. I smiled nervously and held up a notebook with a list of things we would need for a birthday party.

"Guys, Miku's birthday is in two days from now. I want to throw him a surprise party . . ." I smiled with excitement in my expression.

"Are you sure he'll even be home? He has been . . . vanishing from school here lately." Goku said hesitantly.

I frowned and scratched my head. "Well . . . we could make a fake emergency call. We could tell him Sapphie fell down the stairs."

"That's not a bad idea . . ." Nora said.

"Hey! How come I have to fall down stairs?!" Sapphie demanded to know, looking down, feeling embarrassed.

"No offense, Sapphs, but you're a bit of a klutz. The only other person to make it sound believable would be Alice falling down the stairs and that would be a much bigger emergency because she could get hurt way worse." Kari explained.

"Besides . . . you're not really falling down the stairs anyway, duh Sapphie!" Nora laughed, pulling Sapphie into a noogie which she giggled and eventually eased out of.

"So it's settled then, Nora will distract him while we set up the party if he's not already distracted and you'll go get the supplies tomorrow." I declared.

Everyone agreed and exited my room.

The next day, everyone went out to buy all of the colorful party items I had sent them to fetch while I stayed behind and made Miku a chocolate cake and hid it in the very back of the fridge. The next morning, Miku left very early somewhere, giving us time to decorate the house. I put up balloons, streamers, confetti bombs, a banner reading "Happy Birthday!" and even a piñata filled with his favorite candy!

By early afternoon, we anxiously awaited for him to return from wherever he went. We had our party hats on and sat and waited.

And waited . . .

And waited . . .

I had to turn off the stove that was keeping Miku's meal hot because it would have started a fire. He was taking forever!

Finally, around five in the afternoon, there was a weird noise outside, some indistinct shouting from guys and Miku yelling.

"Just go you dumbasses!" Miku yelled as we heard a thump against the door then the door swung open to show Miku scraped up and beaten.

Everyone gasped and ran to help him. Goku picked him up and took him over to the couch so I could examine him. He grunted and groaned in pain as Goku wasn't exactly being gentle in this procedure. I stripped his shirt from him and found a bleeding slash across his ribcage. It wasn't very deep so all it needed was some cleaning and dressing. I tended to it first after Goku handed me my medical kit.

"Damn it Alice THAT STINGS!" Miku screeched at me, about to sit up and hit me or bite me as I applied disinfectant.

Sapphie flicked his nose, making him whimper. "Sit still! It's going to sting and she's just trying to help!"

He bit his tongue after that and allowed me to continue my work. I frowned and chewed the inside of my cheek as I fixed him up. Finally, he was completely cleaned up and laid up on the couch. Nora laughed and gently punched him in the arm.

"Did someone take their birthday whoopin' a little too far?"

Miku drew his fist back and punched Nora in the arm hard. "Shut the hell up!"

I crossed my arms, leaning against Goku. "What happened to you? You look like you got jumped or something."

Miku's expression went from angry to when he was trying to hide something unsuccessfully. "Yeah . . . I . . . I was jumped while I was walking to the store . . . I wanted to buy myself something for my birthday."

"Well . . . you get plenty of rest . . . dinner is on the stove . . . I feel a little dizzy at the moment . . . oh and the cake is in the back of the fridge. I need to go to bed . . ." I said beginning to sway back and forth as I felt like I was going to faint.

Goku picked me up and carried me upstairs, staying at my side until I fell asleep.

After dinner, and after Kari and Nora had gone to bed, Sapphie sat up with Miku and stayed by his side to make sure he was okay.

"Damn it Sapphie . . ." Miku said beginning to soften. "You can go to bed now . . . I'm alright."

Sapphie crossed her arms and stared squarely at Miku, persistent. "I'm not leaving . . . until I know for sure you're okay . . . and when I know what happened."

"Fine, I'm involved in a gang . . . happy?" Miku growled.

"What gang?" Sapphie gasped.

"The Freaky Monkey Five." Miku said sarcastically. "Goku's the ring leader and goes by the name of 'Boss Ape'."

"Oh my god! You're kidding me!" Sapphie said laughing and flicking Miku's nose. "Tell me the truth."

Miku scoffed as his nose twitched. "I'm in a gang under the leader named Ki. I can't tell you the name. We had an inside job against our enemy gang and were ambushed. It seems that they knew we were coming."

Sapphie frowned and grabbed Miku's arm. "Miku that's terrible! If you were beaten up this bad now, why are you staying? It's dangerous! Are you crazy?!"

Miku bit his lip about to shout in his frustration and pulled his arm away, trying to soften before he said anything. "Look, it's complicated and I'm not talking about it anymore. You'll understand the entire truth one day but for now . . . no one knows any of this except you . . . and Alice for some part of it."

"ALICE KNOWS ABOUT THIS?!" Sapphie practically shouted.

"The leader tried to rape her once . . . it's a long story and it's probably buried in her subconscious by now but just don't bring it up! We have enough god damn problems!" Miku exclaimed.

Sapphie sighed, accepting defeat as she knew Miku would be the one to leave her in the dark about so many unanswered questions. "Fine Miku . . . but one thing . . . don't we matter to you? As sort of like . . ." Sapphie began to blush. "A family?"

Miku smiled, hiding his eyes behind his bangs and took her hand pulling her closer. "Yeah . . . you're the only family I'll ever know anymore. I know I . . . don't act like I care . . . but really I do . . . I think it's amazing that you all did this for me and I had to ruin it . . . but I know one thing that will make this a happy birthday." Miku whispered.

Sapphie blushed as her voice turned into a hushed whisper. "What is that? . . ."

Miku pulled her into a kiss and hugged her close. Sapphie kissed back even though surprised and blushed intensely. Even after the kiss broke, Miku held her in his arms like this.

"Happy Birthday to me . . ." Miku whispered, hugging Sapphie tighter.

Sapphie blushed and enjoyed his embrace. "Happy Birthday, Miku . . ."

A little less than two weeks later, I was back in school and it was nearly Valentine's Day. Goku stayed a bit distant for the days leading up to it and I thought he was angry at me. Finally, the Friday that Valentine's Day was on arrived and I was surprised that morning.

A dozen yellow roses sat next to my bed in a vase with a note. Goku knew my favorite color was yellow and I preferred it over red and I noticed something even more special. In the center of the entire bouquet, there was a blush pink rose. Around it, a note was tied and I plucked it off and began to read Goku's scraggly handwriting.

_"Alice, hope you enjoy the flowers. I'm taking you up on your offer tonight, so I'm afraid I won't see you all day. I hope your day is special even though it may seem bizarre. Love, Goku"_

I started to blush but then began to think. What offer was he talking about? Was he talking about the dinner reservations? That must have been it . . .

I walked out of my room and found a heart shaped box of chocolates hanging around the door by a ribbon and another note tied within the ribbon.

_"It was tempting not to eat these . . . but we're eating at that restaurant we had reservations for, I thought I should remind you just in case you forgot. Meet me there at seven. Love, Goku"_

I blushed even deeper as giddiness filled inside my heart and began to overflow through my actions. I gracefully danced downstairs and smelled something a little burnt. Walking into the kitchen, I found yet ANOTHER surprise. A mess and a pan of heart shaped chocolate chip muffins that were slightly burnt. I picked one up and ate it but searched for a note. Finding no note, I got ready.

When I got to school and to my locker, I noticed some kind of red and pink paper sticking out of the tiny holes . . . must have been another surprise. When I opened my locker there was a huge pink and red panda bear with heart balloons flying out and a cheesy huge valentine card and at that point I lost it and began giggling and hugging the bear.

People just stared at me as they walked by and I cuddled the bear as hard as possible, not believing that Goku went through all this trouble just to surprise me and give me a special Valentine's Day.

I stuffed the bear back in my locker and went on with my classes having a test in nearly every one. No matter how much difficulty they gave me, my smile didn't leave.

Later on, as I was leaving school I noticed something oddly peculiar as I was turning a corner. Kari and Nora were sitting with each other but half wrestling each other over Nora's hat.

"Hey come on! Give it back!" Nora shouted trying to grab his hat from Kari.

Kari kept moving it all over the place and tossing it in the air. "What are you gonna do if I don't give it to you?!"

Nora smirked and finally attacked Kari and pinned her down after a struggle and then struggled to keep her there.

"Damn it Nora! Get off of me!" Kari shouted.

Nora smiled and blushed a little. "Only if you agree to one thing."

Kari suddenly stopped thrashing and stared up at Nora smirking. "What's that?"

Nora leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Kari's. The kiss lasted awhile and Kari actually gave in and kissed him back as her face formed an embarrassed blush.

"Be my Valentine." Nora said, caressing Kari's cheek.

Kari smirked and forced herself against Nora, roughly and grinding her hips to his. "Only if you cut the sweet act and get rough with me fox boy."

Nora stared at Kari surprised but then put his cap on and they ran out of the school together. I smiled on the outside but extremely cringed on the inside and then took a different route to leave. This was St. Valentine's Day though . . . the day of love.

By the time I had showered and gotten Goku's chocolates and a few trinkets ready it was six thirty so I headed to the restaurant.

Goku was already there, wearing a rented tuxedo and a fedora hat that went surprisingly well with it. I blushed, biting my tongue as if resisting admitting to myself how undeniably and incredibly sexy he looked this evening.

When he saw me he approached me and took my hand as we were escorted to a private table where we were sat across from each other and given bread and sparkling water in fancy dishes and glasses, the waiter left after giving us two menus and we were finally alone to a candle-lit table.

Goku smiled looking me over. "Alice . . . you look . . . incredible this evening."

I blushed and looked down. "You look amazing . . . you didn't have to go rent a tuxedo though!" I scolded softly, making him chuckle.

"I know . . . but I wanted to because I know how you like a sharp dressed man." Goku admitted.

I blushed again and we took hands across the table staring at each other when finally we were leaning over the table into a kiss. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and slid it across the table at me. I opened it to find a pair of ruby earrings that matched my dress. I immediately put them on.

"Oh Goku! They're absolutely gorgeous!" I raved looking at them through my compact mirror.

Goku smiled. "I'm glad you like them . . . I wanted to get you something better but that's all I could find . . . I don't wanna let go of you again."

I smiled gazing at him, not breaking my gaze as I became a little teary eyed. "Really?"

He nodded taking my hands not breaking his gaze either. "No . . . I'm not entirely sure what I want in my life . . . but I know one thing is for sure and that's that I want you. You love me?"

I nodded shedding a few years and we shared in another deep kiss. "I love you so much . . ."

Goku smiled and kissed my hands. "I love you, Alice. Happy Valentine's Day."

We shared in another kiss before we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to look to see the waiter standing there with his notepad and a bewildered expression on his face. "May I take your order?"

We both blushed, embarrassed and went on with the rest of our date.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: On the Devil's Dance Floor.

Three months later it was growing closer and closer to prom night and Goku and I were going together. It turns out Kari and Nora were going together as well (just because neither of them had a date-YEAH RIGHT!) And Sapphie was going alone . . . because Miku said prom was too stupid. Sapphie even contemplated not going . . . not just because she would be alone but also because she didn't like the theme.

The theme of our prom was a cruise ship. I myself voted for an even more classy approach of a theme. The theme I voted for was "Midnight in Paris" but of course, the preppies wanted cruise ship. Sapphie hated this idea wholly because it reminded her of Titanic. After a bit of begging and pleading, I finally convinced her to still go to prom . . . even though her dress wasn't finished.

I had started working on her and Kari's dresses at the beginning of March but alas, I became distracted with homework and tests and other tasks . . . Goku wasn't much help of keeping me focused either. The week of prom would be spent working on their dresses and my own . . . considering I never started on my own dress.

I sighed pulling the two dresses out of my closet, early on Sunday morning. I had six days to get everything done on top of school. I began at my work, following the dress pattern Kari had picked out. It was rather chic, she wanted a short dress that was sleeveless and with a little bit of green so she would match with Nora, who was going to be wearing a green tuxedo.

Sapphie's dress was still in the progress of even becoming a dress but still could be worn. It needed so much more for it to catch up with Kari's, however. She wanted a blue dress that was long and had a white sash around the waist with a smooth look to go with the darker blue ruffles. I thought it was funny how her dress pattern was right next to Kari's in my book of dress patterns.

My dress pattern was found in a very old book of dress patterns that I owned. It was a long flowing dress that had ruffled southern bell sleeves. Each ruffle would have black around it and it was a simplified version of a southern bell dress, meaning it would be poufy but not with a hoop skirt. The colors I chose to do it in were red and black. The main part of the dress would be red and partially black and would be worn with red gloves.

I smiled as I kept working then I felt two hands on my shoulders and lips pressed to my cheek. I began to blush as arms were soon around my waist.

I held a frown, trying to be stern. "The sign on the door says 'Do Not Disturb'." My frown faded into a smile.

Goku leaned his head on mine. "I know . . . I just . . . wanted to check on you. I wasn't sure why you were locking yourself up in your room." He chuckled lightly. "Now I see why."

I smiled, blushing as I continued to work on the dresses. Eventually Goku let go of me and went to sit behind me at the chair next to my desk. I kept my mind on my work until he finally spoke again.

"Is that one yours?" Goku asked.

I turned to face him and he had a confused look on his face with an eye-brow raised and his head cocked to the side, making me laugh extremely hard.

"No . . . this is Kari's dress. The other start of a dress on the bed is going to be Sapphie's dress. I haven't even begun on my dress yet . . . did you order your tuxedo?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. "Yeah . . . they said it'd be in by Friday night . . . I'm not too crazy about Saturday though." He admitted shyly.

"Why not?" I asked. "It's Prom! It's sure to be a blast!" I defended, going back to work.

"Well . . . I never was into dances . . . remember in 9th grade when you forced all of us to go to that one dance at the end of the year?"

I looked up from my work beginning to think back to our younger selves.

I was 14, Goku was 15, Sapphie was 12, Kari was nearly 15, Nora was 16 and already a sophomore but failing, and Miku was with him at 16, failing as well. At the end of the year there was a big dance a week after prom; a formal dance. No one really wanted to go but I begged and finally convinced them to. We put on the best dresses we had and the boys wore their best outfits and we went to the dance.

Everyone decided to be wall flowers once we got there and when one of my favorite slow songs started I dragged Goku onto the dance floor and Kari, Nora and Sapphie. Miku refused to budge and eventually left declaring that it was a stupid dance.

Directly after the upbeat song was a slow song and I looked around me. Kari and Nora were gone within the crowd, and Sapphie had shied back to the wall. I sighed to myself then felt a tap on my shoulder and Goku was behind me, smiling while several other teens danced on the floor.

"Dance with me?" he had asked.

I nodded and slow danced with him close. It was my first slow dance and it used to be my fantasy to relive again and again because we hadn't gone to anymore dances after that.

I brought myself back into the present as Goku sat smiling at me sincerely. He folded his arms across his chest and I noticed he was still wearing his blue flannel pajamas.

"I . . . liked slow dancing with you." Goku said.

I hugged him as tight as I could then kissed him for awhile and he hugged me tight.

"I hope we have fun." I said.

"Me too . . ."

A few minutes later he left the room to leave me to my work and go for a short jog.

By mid-afternoon, Kari's gown was finished and I began to start finishing Sapphie's gown when I heard the door behind me slam and it made me jump.

"Miku, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled throwing my fist at him as a form of defense. He caught my hand and put his other hand on my mouth until he was holding me down in my chair to get me to shut up. Finally, when I did he let go.

"God batty, stop being so damn paranoid!" Miku yelled at me.

I sighed. I WAS paranoid but with good reason. The way my Father treated me when I was in his custody and a deep dark secret only Miku and I shared made me this way. Not to mention the fact I hadn't had much of a protecting figure in my life than Miku. We had to protect ourselves.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled at him.

Miku sighed and sat down casually on my bed, meaning he was about spill something off his chest or he needed a favor. Either way it was a rare occasion.

"I . . . need your help." Miku admitted turning his face away.

"With what? Are you having girly troubles?" I teased.

"No . . . actually I . . . wanted to make Saturday a special night for Sapphie." Miku said, blushing and hiding his eyes.

I smiled so bright I thought my cheeks would burst. "You finally admit it! You love her! Oh my god-"I started but was stopped when Miku slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up! I don't love her I just . . . grr! Damn it Alice! You're such a big mouth!" Miku shouted, getting defensive. "I don't want her to be alone on prom night because she could get hurt if she wanted to leave early! There!"

I giggled and managed to pull his hand away from my mouth. He growled and turned his back to me beginning to pace in my room. "Then why don't you tell her you're taking her to prom but take her somewhere else? She doesn't even like the theme of our prom and she's only going because I begged her to."

Miku thought of this for a moment then finally sighed and nodded agreeing. "But what if she thinks I'm kidnapping her or something?"

I cackled. "That's completely absurd! She trusts you . . . you've helped her a lot and she trusts you though she won't exactly tell me _why_."

This statement made Miku blush so hard I thought his nose would start bleeding and he pulled me into a noogie and then shoved me down on my bed, leaving the room.

I called after him. "Wait! Don't you at least want to ask what you should wear?! Because she's wearing blue!"

Miku growled slamming my door behind him and I giggled and went back to working on Sapphie's dress.

Each day of the week was spent working on Sapphie's dress and my own and by Friday afternoon, I had both lovely gowns finished. I hid my gown from Goku's eyes however because I didn't want him to see it until I was in it. The girls and I sat in my room that evening and picked out how we would do our hair and nails. Kari wanted hers up in a simple half up-do and Sapphie wanted hers nearly the same way. I myself would just be curling my hair and putting ribbons in it.

Kari groaned as she looked through another magazine, lying on my bed on her belly in her pajamas. "I feel like such a frickin' girl."

I laughed as I brushed my hair. "You are a girl, and you're so pretty! Why do you insist on hiding it?"

Sapphie smiled and looked through another one of my magazines to see if she wanted a different hairstyle after I encouraged her to.

Suddenly a crash came from downstairs and we sprung up from where we sat.

"What the hell was that?!" Kari shouted.

I shook my head. "I don't know . . . but maybe we should go find out . . ."

We heard some of the boys running down stairs and we soon left the room and ran down ourselves and we all stood in the living room. I stood near Goku as a subtle quiet screeching noise filled the air and he held me close and tight to him. On one wall, the wallpaper began peeling alone as if claws were going through them and then I was knocked off my feet and a sword was right next to my head as if someone tried to drive it through it.

Goku helped me up and then the same dark mysterious figure outside. Irashu. He was wearing his Oni mask which hid his face and Miku ran outside at him yelling nonsense. Goku pushed me away about to run outside.

"Stay in here!" He demanded.

"No! We've all got to fight him!" I argued as I watched everyone run outside after grabbing their weapons. Goku pushed me back down and ran outside. I ran to the window to see what was happening.

Miku's eyes were red and he had hit Irashu in the head, making him unable to teleport and vanish like he loved to do. Irashu tried to attack with his long heavy sword but it had been knocked from his hand and lay far near the trees. I drew my sword and went running outside, running at him, running past Sapphie and everyone. I stopped abruptly as he kept struggling to get up and we all attacked at once. Nora was breaking his legs and hips, Kari was helping Nora, Sapphie used her sword to slash and cut at him and stab him and Goku shot ki blasts at him then finally I stood at his head and neck and lifted my sword.

I muttered something under my breath and black poison dripped down the sword. Before Irashu could yell again or speak in tongued magic, I drove my sword through his neck.

A burst of white light spread across his form and we all were blown back, nearly crashing through the house. His body lifted up as screeching and black like ribbons flew through the air and black smog thickened to fill our lungs. Soon I was unconscious.

When I awoke, it was morning and I was lying on the couch in Goku's lap, in his arms and he was holding me tight to him, asleep. His hands and face were covered in dry and very dark blood and I realized I was too.

We both weren't injured, only filthy but where did everyone go? Were they alright? What had become of Irashu?

I tried to get up but Goku held me so tightly I couldn't move. I lay with him for awhile longer and soon began to fall back asleep until I was awoken again by Kari.

"Alice! Wake up! It's almost five o'clock! You still gotta get ready!"

I rubbed my eyes, now alone on the couch as Goku had gotten up to get ready. "What? . . . But I have so many questions . . . what happened last night? All I remember is black smog and passing out and Irashu . . . what happened? Where is he? Where is everyone? Is everyone alright?" I rambled on quickly.

"Jeez . . . talk about 20 questions." Kari plopped down next to me and that's when I noticed she was in nothing but a towel. She sat with one leg over the couch arm and one hanging off the side smirking because she knew this would bother me.

I frowned and waited for explanation. "So what happened?"

"Irashu is dead. He had a large final form we had to fight but as you know the bigger they are the harder they fall. The boys and I finished the job because being the girly girls that you are, you and Sapphie were knocked unconscious. Everyone is fine. We're all getting ready for prom . . ." Kari explained quickly, crossing her legs.

I smiled, I was thankful that everyone was alright and I went to take a shower.

Within an hour and a half everyone was ready to go. Everyone looked darling . . . and Goku . . . Goku was just incredibly handsome in his tuxedo with the dark red vest and bow tie. When we first saw each other in our attire . . . my heart stopped.

His hair was messy as always . . . but he was clean shaven and just . . . completely handsome. When he took my gloved hand in his and pulled me close and I could smell his scent. His sweet scent that I knew wasn't cologne. It was _his _scent that made me tremble and simply melt in his arms.

His thick fingers tousled through my hair and played with my ribbons then his other hand lifted my chin so he could press his lips to mine and held in a long kiss.

My head spun and I thought I would faint then I heard Miku yelling from the top of the stairs as he walked down in a navy blue jacket and a light blue vest and white shirt.

"God . . . the night isn't even over and you're already all over each other! For god's sake!" Miku shouted.

I turned my head to look at Sapphie who gazed up at Miku, blushing heavily and giggling slightly. Meanwhile Nora was outside in the van honking the horn and he and Kari were yelling. I took Goku's arm and began heading out and Sapphie began to follow us until I heard Miku speak again.

"Sapphie . . ."

Goku and I turned to see Miku taking Sapphie's hand and watched what was happening.

" . . . I want you to come with me . . . this evening." He requested.

Sapphie looked back at me as if she was asking permission and I nodded, and then Goku and we went to get into the van.

Miku and Sapphie stood there staring at one another for a moment until they heard everyone else leave, then Miku took Sapphie's hand, leading her out the door and through the dark woods.

Sapphie kept walking with him, running slightly in her flats trying to keep up with Miku's quick pace. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Miku said and kept hurrying through the forest. When they reached the edge of the wood, into town, a small blue carriage pulled up. Miku helped her into it and then hopped in with him then gave directions to the driver on where to go. Sapphie was blushing and couldn't stop.

"Miku . . . where did you get the idea to do this?" she asked.

He looked at her then looked away, nervously. "I . . . read through Alice's diary several times . . . and she always wanted something like this . . . so I thought you would like something like this too. I wanted to do something special for you."

Sapphie smiled brightly and hugged Miku as tight as she could and he shyly took her in his arms kissing her. He held her like this until they reached their destination which was a tiny park outside of town and he pulled out a basket from under the seat and took her into the picnic area as the coach drove away.

He sat the basket down on a table and pulled out a battery powered CD player and a packed dinner for two of spaghetti and meatballs and a bottle of sparkling juice cocktail. He poured the drink into two wine glasses and sat across from her on the old picnic table, nervously shifting.

Sapphie kept blushing and stared at him, waiting for him to speak or to do something and finally he lifted his glass and took a drink then turned the CD player on and soft music began to play as they ate.

It was sort of quiet for a short time until finally Miku stared directly at Sapphie and inched his hand across the table, touching her hand and grabbing it, squeezing it softly.

"I also didn't tell you . . . you look beautiful tonight . . ." Miku said smiling.

"Thanks . . . I think you look . . . handsome." She said, holding his hand as he squeezed hers.

They sat like this for awhile then finished eating and Miku started a slow song.

"Um . . . Sapphie would you dance with me?" He asked offering his hand. She took it and stood up beginning to slow dance with each other. It still remained silent between them and Miku abruptly kissed her then hugged her tight to him.

"Sapphie . . . I love you . . . and well . . . I have another reason to explain why I did this . . ." Miku said looking away.

Sapphie looked at him, slightly worried about what he would say. "Then what else is there?"

"This is the last time we'll get to be together alone for awhile . . . in June, I'm going for six months of basic training. I'm going to be in the marines . . . and . . . I want to ask you . . . to . . . be mine. Be my wife when I get back . . . or at least be my girlfriend." Miku admitted.

Sapphie hugged Miku really tightly fighting tears and kissed him for the first time ever. He kissed her back shocked and surprised and held her close to him.

"I love you too Miku . . . and I'll be yours. Just please . . . be careful and don't over-do it. Please . . . I'm going to miss you so much." Sapphie said kissing him once more.

Miku smiled and kissed Sapphie once more and they enjoyed the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: An Ending and a Beginning

It was two days before graduation when a letter came for Goku from Lantern University. Two people in the household applied there and had already gotten acceptance letters. Sapphie was going to become a veterinarian, and Nora was going to be . . . an actor. Miku and Kari were going to go through six months of basic military training, starting right after graduation. I, myself, was going to go to community college and get my Associates degree then go to a university to get my Bachelor's Degree and my Masters degree, more than likely in the medical field.

When Goku opened his letter he was excited . . . as he read it his smile faded to a dull, fake smile and before I could ask him what it said he stood up stuffing the paper back in the envelope claiming he was going for a jog and left the house running.

I sighed and watched him leave, watching him as he jogs down the street then I sat on the couch and waited for him to return. It was late afternoon then. We had gotten home from our last day of high school just a couple of hours ago. I knew I wouldn't miss it . . . but I would miss my housemates who were going off to different colleges and places.

Soon, I went into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Instead of making just curry and rice like I originally planned, I made curry, rice, rice balls with different things in the middle, and a huge cake. Goku would especially love the cake. It was his favorite. Miku and Sapphie went out together on a date and Kari and Nora did as well . . . so they could have time together before they had to go to basic training.

So Goku and I were alone for dinner . . . and he would have to eat most of this food. Maybe he'll feel better and like this idea. Finally around eight o'clock, Goku came home and walked upstairs. He called out for no one and said nothing. I heard his door shut and sighed. I went up the stairs to his room and knocked on the door gently.

"Yes?" Goku called out.

"May I come in . . . ?" I asked.

"Sure . . ." Goku replied.

I twisted the doorknob slowly and entered his room where he lay on his bed on his side looking at a poster of Bruce Lee. I went up to him and sat on the edge of his twin bed and smiled sympathetically on him because he looked rather disappointed or depressed.

"What's wrong, Goku?" I asked, reaching over to rub his arm.

"Oh . . . I didn't get accepted into Lantern University . . . and I was really looking forward to playing football there . . . I have no clue what I'm going to do now . . ." He sighed and I rubbed his back, hugging him.

"Oh Goku . . . I'm sorry . . . I wish I could help you . . . but do you even know what field you're wanting to go into?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know what I want to do. I like fighting; martial arts . . . but I don't know what I could do with that."

I smiled and hugged him really tight. "You could be a martial arts instructor. You would get to teach kids or adults or both how to fight. It would be fun . . . and you could get a degree in education so you can be more accepted." I explained.

Goku sat up quickly. "That sounds like a great idea! That's what I'll do! I'll be a martial arts teacher! Alice you're a genius!" He grabbed me and proceeded to hug me as tightly as he could.

I choked for air until he finally let go, let me take one breath, in and out then kissed me fiercely. When he stopped he held me.

"But . . . where would I go? Where would I start?" Goku asked, raising a brow.

"Well . . . I'm going to community college . . . to get my Associate's Degree. Maybe you could go to a community college too." I suggested, nuzzling him.

"That's a great idea. Then we could go to college together!" Goku said giving me another wet kiss.

I giggled softly and smiled. "I'd like that very much . . . because you could stay here . . . with me. I wouldn't be completely alone in this house."

"Alright . . . then it's settled. I'll go to community college with you." Goku declared.

Then we lied down in his bed and talked about our future for awhile. We decided that he would be a Martial Arts teacher, I'd be a Doctor and we'd live in a big house out in the country and go travel, see the world, honeymoon in Paris if we were married. Then we'd come back home and settle down and have a few kids. It seemed like a bright future to me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the graduated class of 2013!" The principal exclaimed through a microphone. Goku took my hand and we tossed our hats up with everyone else then joined in a kiss.

I looked around after the short kiss and saw Miku kissing Sapphie and Kari and Nora kissing.

I smiled and Goku held me in an embrace. We were graduated now, we didn't have to put up with the bullshit of high school anymore and we could move on with our lives. It was true I was only seventeen and not a legal adult, but I might as well have been since the day my mother walked out on us.

In what seemed like five minutes, we were already back at home and Miku and Kari were standing outside with us all packed up and ready to head off for six months of basic training.

I hugged both of them tightly. "I'm going to miss both of you so much, but I'm glad we'll get to see each other at Christmas time. I hope you two handle yourselves well and make us proud." I said saluting them, proudly smiling but shedding a few tears.

Miku smiled at me. A sight a rarely saw. "I promise to do my best in this. You just make sure to take care of yourself no matter what happens."

Kari hugged everyone. "I'll miss you and your amazing cooking Alice. I can't wait to see you at Christmas."

Just then their bus showed up and they hugged everyone one more time and hopped on the bus. We all stood there until it was out of sight. Nora sighed and kicked the dirt beneath his feet and headed back home. Sapphie and Goku and I stood there awkwardly.

"Soo . . . what now?" Sapphie questioned.

Goku yelled. "NIMBUS!"

A puffy yellow cloud flew down and stopped right next to Goku and I. Goku hopped on it then took my hand pulling me onto it.

"A new-" the cloud began to take off, startling me as I grabbed hold of Goku's waist. "ADVENTURE!" I yelled as we rocketed up through the sky.

_**The End.**_

_**. . . **_

_**To be continued . . . (the Dragon Ball ending song plays)**_

_**Author's note: The End . . . for Now: P to anyone besides Sapphie who is reading this, I am making a sequel more than likely called "The College Years." It will be rated M and will be much more explicit and dramatic! I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to people who supported this story considering I started it my freshman year and stopped at Chapter 9 then picked it up the summer before my senior year. Special thanks to Sapphie! ~ AKA Lizette Gorospe! You're like my only fan base! XP See y'all in the next story!**_


End file.
